


The Young Queen's Diaries

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 82,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Under Auru's suggestion, Zelda decides to start a diary, as a way to cope with stress. With time, she realizes it was not a bad idea at all.





	1. Full moon of the eight month. Summer.

Dear Diary,

I have decided to keep a journal since lately I have been under a lot of stress. Master Auru suggested it, telling me it is a good and swift way to clear my head. It’s also a good excuse to have some ‘me’ time, which I’ve barely had in… a month.

One month since the Mirror of Twilight broke. Goddesses. 

So many things have happened since that day.

The first thing I remember after my ears stopped ringing was seeing Link fall to his knees. He was in absolute shock.

‘Why?’ he said, in a faint whisper.

He was so affected he didn’t even cry.

I didn’t know what to say. Nothing I could say would give him solace in that moment. 

I never thought Midna would do that, until she said ‘ _as long as the Mirror’s around, we could meet again…_ ’ But given the circumstances of how the three of us met, it simply couldn’t be possible. She had the resolve to finish this conflict once and for all. And if breaking the Mirror -and thus severing forever any way to join both worlds - was the only way, she just had to do it. The feelings of all of us had to be set aside.

I might not agree with the way she did it, but I understand it. Perhaps I would have done the same thing. I cannot judge her.

So, in absolute silence, I came close to him, sat on the sand covered ground, and held his hand.

The only sound was the whistling of the desert wind. We stayed like that until the first stars appeared in the sky.

I guess we both refused to believe we would never see her again.

The cold of the nightfall woke us up from our numb state, reminding us it was time to leave. None of us was ready to spend the night on Gerudo Desert.

The return was silent. We were still holding hands.

We walked towards lake Hylia for a couple of hours, until Link suddenly stopped. ‘we can’t get out of here unless we warp’. his voice was hoarse.

‘Do not worry, we will find a way’, I said with a soft smile, squeezing his hand a bit. He looked so tired and sad. 

Fortunately, my childhood geography and history lessons paid off. I remembered there were some ruins we could climb in order to get near the east road to Castletown. Some time later we reached the road, and Link called his horse, Epona. She dashed through the fields, and we reached our destination at the break of dawn. We got off the beautiful mare at Castletown’s gates.

People were gathered in the square, chattering, trying to figure out what happened in the Castle. As we entered the city, people cheered and greeted us as the victors of light - despite torn clothes, dirt, sand, sweat and blood. Yes, it was a joyous occasion for everyone, but it was bittersweet for us. This victory was stained with loss.  

Later, I walked quickly to the Castle’s grounds. I needed to see the damages to the castle. 

To the disappointment of the mason’s guild, the wreckage was less than expected - only the throne room was damaged. And nobody died because of it, which was truly a miracle. I turned to my companion, who was looking at the hole in the ceiling above the Goddesses’ sculpture.

‘She really gave him a run for his rupees’, he said with a soft smile. ‘Do you think she will remember us the way we will about her?’

‘I hope so. If not, I will make sure to gather every single bloody speck and shard of the Mirror of Twilight on Hyrule to cross over and make sure she does’, I answered, as tears welled in my eyes. Emotions surfaced despite trying to contain myself.

He smiled as tears fell freely from his eyes. ‘Was Midna with you all the time you were at the tower? ’, he asked, as he dried his eyes with the back of his hand. 

‘She came to visit at least once a day. In the beginning she was really mean and sarcastic, but later she became nicer. She told me stories about her realm, and her people’. I sighed, and continued. ‘I guessed she was a runaway of sorts, since after she left the day before she brought you as a wolf, there was quite a lot of activity, from what I could see from the tower. When you brought her here dying and I used my magic to save her, I could see her memories, and realized who she really was, what she had gone through… Everything. She was really fond of you and appreciated your efforts to help her’.

He nodded, and he seemed a bit more resigned. Loss is not an easy matter to deal with, after all. 

‘You are not alone in this. If you feel sad, lonely, or just want to talk, allow me to be there for you, as a friend’, I said as I held his hands. ‘Besides, we also share a common burden’. The triangles in our hands were proof of it .

‘Thank you, your Highness. It's a honor to this humble goat herder you consider me a friend’, he said as he bowed his head. I stopped him right away.

‘You bow to no one, Link. Not even to me’, I answered. ‘Now let us go outside. We need to tell the people what happened’. He nodded.

We left the throne room and went back to the town square. People made room for us. 

I informed them about the most important things that happened during the invasion. Link remained silent most of the time, but his presence made people more serene. I realized he was acquainted with most people, and he was adored and respected by the crowd.  

Once everything was over, we walked outside the gates. It was time to say farewell to Link. He deserved to have some rest after all these trials and tribulations.

‘I have no reason to retain you here. You are free to go back to your home or do as you wish’, I said, extending my arm for a handshake.

He reciprocated it, and held my hand with both hands. ‘Thank you, Your Highness’  

‘Just call me Zelda. We are friends from now on’. I said with a smile. 

‘Alright… Zelda’, he answered. ‘It’s gonna take a while to get used to it though’. He mounted Epona, and as he patted the mare’s neck, he said ‘I've got a feeling our paths are going to cross again sooner than expected’. 

And with that, we said our goodbyes, and he rode back home. I really wished his statement was true. 

 The following days went into a rush of work: I needed to organize a Council, coordinate repairs not only in the castle, but also in other places of Hyrule where aid was needed, and finally discuss all things related to my imminent crowning (a real pain in the backside, because it costs money we do not have right now for such frivolities). I also had to convince Impaz to come back to the castle. 

The Resistance proved to be perfectly fit to be part of the council. Master Auru had worked for my father before, so he knows the inner workings of politics. Shad is an amazing scholar, with extensive knowledge of the history and laws of Hyrule, besides his fixation with the Oocca. Ashei is an expert warrior, skilled in combat and intelligence. I only needed to add one representative of each of the regions, and the leaders of the Goron tribe and Zora’s Domain. 

The conundrum emerged when the moment to choose a leader for the Army, which was in shambles after the invasion. Most of it has been decimated, and we could not afford to risk Hyrule’s safety again. I needed someone with not only strength, but also charismatic, respected and admired by people. And young enough to be in charge for several years. 

A champion of Hyrule. 

 Someone like Link. 

I debated for days whether this was the right idea. Four nights ago, I decided to send a hawk with the following message: 

_“Dear Link,_

_I wholeheartedly hope you are doing fine and you are in good spirits._

_I will go straight to the point. Remember when I asked during the battle against Ganon to lend me the last of your strength? Well, I lied. I need to request something from you, but I require your presence at the castle. It is not a matter that can be discussed in a letter._

_Your friend,_

_Zelda"_

So I am currently waiting for his answer. All the other matters have been mostly taken care of.

It seems someone is looking for me. I guess it’s a good time to stop for today. 

 Yours, 

 Zelda

 

P.S.: 

I never thought the person that would be knocking at my door would be Link himself, dressed in his hero’s garb and all. He certainly looked so much better without the forlorn look, grime and dirt from the battlefield. His eyes had not lost his fierce gleam though.

‘How did you get in here?!’, I said completely startled. 

‘There are many places the royal seal can let you in’, he stated waving the letter I sent him, ‘and even more if you wear the hero’s tunic... Zelda’. 

He was right. There was little chance the guards would not allow him. I let him in, told him to take a seat and make himself comfortable. His eyes wandered from one point to another, looking at the objects in my chamber, while playing with his hat between his hands.

‘Do you have any idea about why I requested your presence here?’, I said while I poured some tea for him.

‘No, but it couldn’t have a better timing. I was feeling kinda stuck in Ordon’, he said, as he put his hat aside to take the cup. ‘The first days were sleep, sleep, more sleep, and catching up with the folks. Then I started feeling restless. I realized my life after the Twilight was never going to be the same…and then I got yer letter. It really cheered me up, and came here as soon as possible’. 

‘I am glad my letter was well received, but I am not sure if it is going to be the same with my proposal’. I sat in front of him. ‘I need your help to recover Hyrule’s army and make it even better than it was before. You will have to recruit new people, train them, and most importantly, be their leader. You will become Lord Commander of the Army of Hyrule and The Queen’s Champion... If you accept, that is’.

Link was perplexed, and remained silent. I feared this was a bad idea.

He swallowed hard.

‘I accept. I’ll do it’. He said, with a smile. Now  _I_  was bewildered.

‘A-Are you sure of it? I do not want you to feel obliged to accept’. Nothing could make me feel worse that forcing him to take this job. I already got him into a conflict before.

‘Absolutely sure. Nothing could make happier than helping you’, he added. ‘I would also put my skills to good use’.

I felt such gratitude towards him. This is no small enterprise; he will have to build the army almost from scratch. Farore chose well the bearer of Courage.

‘Master Auru is going to help you get acquainted with the more formal issues of military life’. I took a sip from my cup of tea. ‘He is also the head of the Council’.

‘Auru?’ He was surprised. ‘Are the other members of The Resistance part of the Council?’

‘Indeed. Shad and Ashei are part of it also’. I put my cup aside. ‘But it is not complete yet. I need representatives from the regions’.

‘Do you have any names yet?’ Link asked. 

He was really attentive, trying to get informed and learn as much as possible. I told him about needing help to choose people from the regions. He offered his help right away. He is knowledgeable about the land and their leaders, so this comes in handy.

‘Besides the people, we would add the Goron Chief and Prince Ralis of Zora’s Domain’, and I added, ‘The idea is to have the most diverse Council possible, since nothing can be achieved with one filled only with people who live in a bubble’, meaning the nobles who used to be part of it until my father's death - except for Master Auru, for sure.

‘That’s quite daring, do you realize?’, Link said.

‘And that’s just the beginning, my friend’. I stated, looking at him with a smirk, which made him burst into laugh.

‘What is so funny,  _Lord Commander_?’, I inquired.

‘ _You_. How different is the ‘Princess’ you from what I see now’. 

‘You are also different, Link’, I said, as I held my chin with my hands, ‘You seem more quiet and thoughtful than this fearless daredevil that saved Hyrule’

‘Courage not necessarily has to be reckless’, he retorted. ‘Neither Wisdom has to be static, my friend’. His southern accent gave his wording an additional dose of charm.

I looked at him again, and the fierce spark in his eyes made me realize something. 

This is going to be the start of something amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fused chapter one and two in one block. It made more sense that way.


	2. Fourth day of waning gibbous of the eight month. Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda goes undercover to meet one of Link's friends.

Dear Diary,

I’m sorry I did not write before, but it had been such busy days! 

After Link left - he was staying at a friend’s place in town - I woke up before sunrise the following day to meet first hour in the morning the current Council to inform them of his acceptance of the post of Commander of the Army. Their response was more than positive, especially from Shad, who was really excited; he said Link still had some stories to tell him about the Oocca.

As the meeting was coming to an end, a messenger came into the room and delivered a note. It was from none other than Link himself. It said:

_Zelda,_

_Remember you asked me for suggestions for the members of your Council? Well, I have some people in mind. The first one lives right here in Castletown, and your counselors happen to know this person very well._

_I suggest you should meet her this evening at her place. I’ll pick you up. Come without anything that shows you are the Princess and with the simplest clothes you can find; you are going **undercover**._

_See ya!_

_Link_

_P.S.: Meeting the other people may involve travelling, are you up to that?_

 

How could I refuse such tempting proposal? The mere prospect of roaming the streets like a normal person was thrilling. I guess my excitement was too obvious.

‘Why such a merry face, Zelda?,’ asked Ashei with a grin, startling me. ‘Did you get good news?’

‘Indeed, my friend’, I answered trying to hide the fact this implied having more fun than doing work. ‘I think our Council is going to be complete sooner than expected’.

Master Auru had suggested before some people I think Link might know as well: Renado, Kakariko Village’s shaman and a former knight of Hyrule’s Army, but he retired after he married and moved to Ordon. I remember he was going to deliver a sword and and shield as a gift from the Ordonians, but then Zant raided the Castle and Twilight fell over Hyrule.

After dismissing the session, I rushed to my chambers, and looked for Impaz.

I requested her to help me go unnoticed without using a glamour spell, like the one she taught me as a child to disguise myself as a Sheikah. I got her more than one gray hair because I used it for mischief instead for my safety more than once as a child.

So, as the sun set over town, I let go of my royal regalia, gloves and formal dresses to don a very simple but pretty blue dress, a white blouse, and a pair of slippers. I had also a shawl just in case the night breeze was a bit colder. My hair was fixed into milkmaid braids, and my makeup was subtle.

‘You look so pretty, my child’, said Impaz with a smile. I smiled back at her. It was so good to have her around again. I was so sad when she had to leave to the Hidden Village to keep her safe from the invasion. Despite my effort, the Village still was raided by monsters. She told me later that Link helped her. As if I was not already indebted to him!

As I got distracted by my thoughts, someone knocked at the door. It was Link, of course. Impaz let him in, and as they chatted in the studio, I stared to my reflection and wondered why I did not go undercover more often. Those clothes were really comfortable.

‘Are you ready, dear?’ Impaz stopped my train of thought. ‘Don’t let the boy waiting!’

I came out of my bedroom into the studio. Link was sitting in the armchair, in what looked like Ordonian clothes: a embroidered linen shirt, an olive green jacket, tan pants with a blue sash at his waist, and brown boots. He looked really handsome and stylish.

Link jolted from his seat and stood when he saw me. His eyes were as wide as saucers! 

‘Good evening Sir’, I said, trying to control my laughter, ‘is this enough undercover for you?’

He awkwardly nodded. ‘We should get going’, he suggested bashfully.

We quickly left the castle grounds, and some time later were strolling through the streets of Castletown. It was so much fun to walk around unnoticed. I often go around town, but people tend to keep a respectful distance from me.

After some turns, we went downstairs in an alley. ‘Here we are. Telma’s Bar’. Link stopped, holding the door. ‘After you, Zelda’. I entered.

This was my first time here. It was quite crowded, since it was nearly the beginning of the weekend. All the people were having fun, smiling, laughing, and drinking ale. Link guided me to the bar, where we sat. A tall, curvy lady with dark skin and red hair - very likely to be Gerudo descendant - greeted us.

‘Hello Link dearest, I see you brought  _that friend_  you were talking about’, she said with a warm smile. ‘Good evening’ she greeted. ‘It’s an honor to meet you’.

‘Good evening, Ms. Telma. It’s a pleasure to meet you’, I said as I greeted her with a handshake. ‘just call me Zelda’.

'If you're going to be just Zelda, then I have to be just Telma, my dear. Formalities are useless here', she laughed. How true her words were!

She was so nice! We spent a good amount of time talking about pretty much everything; I guess owning a bar helps you know pretty much everyone in town - and their drinking habits. Link later told me she and his friend from Ordon, Ilia, helped Prince Ralis when he was attacked. They were so brave, travelling to Kakariko surrounded by the enemy. Link might have guarded them, but it is outstanding nonetheless.

I see why Link wanted me to meet Telma: she is smart, intuitive, kind, and nurturing - she is this type of person that is a mother-like friend. In short: she is perfect for the Council. She has also the bonus of being acquainted with the rest of my Council - and she brews some mean beer too!

After plenty of talk -and beer- I had to go back to the Castle, so Link escorted me. As we walked, I enquired him about meeting other people for the Council.

‘I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet my folks in Ordon, since I think Rusl can be a good candidate.’, he affirmed. ‘He made a sword and shield as a gift from the province, but I never got to deliver it’, he said with a sad sigh.

‘What did you say?!’ I blurted. ‘You got to be kidding me!’ All that beer may have let my tongue a  _bit_ loose. Link was quite surprised at my outburst.

‘I was going to deliver a sword and shield made by Rusl to you when…’ and then it dawned on him. ‘We were going to meet anyway!’.

We laughed hard at the strange coincidence that never happened.

Yes, but it would have been quite different. It would have been a mere anecdote in both our lives. Maybe a bit more interesting if I saw the mark of the Triforce in his hand, but nothing more. Despite all the tragedies involved, Midna and the Twilight brought us together.

The following morning I met the Council and informed them about meeting Telma. They agreed on her being a good addition to the roster of province representatives. I also informed them of my wish to travel to meet Renado and Rusl at their places. They agreed, since they could supervise the works of the throne room and other areas. I decided it would be for the best to travel as light as possible, and accompanied by Link. 

The journey was unevenful, with plenty of small talk, and Link’s stories involving Kakariko during his quests.

We arrived in the evening, and everyone in the Village welcomed us, even the Gorons were there! They had food and drinks, and everybody was so nice and welcoming, despite being such a small place. 

Tomorrow I will have a more private meeting with Renado, who welcomed us as his guests. So far, none of the people the Council or Link suggested has been a disappointment. It makes me really happy the Goddesses’ will is in our favor.

Now I will go to pray at Eldin Spring, and then to bed. 

Yours, 

Zelda

 

 


	3. Fifth day of waning gibbous of the eight month. Summer

Dear Diary,

Last night I slept like a baby. After praying at the spring I fell like a sack of potatoes into the bed. Very elegant and regal, indeed.

I woke up to someone whispering, telling me to wake up. It was no other than Link. 

‘Breakfast is ready. We’ll be waiting for you downstairs’. He looked full of energy. I slowly dressed up and fixed my hair in a loose braid. It was such a great idea to travel with simple clothes, I wished I could use those more often. Pants should be a woman's to-go outfit.

Breakfast went smoothly with Renado, his sweet and adorable daughter Luda, Mr. Barnes, from the bomb shop, and Link. As far as I could see, the shaman was just as Master Auru, Shad, and Ashei described: serene, sensible, humble, and very kind. He was really happy when I told him about my plans to improve the quality of life of not only Kakariko, but all villages and towns over Hyrule, and commented that after Link cleared out the area of foes during the invasion, small groups of people and some Gorons started making settlements in the empty lots of the village, and the surrounding areas, and he has taken the duty to not only make them feel welcome, but also to lead them. A man with his demeanor is always a good element in a group, so I immediately asked him to be the representative of his region, since we would be traveling soon to Ordon.

He didn’t expect something like that, but he accepted. After a while, I went to call a hawk to send a message to the Council:

_‘Master Auru, Shad, and Ashei,  
_

_I hope you are faring well. I just finished my meeting with Shaman Renado. He is an outstanding citizen, as you described before. I decided to ask him immediately if he accepted or declined the position of representative, since we are still to travel to Ordon. The answer was positive._

_Please ask Miss Telma on my behalf if she accepts being a representative. I think we have to recruit the remaining members of the Council as soon as possible in order to get things going quickly in the regions. As far as I could see, the people here got more affected than any other I know. Fortunately things seem to be improving._

_I will write you soon to inform you about the outcome of the meeting in Ordon._

_Regards,_

_Zelda’_

A while later, Link showed me something really interesting. Mr. Barnes, who has been looking to expand his business and engineering ventures, had been working later in some inventions: a machine that used steam for to propel itself, and another one that worked using the force of the wind! How amazing is that?

I told him to keep me informed about his progress through Renado. I think these breakthroughs could be taken into a science fair, or something similar; who knows if any of those inventions can be something crucial in improving the life quality of the people?

After lunch, we packed our things and started riding towards Ordon. We wanted to arrive before nightfall.

I thoroughly enjoyed the journey to the south! The weather was so nice: sunny but with a fresh breeze; riding through Hyrule field felt so nice.

‘You seem to be really enjoying yourself’, said Link, slowing his pace. 'you look so happy’.

'It’s the first time in a really long time I get out of the castle’. I got a strand of hair of my face. 'and the first time I leave for a trip this way: no guards, no carriages nor protocol. Just my horse, the sun, the wind, the smell of grass’ - I looked at him - 'your company’.

Link gave me an earnest smile.

‘I enjoy yer company too’, he assured. ‘I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd be friends with royalty though’.

‘And not only one, but two!’, I pointed out at the setting sun, alluding our friend from the Twilight realm.

‘Yeah, that’s right’. He looked at the distance with longing eyes. He surely missed her more than words could explain.

‘May I ask you something, Link? It may be too personal, so feel free to refuse answering’, I said, feeling a bit awkward. He nodded. 

‘Did you love her?’

He stayed thoughtful for a moment. ‘If you mean in a romantic way, no’, he answered, ‘but for a long time she was the only company I had… And the things we went through together made us form a very special relationship, something between a friendship and a family bond. I’m quite sure you feel something similar’.

Certainly. Midna was feisty and had a wicked sense of humor, but she understood perfectly my hopelessness, despair, and loneliness. She accompanied me through all that time on the tower, until Link was taken to it and their quest began.

‘I do’. I sighed. It was so strange our experiences with her were so parallel.

‘I just wished she didn’t go away the way she did, breaking the mirror and all’. He patted Epona’s mane. ‘A proper goodbye would have been nice, but I guess she didn’t wanna make this harder than it already was…’

‘I guess so…’. 

We remained silent for a while. As the sun sank in the horizon and our shadows grew longer, we crossed through Faron woods, and arrived to Ordon Village before the first stars appeared in the sky. We passed before the Spring - I had to go and pray later - and stopped at a tree house, which, to my surprise, had a sign stating it was Link’s.

After tying the horses, we entered the house to leave our things. It was tiny and simple, but warm and inviting. Quite like its owner.

‘It is so nice in here’. I said, looking at the last rays of sunlight slipping through the windows. 

‘Make yourself comfortable Zelda’, Link said, as he dropped some bags into the floor. ‘I’ll go to Rusl’s to say hi’.

I quickly refreshed myself. I was sweaty and dirty, and my hair was a mess. Link got back as I finished washing my face. He carried something with him.

‘When in Ordon, do what Ordonians do, ma'am’, he said jokingly as he unraveled the bundle he carried. It was an Ordonian outfit  - embroidered blouse, a skirt, a sash - and a pair of espadrille sandals. ‘It’s a welcome gift from my folks. The're really excited since I told them I was coming with ya’.

Link went outside again, so I could change. The clothes were really pretty and comfortable, ideal for the hot weather, since they were made of cotton and linen, nothing like my usual stuffy, rigid clothes. I decided for once to leave my hair loose, instead of braiding it.

I told Link to come in, and he made the weirdest face when he saw me, as if he did not recognize me or something like that, but he was clearly impressed.

‘You look mighty fine, ma'am’, he muttered. I thanked him, and waited outside so he could change. I went down the ladder to tend my horse, but soon I realized I was being watched. There were a bunch of children and a young woman. They were the kids Link rescued during his journey. I assumed the young lady was Ilia, Link’s friend. One girl came out of hiding to greet me.

‘Good evening, Your Highness’. She did a curtsy. ‘I am Beth, it is a pleasure to meet you’. She certainly showed to be the most precocious of the group. I never underestimate children in general, since they are always surprising.

‘Good evening, Beth’, I curtsied back. ‘I am glad to meet your acquaintance. You can tell your friends to come’. She smiled. ‘I do not bite’ I said, winking to her.

Beth ran to her friends, and after convincing them, they introduced themselves. I told them to call me by my name, because if they were Link’s friends, they were mine too. They were out of their minds when they heard that. They are such sweet kids, even Talo's little brother. That kid is  _something else_.

Ilia came at last. She was wearing Ordonian clothes, flowers on her hair, and carried a wreath of wildflowers with her. She is so pretty, and showed to be so nice and sweet.

‘I have heard a lot about you from Link and Miss Telma, Ilia. Nice to meet you’, I greeted her with a handshake. ‘Just call me Zelda. There is no need for formalities here’.

‘Alright, Zelda’. She beamed. ‘I’m so happy your clothes fit you well! Uli made them for you! And Beth and I made you this’, and she gave me the wreath.

I was genuinely impressed. I guess it is the most dedicated gift I have ever received in my almost twenty-one years of life.

Ilia told me to follow her to meet the rest of the Ordonians. They had laid a lovely table for all of us, with plenty of food for all. Link came rushing behind us, complaining about leaving him behind. His clothes were a bit different from the ones I had seen him with before, but still in the Ordon way. He looked very handsome.

‘Zelda is the guest of honor, not you, Link’, she said snubbing him, ‘You are more Ordonian than pumpkins!’

I burst into laugh at the mere idea of Link popping up among pumpkins in his hero garb, Master sword in hand, Hylian shield and all.  _Pumpkin Hero._

Before we sat at the table, I was introduced to Mayor Bo, Rusl and his wife Uli - they had the cutest little baby girl! - as well as the rest of the adults. They were all so nice, kind and warm. No doubt where Link got all his goodness from. 

They are like a huge family. It makes me a bit jealous - in the good way. I lost my mother at a young age and my father soon after I turned eighteen. Impaz has been the closest thing to a relative I’ve had. It would have been wonderful to grow up in such a happy, caring, and easygoing context.

I was really happy the Ordonians just saw me as Link’s friend and not royalty. I felt pleasantly welcomed. 

They told me as we had supper stories of how Ordon came to be and also anecdotes of Link’s childhood - he was as red as Din’s hair when Rusl and Uli told me when Link was eight years old he climbed a tall tree and later he could not get down! 

After the dinner was over, they made space to dance. Oh, Goddesses, I felt like I was going to make fun of myself. Ilia tried to teach me the basic steps, but the dances were way faster compared to the ones of the court. Link finally helped me to save face. You see, dear diary, I am not much of a party person.

‘It doesn’t matter if you don’t know all the steps, just go along with the music, and enjoy yourself’, Link whispered as he twirled me. He moved with such agility and skill, I just let him take the lead.

We danced together for a good part of the night. It was so much fun. I was blissfully tired of dancing and laughing and having fun. Link and I were dragging our feet as we went to the Spirit Spring before going to bed. He wanted to accompany me.

‘Why do you pray? Is it because you are obliged to, as a rite?’ He asked as he sat on the ground. ‘I saw you went in Kakariko too’.

‘I do it for gratitude’, I answered, kneeling next to him. ‘To thank them not only for their help before, but also for the amazing things that are happening now’. The waning moon shone over the water; fairies flew over the surface. The image was breathtaking. ‘Being your friend, knowing all these amazing people... and I also ask for the power to be able to lead Hyrule to prosperity again…’

Link stroked my face tenderly and looked me in the eyes. His gaze was so intense; it was as if he was trying to convey something he did not have the words to express. I was starting to feel my cheeks blush.

No one had ever looked at me like that before.

‘Midna was so right about you’, was the only thing he said. I have no idea how long we stayed like that. A cold breeze broke the strange tension between us.

‘We should go to bed’, Link said as he helped me get back on my feet, ‘You have to talk to Rusl in the morning’.

Link had laid the cots while I was talking to Ilia in the afternoon. He had also made a makeshift divider with a curtain. He quickly changed - I accidentally peeped at his shadow while I brushed my hair; shame on me, I was so imprudent! He did not notice, fortunately - and quickly fell asleep after wishing me goodnight.

I hope I can get to sleep soon. I think this day has been more intense than jumping off the waterfall in Zora’s Domain.

Yours,

Zelda


	4. Side Story: Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Stories show parts of the plot from another point of view, or the whole story (you will understand as you read the diary entries).

Zelda tried to sleep, but it was impossible: her head was still awake. Even after writing her thoughts in her newly started journal, which generally helped her drift off. She had even kept her candle lit.

The heat wasn’t helping either, nor having seen Link’s scantily clad shadow. She made a conscious effort to shake the image off her mind. It was the first time she saw a real man in such a state of undress - even if it was his shadow - but the situation was still unusual to her. She was not prudish - she was accustomed to being naked in front of her handmaidens - but having him so close made her a bit awkward.

 _I wonder if he is already sleeping_.

She was not going to peek through the curtains, just in case. 

‘Liiiink’, she whispered. No answer. ‘Liiiink, are you awake?’

He was asleep for sure. She sighed. 

Then, all of a sudden, the curtain opened. Zelda was so startled she didn’t even yell. 

‘I am now’, he answered in a drowsy voice. ‘What’s goin’ on?’ 

He was lying on his stomach on the cot, propped on his elbows, covers at his feet, holding the curtain with one hand. His hair was messy. To Zelda’s relief, he was wearing a loose linen shirt and breeches.

‘I could not sleep’. She sat on her cot. ‘I am sorry if I woke you up’.

‘Nevermind’. He rubbed his eyes. ‘Can’t you use some magic spell or somethin’ like that to help you sleep?’

 _As If it was so simple!_ , Zelda thought.

‘No, I actually cannot, you silly pumpkin’, she said poking his right cheek. ‘There are rules to it, you know?’

She caught his attention. ‘Which ones?’

‘I can use it only to defend myself or others, for instance’, she said, playing with a ribbon of her nightgown. ‘I cannot use it for menial things’ - she gave him a disapproving look - ‘and obviously black magic is forbidden’.

‘That’s actually interesting’, Link asserted, shifting his position to sit in front of her. ‘I know you can summon the Light Arrows, but what kind of stuff do you know?’

‘Spells, for the most part’. An idea came to her mind. ‘I know an amazing glamour spell! Let me show you! Close your eyes!’ Link obeyed, although the dim candlelight helped shadowing his sight.

She got up, and moved some steps away from the cot. She murmured some words, and then her body was covered in light. Link felt the flash despite having his eyes closed. A hand tapped on his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

Link’s eyes widened in shock when he saw instead of Zelda, an athletic, androgynous individual with golden hair, brown skin and red eyes dressed in a blue tight suit, with a white scarf covering their mouth and a wrap on their head. On their chest, over a silver breastplate, was an eye with a tear drawn in red.

‘I’m Sheik of the Sheikah’, they said, bowing. ‘Pleased to meet you.’

‘Holy Goddesses, Zelda, is that you?!’ Link was absolutely astonished. She almost thought his heart stopped for a second.

‘Do not be silly, it is I indeed!’, she said with her own voice. Link was a bit calmer when he heard her; the sudden change of appearance had thrown him off.

He stood up to face the Sheikah. Link was really curious, looking at the details on the Sheikah’s appearance. The glamour was really impressive - even Zelda’s height had changed. ‘Who taught you such an amazing thing?’, he asked.

‘Impaz did’. They adjusted the scarf covering the lower portion of their face. ‘It is an an old spell passed down from a Sheikah to a Princess of yore, and it was meant to be used if their life was in danger and had to run away safely or go into hiding’. As they finished speaking, the glamour faded in a burst of light that blinded Link for a moment.

‘So what did you think?’, she said with a bright smile.

‘It was amazing!’ He was glad to see his friend again. ‘Why you hadn’t used it before?’

‘First, there is absolutely no way I could have fled while being invaded’. The mere memory made her look downcast for a moment. ‘Second, the barrier set then diminished my magic powers. What I did for Midna I could only achieve it because of the Triforce of Wisdom’.

_So that's why her body vanished for a moment. She almost consumed all her power. If you had failed, or we got caught... you wouldn't be here. You threw your life, your power and everything you had for Midna's life._

_You're truly something, Zelda._

‘Do you want to learn some spells?’, she asked, changing the subject. 'We are getting too quiet'.

‘Sure, why not?’ - he wasn’t even sure if he had the ability to use magic- ‘What do I have to do?’

Zelda led him to the cots, and blew the candle, that was about to extinguish soon. She told him to sit cross-legged in front of her, with his palms facing up. She did the same, making their palms touch. He found this to be quite pleasant.

‘Close your eyes and relax, Link’, she ordered softly. ‘Inhale slowly, to synchronize with my breathing’. 

He did as she said. Some moments after, they breathed at the same time. Link felt something warm flowing inside him, and soon he felt it spreading all over his body. A rush of feelings, thoughts, longings and memories washed over him.  _Were they hers? Or mine?_ , he thought.He didn’t know where his thoughts began, and where they ended. It was as if his mind and Zelda’s had melted into one.

‘Link, open your eyes’, Zelda said. 

He obliged. To his surprise, they were surrounded by golden light, which was coming right out from themselves. Both their Triforces were glowing.

‘I made our Triforces resonate’, she explained. ‘It is to wake the magic potential you have as the wielder of Courage’. Link never thought about this before. Surely there were many things he didn’t know about his powers that Zelda would explain to him.

Suddenly, the light turned slightly bluish. Link felt a strange warmth in his chest. A blue orb of light appeared between them. 

‘Take it, Link’. He obeyed. The orb dissolved into a flurry of energy that rushed through his body, and some words echoed in his head.

‘You just learned your first spell’, she said smiling. ‘I hope you never have to use it though’.

‘Did I?’ He was incredulous. ‘Which one?’

‘ _Nayru’s Love_ … to always guard and protect you from harm’s way’. There was such tenderness in her words, and a sweet, warm smile on her lips, Link’s heart was pounding.

 _Why am I feeling like this?!,_  He thought, as Link’s cheeks turned redder; he hoped she didn’t notice.  _Remember, she is the Princess, you country boy who gets all gooey when such a pretty girl is bein' sweet._

Both started feeling a bit drowsy. ‘Magic drains its users a bit’. She yawned softly. ‘Maybe we should finally get some rest’.

They settled to go back to sleep again, the curtain that separated them was left open, allowing them to talk and look at each other. Neither of them thought it was necessary anymore. Their Triforces were still shining softly. Link looked at his hand pensively.

‘I can teach you some more if you want to’, she offered, as she wrapped herself in the covers. He nodded. 'You have all the goods to be a good magic user'.

‘Thanks Zelda’. He shifted in the cot to face her. ‘Goodnight’.

‘Goodnight Link’, she said with a sleepy voice, ‘Thank you, for bearing with my lack of sleep’.

‘Nevermind. It was fun meeting Sheik’, he said with a chuckle, 'Hope we see each other again'.

She giggled at the memory of his perplex face. ‘Sleep well Link.’

‘You too, Zelda’.

She quickly dozed off. Link watched her as she softly breathed in and out. A strange feeling longed inside him even before they resonated their Triforces. As if he had glimpsed into something not everyone could see. And she had allowed him.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her sense of humor.

Her little secrets.

Her  _real_  self. He liked that she confided in him and not anyone else.

As he drifted to sleep, there was one thought in his mind:

 _Is this what intimacy feels like?_  


	5. Last quarter of the eight moon. Summer.

Dear Diary,

After I finished writing last night I could not sleep! The heat would not let me. Besides I had too much fun and I guess my head was still awake. Luckily, Link was awake… Actually not. I woke him up. Glad he was clothed though. 

We talked about magic - he knew nothing about it, despite having a huge potential! I showed him the glamour spell Impaz taught me when I was little. I thought he was going to have a heart attack because of the face he made!

I made our Triforces resonate after that. You see, when you resonate your energy with another being, you engage in a communion with the other, and for some seconds, you share your thoughts and feelings. It was nice to see through him and realize he is an incredibly kind, sweet person. He has a heart of gold. And even that expression does not make him justice.

I taught him Nayru’s Love, for such a kind, selfless heart must never be tainted by evil nor harmed by any kind of weapon. 

Later we went back to sleep - I was exhausted after using both spells - and, despite being awake for most of the night, I woke up feeling actually rested. I guess it was all Ordon’s peacefulness work.

I realized Link had gotten up already, but he was not around. I could take a closer look to his place, since it was daytime. It was even more charming and dainty, and carefully taken care of. He has a healthy amount of books, mostly chivalry novels. I guess I have found someone to comment books with.

Link is a very gifted draftsman also. There were drawings laid on his desk, mainly goats and some portraits of the Ordonians. There was also one of Midna in her imp form. I wonder if she knew about Link’s drawing skills.

And I did not realize I was being watched by the very author of those drawings. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest when he tapped my shoulder.

‘I am so sorry, I should not be prying on your belongings!', I almost yelled; I was really flustered. 

‘Nay, don’t worry’, he said with a laugh, ‘I just wanted to surprise you’.

Suddenly, he froze. What was wrong with him?

‘Uh, err… Rusl invited us for breakfast’. His eyes avoided mine. ‘I’ll go out while you change’. He dashed to the door.

As I filled a basin with water to wash myself, I realized why he acted like that: besides my disheveled hair, one of the thin straps of my nightgown was way down my shoulder exposing more skin than expected. He saw - probably unintentionally - the beauty mark I have on my cleavage, which is generally covered by my dress. I laughed at his bashfulness. He is so sweet.

I must admit something to myself:  _it did not bother me that he was looking at my body. Not at all._

I washed and dressed quickly. Link waited outside, brushing Storm’s mane. We went to Rusl’s place, where we had an amazing - and abundant - breakfast: goat cheese, homemade bread, wild berries, milk, and pumpkin pie.

The breakfast was certainly enlightening: little Colin told me plenty of things about what was growing up with Link as a big brother - he is such a sweetheart, he adores Link, and he is such an amazing brother to little Liv! Despite not being related by blood, anyone that sees them together realizes that Link is to Rusl’s family one of their kin.

After we were done, Link played with Colin outside. I stayed inside, since I needed to talk with Rusl about my offer. Uli was also inside taking care of little Liv.

‘Do you know why I have been traveling with Link through the provinces these days?’, I asked.

‘Link told me you are looking for representatives from each one of them’, Rusl answered. ‘You already have some of the members of The Resistance as your Councilmen, as far as I know’.

‘Yes, sir.’, I affirmed, sipping some tea, ‘And I would like you, as one of their members and as an Ordonian, to be the representative of not only Ordon, but also Faron province’.

For the look on his face, Rusl did not see that coming.

‘I think your extensive knowledge of both regions, and your expertise as a former knight of Hyrule’s Army are more than enough to qualify for the position’. I paused. ‘And I also think Link is going to require guidance and support to be the new leader of the Army’.

Now he was really impressed. I think a certain  _Pumpkin Hero_  did not told his people the whole story.

‘Link told me you asked him to be the Queen’s Champion’,he explained, ‘but this is certainly…unexpected... my son's gonna be Lord Commander too?’.

I hoped he did not get mad at him. Nothing would upset me more that making a rift between them. I felt kind of bad.

‘Goddesses, that child is so modest’, Rusl said, rubbing his temples with his right hand, ‘He saved the country, yet still he says he was just merely helping some people out!’

 _Some people? That’s not what I saw when we resonated our Triforces!_ was the first thing that came to my mind. Not only he is a one-man army, but also a person who goes to great extents to make everyone in his reach happy.

‘He has been like that since he was little’, Uli added. ‘Link has never wanted to take credit for the good things he did… his humbleness is overwhelming’.

‘I know his heart, despite being friends for a brief time’. I looked through the window; Colin and Link were running around with wooden swords. ‘But I am sure he is the one we need as Lord Commander’.

‘I know he will do even more amazing things than he already has’, Rusl said proudly. ‘He may have had his reasons for not telling me’.

I was afraid this could have made a huge misunderstanding between them, but they are such an amazing and supporting family. Link is so fortunate to have grown up with them. 

‘Oh, and regarding your offer, Zelda, I accept it’, he said, going back to the issue at hand. ‘He will need all the help in the world to be the leader he needs to be’.

This could not be more perfect. 

‘There are no words to express my gratitude towards you Rusl’. I said with my hands crossed on my chest. ‘Not only you have accepted this great endeavor, but also you and your wife have raised an amazing man with the most noble heart I have ever seen’.

They got really emotional. I guess it is a normal reaction when someone says you raised your child  well - foster or blood, it does not matter. 

I left later to inform Auru of the outcome. Link followed me to his house. He was really happy when I told him Rusl had accepted.

‘But there is one thing you did not tell him, Link’. His face betrayed him. ‘Why?’

‘I dunno’. He sighed. ‘I guess I’m bad at getting praise and all’.

‘You are too modest, you know?’, I said, putting my hand on his left shoulder. ‘It is not a sin to be proud of who you are and what you have achieved with your own hands’.

‘I know’. His gaze was somber. ‘Can we go to Faron woods? I feel like we can talk there in privacy.’

I nodded. He probably did not want anyone overhearing us. There was enough stir with my presence only.

We walked there in silence. Link stopped at what it seemed to be Faron Spring. We sat on the ground like we did the night before. He took a deep breath.

‘I…’ - he stammered a bit - I’m not afraid of bein’ Lord Commander and leading the Army; not even of being your Champion!’

‘I know’, I reassured him. ‘Then, why you did not tell them? You are their child’.

He remained silent for a moment that felt like an eternity. He was having a hard time trying to put his thoughts into words.

‘I told ya before I started to feel outta place here’. He threw a pebble into the spring, making ripples in the quiet waters. ‘I don’t want’em to think I’ve turned into some pretentious prick ‘cause I’m leavin’ to become Lord Commander of the darn Army!’

‘I understand it’, I said, holding his hand. ‘But I think it is quite the opposite, for what Rusl and Uli told me’.

He turned to look at me kind of worried. ‘What did they told ya?’ 

I stroked his cheek to calm him. ‘They are so proud of you, Link!’. He smiled timidly. ‘And they know you are meant for greatness’.

Link’s eyes flooded with tears. ‘I love'em so much, y’know? All of them!’

I hugged him tightly as he wiped his tears. ‘I know you do!’

I wish I could have seen this coming. I felt I could have done something to avoid this. It may be something little, but I do not want him having a hard time or suffering in any way.

‘Go back to Rusl’s and talk to your family’ I told him, patting his back. ‘I am going to stay for a bit longer to pray. I can go back on my own later’. The forest was not far from the Village, after all.

'Thanks for being a friend, Zelda', he hugged me before dashing to the village.

Once I finished my prayer, I went back to Link’s house. His smile was proof enough that he had talked to his family and he was at peace with himself. He had made lunch for both of us. I ate an ungodly amount of pumpkin soup -and plenty of cheese. 

Later, while Link prepared some things to leave early in the morning, I wrote to Auru to tell him the good news. I wanted to make the most of the little time left, so I went to Mayor Bo’s house to see if the Ordonians had any particular need or request. We talked mostly about improving trade and the roads, since they were already making accommodations for the new settlers. Ilia was there too. As she served some tea, she asked me if I could talk with her after I was done.

Once I bid farewell the Mayor, I went outside to talk with Ilia. We sat in the porch of her house.

‘I heard Link is leaving us for good’, she said with a sigh, ‘to become the Commander of the Army’.

‘That is true, Ilia’. She was downcast. ‘I asked him last week’.

‘I’m sad he is leaving, but I guess it’s his choice, I can’t force him to stay’, Ilia admitted. ‘He’s always been a wild thing… Nothing can hold him down, not Ordon, not us… not even I’.

I did not know what to say to her. It clearly seemed she had feelings for Link way before all this started.

‘Can you take care of him for me?’, she asked. ‘He’s always pushing himself forward, and he forgets to take care of himself... and also keep an eye on Epona!’.

‘Of course I will’, I replied with a grin, ‘And you can come anytime to check If I am doing a good job. We can have tea, or go to Telma's too’.

‘Thank you Zelda’, she said, smiling widely despite her sadness. ‘You know? I thought you were going to be stiff and snobby, but you are the opposite! You are, like, really down to earth and friendly!’

I laughed so much at her comment, I loved her sincerity and earnestness.

'I wish I had a friend like you growing up. My only friendship when I was younger was a really sweet girl from court, but life had its own plans for us, separate ways. It's a long story'.

'We can _be_ friends, if you want to'.

I bet I had the silliest grin on my face when I answered, 'Of course we can!'

We laughed for a good while, and she told me some things about her: her mother had died when she was fourteen, and she was the Village's midwife, also about her adventures during the invasion. She wants to follow her mother's steps, and some more, learning about medicine.

‘I like it here’, I pointed out, ‘I can be myself’. 

‘What do you mean?’, she asked, ‘How is life in the castle?’

‘Things in general are pretty formal, thus a bit boring’, I explained her. ‘People tend to fall under the pressure of social expectations, being proper, and things like that. But I want to change the way of things’.

‘How?’, Ilia asked.

‘By breaking the rules!’, I exclaimed. ‘That is the reason why I am bringing people from the provinces and other places to be in the Council. I want real people, not a bunch of weirdos!’

‘You realize that one of the members of your Council fits the description?’ Link interrupted us. 

 _Says the man who shape-shifted into a wolf,_ I told myself.

‘Shad’s interest in the Occa is not strange!’, I commented. Link did not try to retort.

‘Everything is ready for us to leave tomorrow morning, Zelda’, he added, changing the subject, ‘You have to pack your things’.

I said farewell to Ilia and went to Link’s house reluctantly. I did not want to leave, for I had been shown a place I was free to do as I please, where I was welcomed not as royalty, but as one of them.

‘I will miss Ordon’, I told Link, as I carefully packed the lovely wreath Ilia and Beth made for me. I intend to let it dry and hang it in my chamber.

‘Then leave here the clothes Uli made for you’, he said nonchalantly, ‘We can come back here whenever you want’.

‘Really?’. He nodded to me. ‘Thank you so much!’, I said, hugging him. He was stiff at the beggining, then hugged me back.

‘No, Zelda, Thank  _you_.’, he replied, ‘For being there for me’.

I tightened the embrace. I did not want him to see me blush. I guess the height difference we have played in my favor.

Link is calling me. I’m going to have dinner now. More pumpkin soup and  goat cheese for me!

Yours,

Zelda


	6. Side Story: A Place Like Home

After several hours of uneventful horseback riding, Link and Zelda were back at the castle, as the sun set over Castletown.

They were received by Master Auru and Impaz.

‘Zelda, I made the accomodations for Link as you requested before’, he informed, ‘with the help of Dame Impaz here’.

‘I hope you find it comfortable and cozy, dear child’, Impaz said, all smiles. 'We took care of everything here, and Ms. Telma is informed of your permanent stay here'.

Link was caught by surprise. He had assumed he would stay at Telma’s, like he had done before. He thought he would start living in the palace once he took over his duties as Commander, but he was excited about this unexpected development.

‘Thanks to both of you, it is really thoughtful’, Zelda said with a smile, ‘Shall we go see them?’

He just nodded and followed them. 

His quarters were located in the same floor as Zelda’s, just a couple of doors away from the one that led to her chambers. Auru handed the key to Link, who opened the door immediately, just out of curiosity.

The room was enormous, compared to his tiny Ordon house. It was divided into a study, with armchairs, a couple of empty bookcases, and a desk; and a room with a dresser, a full body mirror, an enormous four-poster bed, and two stands.

‘One of those stands is for your clothes, the other for your armor’, Impaz clarified. ‘they will arrive soon’. 

The linens, rugs, tapestries and curtains were all in the finest brocade and in the most beautiful hues: emerald green for the bedding, burgundy for the rugs, sapphire blue for the curtains, and a mix of the three for the decorative tapestries. The room had also a balcony with a lovely view of the western side of the city and Hyrule field. And a luxury for an Ordonian: an indoor bathroom, with a bathtub and all!

‘Thank you, so much, Auru, Impaz’, he said, dazzled by all the lavishness surrounding him. ‘I’m honored’.

‘Only the best for you, dear child’, the elder lady smiled, ‘You deserve it’.

Link blushed. Zelda guessed it was going to be a tad complicated for him to get accustomed to the benefits associated to his new role. She asked the elders to leave them alone for a while.

‘How did you like the accommodations, Link?’, she asked.

‘They’re amazing…but it feels strange’, he answered, putting his bags on the floor.

‘If you want to change anything, just tell me’, Zelda affirmed, ‘I just want you to make this place a second home for you’. She held his hands.

‘I guess I’m gonna get used to it, sooner or later’. He looked around again, and walked towards the bed, and dove into it, just like a little kid would.

Zelda bursted into laugh. She came closer, leaning against one of the posts of the foot-board. ‘Can I assume safely you approve of your bedding?’.

‘This is a huge improvement from Ordon’. He was still bouncing. ‘Wanna try it?’

Zelda’s cheeks turned a couple of shades of pink. ‘N- no, thank you’.  _You definetively don't get double entendres, Mr. Country boy._

He sat up quickly, snatched her hands, and dragged her to him, before a gasp even left her lips. Both sank on the bed, throwing away some pillows in their way. She landed on top of him, which made him blush quite some shades of red.

She moved quickly to the side, startled, Link immediately looked less flustered when she burst into laughs. 'Your bed is way too bouncy!'.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. They were as close as they were in his house in Ordon. 

_It feels so nice being this close… but we ain't in Ordon anymore._

Zelda sighed. She got up and headed for the full body mirror. It seemed to be set into the wall. She moved a decoration on the side until it clicked.

‘What are you doing?’, he asked as he got up and approached her.

‘I assigned you this room for a reason, Link’. The mirror was a concealed door. ‘Follow me’.

The door led to a small, short corridor connected to another door. Zelda was about to open the door on the other end. ‘Would you like to guess to which room we are going to?’

He shrugged. ‘I dunno’.

She turned the handle and pushed the door, and entered a familiar room, with a vase of lavenders on a desk, books on a coffee table, and curtains and tapestries in rose and lilac hues. It was Zelda's. 

‘Since you are also my Champion, you have to reach me quickly in case of danger’. She locked the mirror door again. ‘But considering we are living peaceful times, we can give this a more entertaining use’.

‘Like which?’, Link asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 

‘You will see soon’. She smiled coyly.

After that, they went separate ways. Link unpacked his belongings, and later understood thoroughly the advantages of having indoor plumbing; he relaxed while having a bath to get rid of the dirt and sweat from the ride.

As he dried himself and put on pajamas, he heard a soft knock. He looked everywhere, but then his eyes settled in the mirror.

‘Link, are you decent?’, she whispered.

‘If you mean  _not naked_ , I am’. 

She peeked a bit from behind the mirror door.  _I had more than enough peeping at your house_ , she said to herself.

‘I felt a tad peckish, so I asked for some food and tea, would you like to join me?’. She was in a nightgown and robe, hair loose, still damp.

He hadn’t realized both of them ate really lightly during their trip back to the castle - his stomach grumbled at the mention of food. Link followed her immediately. 

They sat at a tea table she had in her room. Her bedroom was really cozy, when he looked in detail: flowers were either potted or in vases, the books she read - _princesses read chivalry novels too! -_ were familiar to him, and the wreath she wore at the welcome party in Ordon was already hanging above her headboard. 

A familiar smell caught Link’s attention back to the table and his host.

‘Pumpkin pie! Where did you get it?. He was really surprised.

‘The cooks made it upon my request’, she answered, serving big slices for both of them. ‘It is not Ordonian, but I hope you enjoy it’.

Link cut a chunk and almost shoved it in his mouth. It was not as tasty as Uli’s, but it was good nonetheless. Zelda smiled widely as she saw her friend enjoying the food. She handed Link a cup of tea and raised her cup for a toast.

‘To you Link. I hope your life in the castle will be a pleasant one, full of fun and adventures’.

‘With a host like you it’s hard not to feel welcomed’, he said shyly.

Their cups clinked.

_You just made this castle feel like home to me,_  he said to himself, as she ate silently her slice of pie.


	7. Fourth day of Waning Crescent of the eight Moon. Summer.

Dear Diary,

After returning from Ordon, I had a couple of busy days. Since the main Council members are all confirmed, now it is time to make some serious planning!

The evening we arrived Master Auru and Impaz had already prepared Link’s new room. He was overwhelmed in the beginning, but I assume he realized it is a perk of his new job, since he dunked himself into the bed once we were alone. 

Link is really funny, by the way. Can you believe he asked me to try the bed together? I knew he meant this in an innocent way - by dragging me with him to jump into the bed - but I hope he shall not get into misunderstandings with other people. Or women. Or said women’s significant others.

Later, I showed him the passage to reach my room. Since we have no need to use it for ‘safety purposes’, I told him we could use it for fun instead - I treated him tea and pumpkin pie before bedtime.

The following morning I met with the Council, after putting a date on the first full High Council reunion - on the first day of Waxing Crescent of the ninth month - we laid out a plan: in short term, which would be in less than six weeks, all areas affected by the Twilight invasion should be already reconstructed. Works are underway, so if the Goddesses bless us, this goal could be reached sooner. 

My crowning should take place after this objective is achieved. It is to be a simple affair, and unlike other times, it will take place in Castletown square. For what I have been informed, it will take some more time to finish the reconstruction of the throne room. This is in my favor, since I wanted to have as many people as possible to be part of this.

In the long run, I want to make everyone’s life better. Housing, roads, trade, clean water, education. If I could write it all, I would surely run out of pages. Hyrule  along the time unfortunately has had several wars with other nations, even civil conflicts that have thwarted their growth. By having good relations with the others and with each other, Hyrule could have prolonged peace, hence a good environment for progress.

By having peace and progress for every citizen, Hyrule could have a rebirth, prosperity: a golden age!

This is the minimum I must do for the people. Everybody did something to help in the war. I must return their kind efforts, starting with Link.

I requested the Council for him to be knighted as soon as possible, so he could take over the duties of Lord Commander immediately. We agreed to have it on the fourth day of Waning Crescent, which was today.

Once the meeting was concluded, I called Link to my studio. I had to inform him on the contingency. He already was in there when I arrived, in the green of the Hero’s Tunic.

‘Good morning, Zelda’. He was beaming. I wondered what happened to be that happy.

‘Good morning, Link. May I ask you why are you so merry this day?’

‘Besides a good ol’ night of sleep, Auru told me that this morning some posters for recruiting people for the army were stuck around town, and a ton of people showed up in the barracks! There are some pretty skilled guys and gals!’

‘I am glad to hear that’. His enthusiasm was over the clouds, it was endearing. ‘I have to inform you of something really important’.

‘What would be that?’, he asked, very concerned.

‘Your knighting, _Lord Commander_ ’. I love the way it sounds. ‘It is to take place in three days, so you better be writing to your people. I assume they do not want to miss this’.

‘Holy Goddesses!’, he exclaimed, ‘I thought it wouldn’t be so soon, I’ll be telling the folks right away then…what else do I have to know?’

‘It is a semi-public event, so it can be done more privately or the opposite, it is your choice’, I explained.

He remained pondering on the subject for some minutes. ‘I’ll do it public’. 

‘Are you sure of it? I had the impression you would have liked a more private affair’, I said reclining on my chair.

‘Yup’, he nodded. ‘I think it would be more appropriate, and it would show everyone your army ain’t running around like a headless cucco anymore’.

Now he was sounding like a commander! His statement surely made me smile. ‘Very wise and bold move, Link!’, I said, ‘You are certainly getting the hang of your new station’.

‘I’m glad you think that way, Zelda’. He smiled softly and continued. ‘I had a friend I met during the Twilight invasion. He was a very tough but kind man who helped me improve my swordsmanship…’. He sighed. ‘He said a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. I’m acting on that principle… but I think wisdom is necessary too’.

‘Certainly’. I affirmed. Those words caught particularly my attention. I could swear I have heard or read them before.

‘Do I have to wear something specific? I have no idea of that’. He made a slightly worried gesture.

‘You could go in a knight’s tunic or exactly the one you are wearing, do not concern yourself about that’, I said, calming him a bit. ‘You can be knighted with a sword of your choice though’.

‘That’s nice! I’ll bring the Ordon sword’

‘Ordon sword?’

‘It’s the sword I was going to bring you as a gift from us, I told ya before!’, he laughed.

‘Oh, excuuuse me Lord Commander for my forgetfulness!’,  ****I exclaimed, gesturing dramatically.

‘I never thought you would be capable of sarcasm’, he commented, quite surprised. ‘I thought you were too ladylike for that thang'. **  
**

‘I seldom use it’, I said in a low voice, ‘I am saving it for the time I will be visited by suitors, which I hope never comes’. The mere thought of being forced to marry a stranger revolts me.

He chuckled nervously at my comment.

After we discussed some other issues and explained him the ritual, we parted ways for the rest of the day. Link had to keep supervising the recruit selection, besides having chivalry lessons from Master Auru. I had to review some paperwork, and send summons for the representatives.

As I was about to sleep that night, I heard a knock. It was the mirror door. As expected, Link came out of the other side.

‘I didn’t see ya at the dining hall tonite, so I came to see if you were alright’, he said in a low voice. He was already wearing pajamas.

‘I had pending work, so I had supper in the studio’, I said, shrugging my shoulders.

‘I wanted to show you something that I think needs your magical skill’,

That certainly caught my attention. I wondered what would it be.

We crossed the passage to his room. On the floor, the pieces of an armor were laid out, and on an armchair was a red tunic with the Triforce and Hylian crest emblazoned in it. I had the feeling I had seen this somewhere. It was the second time already.

‘I intend to wear this at the knighting ceremony, but I have this problem that it _literally_ eats my rupees when I wear it. It’s as if it was cursed or under a spell’, he explained.

I sat on the floor to examine the armor. It was indeed a simple spell, probably to avoid other people using it. The spell’s source was in the breastplate.

After I changed it, Link grabbed the parts and tunic and went behind a divider to put it on. After some clanking and cursing, he came out of it.

To say he looked very handsome was an  _understatement_. He was the very description of a knight in a shiny armor. No doubt why he has so many people fawning over him.

He did not look like a boy at all. He looked manly, strong, and, most importantly, _powerful_. A man who can lead an army and bring all his enemies to their knees. Nobody could doubt he saved Hyrule almost single-handedly.

I swallowed hard. 

In my nightgown, I felt almost naked, still sitting on the floor.

‘You look great’. I said with a grin.  _What an understatement, again_. ‘You will surely surprise everyone with that look’.

He approached me, bowed, and offered his hand. ‘Thanks for the compliment, milady’. 

He helped me get back on my feet, and kissed the back of my hand softly. 

‘Auru’s lessons have been really useful’, he said. ‘I feel I won’t be making a fool of myself’.

‘You shall not, I have faith in you’, I assured him. 

I wished him good night and left for my room.  A strange sensation washed all over me, and then stayed in the pit of my stomach. It was not something bad, just… odd.

The following morning, my routine was as usual: getting ready for the day, meeting with the Council, plus some briefing on the reconstruction advances. Link came some moments before we concluded the meeting  to inform us that so far over  _four thousand_  people had applied to the army recruitment. From that number, over half of them had made the cut, and were to receive training starting right after Link takes over his position; the best of the bunch would form the new Royal Guard. 

The rest qualified for other army-related labor, but were still going to receive formal training from Master Auru or Ashei in the afternoons, depending on their choice of specialization: strategy and logistics, or intelligence and civil defense. Physical training would be in the mornings with Link and Rusl, who would come thrice a week - a couple of retired knights were summoned to support them.

During the afternoon and early evening I supervised the arrangements for the knighting ceremony, and after that I did a dress rehearsal in my chamber. Impaz and some chambermaids helped me try gowns and hair. 

After what felt like an eternity - and miles of fabric - I ended choosing a simple and elegant sapphire blue gown for that day. I would not be using gloves, nor pauldrons, only my circlet. Being discreet is key, since the person to be knighted is the center of attention, not me. Plus, recently I have stopped wearing my regalia, opting for a simpler image.

I went to bed absolutely drained.

Morning came and as I got ready for the day I found a little surprise peeking out of the mirror door: Link left a note.

_‘Zelda,_

_I realized you were sleeping like a baby, so I didn’t wanna wake you up._

_My folks are coming for the ceremony tomorrow. Would you join us at Telma’s that evening?_

_I know you are busy, so answer whenever you can._

_Link’_

I decided to answer the same way he did. I wrote a little note to confirm I was going to meet him.

The rest of the day passed quickly between the Council meeting, paperwork, and preparations. At night, as I brushed my hair before going to bed, I decided to wish Link good luck for the ceremony.

I went through the passage, and knocked on his door. There was no answer. He surely was sleeping. As I turned to go back to my room, the door quickly opened.

‘Don’t leave!’ Link exclaimed, grabbing my wrist. His skin was moist. ‘I was having a bath, I didn’t hear ya!’

‘I wanted to wish you good luck, you know… for tomorrow’, I said, turning to him. His hair was messy and  almost dripping wet. He clearly had jumped out of the bathtub, and thrown his pajamas on.

‘Thank you, Zelda’, he said with a grin. ‘Go to sleep, you look tired’. He pointed out, making a gesture to indicate I had dark circles under my eyes. ‘If you don’t go, I’ll lay with you to make sure you do’

‘Alright’. I chuckled. It made me laugh he cared about such little things - and that he has  _absolutely no idea_ what the last part of his statement implies. Bless him.

And the ceremony day finally came. The morning was a rush: I had breakfast while the chambermaids did my hair, then dressed up and had my make up done. 

Master Auru came to pick me up. As we approached the castle gates leading to the square, I saw all the houses and buildings with banners with the Hylian crest emblazoned in them. It was beautiful, and it meant that we are recovering our luster from before the invasion.

Link was standing in the middle of the path to the gate, wearing his armor. The midday sun made him look as if he had a golden aura. He looked really handsome and mature with his hair groomed to tame his wildness.

The streets were crowded. Not every day you can see a hero being knighted in such a public fashion, after all.

A chamberlain announced my arrival.

‘Dear citizens of Hyrule, we are gathered today to honor the man, as you already know, that saved our country from the claws of evil. As a citizen of Hyrule, and as its princess, I am forever indebted to him, not only because of his heroic deeds, but also because he accepted to undertake no small venture: becoming the Commander of Hyrule’s Army, to rebuild it and with his leadership give it back its greatness, and also be the Champion of this land’. I made a pause.

The crowd cheered. 

‘Come forth, Link of Ordon, Hero of Light, bearer of Courage’. 

He approached me, standing some steps before me.

‘Present your sword’. He took the Ordon sword from its sheet and gave it to me with both hands. I held it in front of him. He touched the blade with his right hand, and put the left over his heart.

‘Do you swear you shall respect all the rules of chivalry, fight with honor and for justice, and be the Light of Hyrule?’, I asked.

‘I swear it with my life and honor’, he answered.

‘Do you swear to lead Hyrule’s Army with Courage and Wisdom?’, I asked again.

‘I swear it with my life and honor’, he answered secondly.

‘Do you swear to be the Champion of Hyrule and their Royal Family?’, I asked him lastly.

‘I swear it with my life and honor, forever and always’, he answered at last, smiling at me.

I ordered him to kneel. I pointed the sword towards him.

‘May the golden Goddesses bless you with Courage, Wisdom, and Power, now and always’, I tapped his shoulders and head soflty, making a triangle. ‘You have taken your oaths. Rise now, Sir Link of Ordon, Lord Commander of the Army, Champion of Hyrule, Hero of Light, Bearer of Courage’, I said, handing him his sword.

As he rose and took his sword, the crowd roared. The applause was so thunderous it echoed through the air for a while.

This was certainly the most impressive knighting I had seen in my life.

I will write back soon. I am going to Telma’s later to celebrate.

Yours,

Zelda


	8. Side Story: Celebrations and Midnight Walks

As the first stars appeared in the sky, a slender woman in simple clothes, and milkmaid braids covered by a shawl loosely covering her head, accompanied by a young man in casual clothes and a hooded cape strode through the streets of Castletown. They stopped at an alley, and went downstairs to reach their destination: Telma’s Bar.

On the door, a sign hanging read ‘Bar closed for private party’. He knocked the door and the barkeeper greeted him.

‘I see you brought a surprise guest’, Telma said with a wink. ‘It’s good to see you again here, Zelda’

‘Good evening Telma’, she answered as she removed her shawl from her head.

A large oval  table had been laid out with food and drinks. The guests were already seated: Auru, Rusl and Uli, Shad, Ashei, and Ilia, who jumped from her chair to greet the arriving guests. Colin and Liv were already asleep on the guest room on the second floor.

‘Go have a seat, darlings’. Telma took her seat along with the rest.

‘Bummer, Renado didn’t make it, I see’, Link pointed out.

‘Yes, he excused himself because the reconstruction in Kakariko and helping the new settlers is keeping him too busy’, Rusl clarified.

‘I bet he chickened out’, Ashei whispered. Shad gave her a disapproving look. 'Just telling it as it is', she chuckled. 

‘Anyway, it’s a good thing you left the cowlick at home’, Ashei laughed at Link. He blushed and frowned as an answer.

‘I think you looked so charming, dear’, Telma said, trying to comfort him. 

‘I also think you looked very gallant’, Zelda said, ‘The true image of chivalry!’

‘Cowlick aside, our sport here made history today’, Shad affirmed. ‘He is the youngest Lord Commander in Hyrule’s history at eighteen!’

‘Cheers for that then!’, Auru exclaimed. All the glasses clinked in unison.

As she sipped her beer, Zelda felt the same way she did in Ordon days ago: the warm, joyful feeling of being among friends; a family of sorts.

Food, drink, and chatter were abundant. The evening lasted briefly though, since it was a work night. The other guests stayed for longer, but the undercover princess and her champion went back to the castle. A question lingered in her head.

‘Pray tell Lord Commander, when is your birthday?’, she asked playfully. ‘I am quite sure you have not told me before’. 

‘You are right, Zelda. I haven’t’, he answered with a small laugh. ‘I’ll turn nineteen on the sixth day of waxing crescent of the ninth month’.

Zelda’s usual usual calmness and serenity gave way to a worrisome pout. ‘I feel like the worst friend in the land! That is in less than a week!’, she exclaimed. ‘How come I did not ask you before? You are my friend!’

‘Well, I hadn’t told you before’, he said, shrugging his shoulders. ‘and…I haven’t asked for yours either, so I guess we’re even’.

‘I guess we are’, Zelda sighed . ‘My birthday is on the new moon of the fourth month. I will turn twenty-one. An old hag, I know’.

Link laughed at her comment. There was certainly nothing old, nor haggish about her. Actually  _it was quite the opposite_. 

As they were passing in front of the square’s fountain. Zelda made a gesture for him to sit in the border next to her.

‘My father’s council wanted me married before taking the crown, or before I turned eighteen’, she commented. ‘But my father said otherwise’.

Link’s attention was drawn to her story.  _Not that I'm interested in you being absolutely single. Not at all._

‘He wanted me to be free, despite the limitations of castle life, as long as possible’. She sighed. ‘As his last wish, he ordered the council to not pressure the marriage issue after I was crowned Queen’.

Link secretly thanked the late King, wherever he was on the Sacred Realm.

‘And, ten days before my coronation ceremony, Twilight fell upon the kingdom. The only person from my father’s council that survived was Master Auru’, she made a pause, making waves with her hand on the fountain water. ‘He was only one that thought marrying before being Queen was an insanity’, she clarified. ‘When it was time to retake my duties, I was glad none of these people, except for Master Auru of course, wanted to take part in the new council’.

‘I would’ve been completely overwhelmed if I were you’, Link told her, ‘I dunno how you always keep yourself calm’.

‘Years of practice, Sir’, she said, sitting even more straight than she already was. ‘They can turn a wild child into the most poised lady in the land’, she said, sprinkling some drops of water on him.

‘Hey, not fair!’, Link complained. 

Both laughed merrily.

‘What about you?’, Zelda asked. ‘When we were in Ordon I had this impression that Ilia had feelings for you’.

Link blushed.

‘I liked her, even though she was always naggin’ me’, he admitted. ‘But after the Twilight, I felt we grew apart’. He scratched the back of his head, trying to put his thoughts into words. ‘She is an amazing girl, but we became completely different people. I am no longer the goatherd boy from Ordon’.

Zelda nodded, understandingly.

‘It would have to be a very special person to catch my attention’, Link admitted, blushing even more.  _Gosh, please don't look at my burning face. Din loves to mess with me._

‘Weren’t both of you supposed to be already in the castle?’, a female voice shouted out loud. It belonged to Ashei, who was leaning on Shad’s shoulder. ‘Anyone who sees you might think you both are hooking up!’

Link and Zelda turned beet red at those words. 

‘Forgive her’, Shad apologized. ‘Ashei’s gets a bit wild when she drinks a bit more than necessary’.

‘And guess who's I'm gonna get wild with tonite?! Dis dude!’, Ashei blurted, smooching Shad on the cheek. 

An awkward silence fell upon them, while Ashei cackled.

‘A-Alright, t-that’s too much information’, Shad said very nervously. ‘See you tomorrow!’ 

They saw them go away quickly - actually it was Shad dragging Ashei as fast as possible. 

‘We should be leaving too’, Link said. ‘And forget this moment just happened’.

Zelda laughed. ‘I kind of suspected it’ -she got up- ‘they always sit next to each other and steal glances in the Council meetings’.

‘I had no idea, and they are my friends’. He still was a bit surprised. ‘You are quite the observer’.

‘Perks of being the bearer of Wisdom’, she asserted.

As they strolled back to the castle under the stars, a thought roamed in his head.

_Will ya ever notice how I've been feelin' about you? I’d rather be dead before you do._


	9. First day of waxing crescent of the 9th moon. Summer.

Dear Diary,

These days have been busy, but extremely rewarding - and surprising.

The day after Link’s knighting, he started working training the new recruits. He barely slept that night, since we went back from Telma´s quite late, and we stayed a bit longer chatting while going back home.

I made a fool of myself by not knowing his birth date. Yes, dear Diary, I am the worst friend in this realm - but with the most understanding friend in exchange.

We could have been talking all night long easily, but a really, really close -and very awkward - encounter with Shad and Ashei took us by surprise. And what a surprise it was! Ashei, in a not so subtle way, insinuated they are in a relationship. I suspected those two had something going on for a while. Link had no idea. I guess he was oblivious to the small gestures they always share. But it makes me really happy they are together, their opposite qualities make them an interesting couple. 

But let us not delve too much into the private life of the others.

Since it was the first day of the new recruits and their Commander, I had to make a protocol appearance, to welcome them into the army. I made a short speech - the midday heat was scorching; I did not want any of the new recruits to have heat stroke. Good thing I was wearing a light dress. I approached Link as he finished reviewing the rookies.

‘Good morning Lord Commander’, I greeted him. ‘You are making an amazing job with the recruits, in no time Hyrule will have an amazing Army’.

‘Good morning Your Highness, you honor me with such a comment’, he answered with a smile. ‘I’m just doing my job here’.

‘Have you already met Sir Artorius and Sir Sigfried?’, I enquired. They were the former Knights whose help I requested to help Link train the new recruits.

‘Yes, Your Highness. They are amazing men’, he noted, ‘They were brothers-in-arms of Rusl, to my surprise’.

Actually, it was not chance. Master Auru helped me choosing looking through the Army’s records.

As I have written before, some things Link has said have caught my attention, as also had the armor he wore at the knighting ceremony. To satisfy my curiosity I have to dig into the records at the Castle library, which requires quite some time -which it is scarce now - but first and foremost, I need Link’s consent. He has not told me anything regarding his blood parents, and it would be terribly disrespectful to do it behind his back.

Once we were in an adequate distance from the crowd, I could talk to him free from protocol.

‘Link, I need to ask you something’. His face looked a bit confused with the change. ‘Or do you want me to refer you as _Lord Commander_ all the time?’

‘Not at all. It’s just that your whole attitude changed and it weirded me out’. He laughed. ‘It’s like you flip a switch, and bam! Princess attitude off’, he gestured funnily.

‘Princess attitude aside, remember when I went to the Spirit Springs to pray?’, I commented, getting our conversation back on topic, ‘I need you to escort me to Lake Hylia to pray at Lanayru Spring, please’.

‘Sure, when?’, he asked merrily. I am always surprised at his sunny disposition.  _Does he ever get tired?_

‘Tomorrow evening’, I answered. ‘After both of us have ended our daily duties’.

Once done with that, we went for separate ways for the rest of the day.

After checking some paperwork, I decided set aside the formalities to go visit a certain barkeeper and her guests. Impaz joined me, since she wanted to greet one of them. We were welcomed by Ilia herself, who was very happy to see Impaz again. Telma treated us lemonade and homemade sweets baked by Uli. Little Colin asked me if he could go see Link training the recruits sometime. Seems we have a future knight in the making - so of course I said yes.

I asked Ilia and Uli for advice for Link’s birthday gift. They told me he was not that much into receiving gifts, but he always complained the lack of drawing supplies.

How could I overlook that?! He draws beautifully.

Before leaving to shop for his gift I asked them to join me for tea next time. They happily agreed, especially Ilia, who was really happy to finally know the castle. Little Colin could have the chance to see Link in the training grounds also.

It feels nice to have the chance to spend time with these fantastic women.

On another subject, I think I went a tad overboard at the art supplies shop in the market: two large sketchbooks, a stack of parchment paper, a box with assorted drawing chalks, sanguine and charcoal sticks, blenders and erasers, and a case to carry it all everywhere.

On our way back, a stray cat followed us.

‘I remember when I met him, the cats in the village loved him’, Impaz commented. ‘He played with them a lot’.

‘So you mean he is a cat person?’ That fact certainly piqued my curiosity. Based of how he treats Epona I could guess he loved animals. But knowing this gives me a glimpse about his personality.

‘I guess so, dear child’. Impaz nodded.

That night I had a dream -or maybe a lingering memory of the time my soul was fused to Midna’s; I am not sure, but it has happened before. I woke up to the image of Link, in his green tunic, holding a bunch of kitties in his arms, one popping out of his hat, and several others at his feet. It was funny and cute.

The morning went as usual: getting ready, Council meeting before tomorrow’s first official one, lunch, and paperwork.

I left along Link for Lake Hylia before sunset.

On our way there, I commented him that one of the things I requested right after the war ended was to give every citizen access to all of Hyrule’s corners. And we were on the way to see part of that plan: the new stairway to lake Hylia, that ran along the border of the lake and ended on a small pier. We left the horses before the bridge, and went down to the lake on feet.

I am very proud of the builders and masons involved in this project. They made an amazing job - and quite fast, it took them only eight weeks! They made first all iron structures and pieces required, and then mounted them. Link told me he had heard about it, but he had to see it to believe it.

‘And the best of it all is that it will not interfere with the local businesses and attractions’, I highlighted as we got to the pier and took a boat to reach the Spirit Spring.

‘You always take into consideration all the people involved’, he commented, as he helped me get into the boat. ‘That is nice, thinking you could give a hoot about them’.

‘It is called  _caring about the common good_ ’, I said, ‘some of Hyrule’s leaders completely forgot about it, but I will not’.

Link smiled widely as he rowed the boat. ‘You would never forget, Zelda. Your heart is too big for that’.

I just answered his compliment with a smile.

We arrived to our destination. I prayed for a while, asking for the same I did before: their blessing and guidance to be a good ruler. Also it was to thank them for all their blessings so far. Link stood next to me as I prayed, deep in his own thoughts.

‘I am honestly nervous about tomorrow’, I told him, still kneeling on the ground. ‘What if despite everybody’s good intentions, all our efforts are worthless?’

‘Why would you think that way?’, he asked.

‘Hyrule not always has been a kind place’, I explained. ‘My ancestors have done horrible things to other people; believe me, it is a  _really long story_. I want my reign to be remembered as something good, not a dark period... I already failed them once’.

‘Calm down, you’re going to be great’, he said, offering his hand to help me get back on my feet, ‘you aren’t alone in this. The people you chose are kind and reliable…’ - he blushed a bit- ‘…and I’m with you. I didn’t took those oaths for funsies, y’know’.

It really makes me happy Link is around me. His presence and his kind words lifted my spirits.

The following morning the full Council and I met at the ninth hour sharp. I welcomed them and we took our places. Link accompanied me - wearing a new steel armor with the Hylian crest on his chestplate - for being the first meeting.

‘I have summoned each and one of you for a single, yet significant purpose: rebuilding Hyrule after the invasion that affected our kingdom, which is no small feat, since Hyrule had been in the doldrums for quite some time after all’. I paused. ‘I have faith you will do an amazing job’.

I told them about my wish of taking Hyrule to a golden age, of improving life for every citizen, and most importantly, of my request of not being crowned until the reconstruction was over.

After my small speech, we started working immediately. To my surprise, they all had come with great news: works on Kakariko Village were almost finished, mostly because of the new settlers and the help of the Gorons. The forests and other areas were already free of monsters and other types of threats. All the planned improvements, such as roads and fresh water distribution systems - Prince Ralis and the Zora’s aid in this was priceless - were almost done, and the schools planned for every settlement were ready to start on the first day of the tenth moon, with the exception of Castletown, which would start in two weeks. Telma’s connections were certainly useful in this area, since funding here was quite slow compared to the other regions.

Link informed that the recruitment was a complete success, and in three moons we would have at least 2000 new soldiers and 500 knights, 200 for the Royal Guard and the rest to lead and assist in other areas. Ashei commented that before next spring, and under the condition of securing accommodations for their current settlers - the yetis - we can rebuild Snowpeak fortress.

Shad informed that all the requests to trade agreements with neighboring countries had been positive, and after my crowning we would start negotiations.

‘So, after all this information we have handed you over, I have to present the following motion’, Master Auru intervened. ‘I propose to set as date of the crowning of Princess Zelda this full moon. I consider it’s unnecessary, given the proof hereby presented, to delay this any longer. Hyrule needs you now,  _as a Queen_ ’.

They voted unanimously in favor of Master Auru’s proposal. I could swear Link was grinning in his place. 

It was unexpected, but I felt so grateful they trusted me.

‘I promise I shall not disappoint you’. I stood, and bowed to them. ‘I will give my best for Hyrule and their citizens’.

When the Council meeting was adjoined, a minute was signed by all members and me - a common procedure from now on - and a chamberlain went to inform the townspeople. Notifications were sent immediately to the new settlements and the villages.

I went back to my chambers after the meeting. It was past the fourteenth hour when the meeting ended. I was feeling restless.

Impaz was waiting for me with lunch. ‘I heard the news dear child’, she said. ‘Looking to your face, I am not sure if to congratulate you or give you my condolences’.

‘I am not nervous for being crowned’, I told her. ‘I am worried about a part of this process’.

‘Oh, I see’, she nodded. ‘I remember your poor father being really sad for some days after reading those records’. She held my hands. ‘But he took what he learned as a lesson, and worked hard to make Hyrule a better place’.

‘I know he did’, I said. ‘I will do likewise’.

These records are the compilation of every deed of the Kings and Queens in Hyrule’s history. The information of this is confidential, except to an heir to be crowned, and it is compulsory to read  _every single record_ , so the heir takes the crown knowing all the good and bad deeds of the prior rulers.

The Goddesses only know what I will learn from those.

Yours,

Zelda


	10. Second day of waxing crescent of the ninth month. Summer.

****Dear Diary,

Two big, dusty old crates were taken into my studio this morning. The Head Librarian came with some assistants that carried them.

‘Your Highness, these records contain sensitive material’, he said, adding ‘Discretion is advised’, and gave me the keys to the crates.

I requested to be left alone until I was done, and cancelled any appointments. I only allowed Impaz, Master Auru, and Link to visit me.

This is a very brief account of what I have learned from them.

The first rulers of Hyrule  - after the Spirit Maiden Zelda and the Hero of the Skies defeated Demise, and the humans and Hylians returned to the land from the City in the Sky, or  _Skyloft_ , as it is referred in the records - were not that dreadful. Some were womanizers, drank too much, or liked gambling. Some were just plain, or mediocre. I honestly thought it would be worse. The kingdom was prosper and tranquil, despite their defects.

The threats were scarce. A mage named Vaati wrecked havoc a couple of  times, looking for  _a golden power_ \- very likely to be the Triforce - under the care of the first of several Princess Zelda.

They sent  _a child_  to defeat him in both occasions. History books always mention  _a hero clad in green with a pure heart_ , but never his age. The threat is never mentioned, either.

Things took a dark turn when rumors about this  _golden power_  spread like wildfire across the land. Everybody coveted it, which lead to a horribly long war. In my history lessons it was referred as the  _Hyrulean Civil War_. They mention it as something akin to a struggle for power, being a war of a group of some tribes against Hyrule, one described just as  _the Interlopers_.

They do not mention these people were what came to be the the kin of the dearly missed Midna, the Twili, nor the fact that these people were users of dark magic - which is forbidden.

Before what remained of them were banished, their villages were raided. Not a single soul was spared. The Army of Hyrule, with endorsement of the King of that time, behaved like monsters.

They committed every form of violence, abuse, and other atrocities towards these people.

It was not justice, it was mere viciousness and malice.

And later the Sages dumped that scum of Ganondorf - and several other criminals probably  - through the Mirror of Twilight.

Now, with all this knowledge at hand, I can fully understand why Midna broke the Mirror.  _I would have done the same_.

Other tribe was involved in this conflict, although later: The Gerudo. Some early records call them the  _Geldo_ , but the first is what remained.

In most history books, they are portrayed as a ruthless, all-female, scantily clad tribe of thieves, with brown skin and red hair.

Well, there is only one true thing about the former statement: their physical features.

They lived in the desert peacefully, in a matriarchal society; men were really _fewer_ than women, it was quite common that they married people from other races. They were highly skilled in combat and magic. They would strip off of their belongings and leave in the desert anyone trying to intrude in their lands - especially if they were slave traders. Gerudo women were coveted for their exotic traits, and their alleged insatiable sexual appetite. They were sold to brothels; the younger the girl, the higher the profit, how disgusting and infuriating!

Ganondorf raised as leader of the Gerudo when there was a truce ongoing. His early motivations were fair - establish trade, ban slave trade of women - but his unbridled thirst for power nullified the good he could have done. His plans were thwarted by the Princess Zelda of that time and the Hero of Time.

He ran away and went into hiding for some time, which caused a rift on the Gerudo. A minority remained loyal to him; a large group led by a warrior named Nabooru sided with Hyrule.

War waged on, until Ganondorf was captured. What followed was out of any proportion. The books only mention his defeat and the conquest of the Gerudo tribe.

The King - despite Princess Zelda’s plea for mercy- allowed the  _genocide of an entire race_ , not before giving the Army permission to do as they pleased.

There are no words to describe what they did to those people. I am deeply disgusted, horrified and ashamed of my ancestors.

When Queen Zelda III took the throne, it was too late to make amends. The Kings that came after her only swept things under the rug, my very own father included.

Paraphrasing what Ganondorf said after Link defeated him:  _the history of Hyrule is written in blood_. 

It has always been like that.

I have no idea why this information has been kept away for generations. The citizens need to know this. They need to know Hyrule has not been always this warm and welcoming place. They need to know the whole story, not the tidbits shown in the books.

I will refer to this during the next Council meeting. Link will have to be there too. He must be made aware of this as Lord Commander.

This country will not hold secrets anymore, no matter how dark they are.

Yours,

Zelda

P.S.: There is an old scroll on the second crate that says ‘For Zelda’. It is sealed. Maybe my father wrote it?


	11. Side Story: From One Zelda to Another

Zelda opened the scroll’s wax seal with the royal family crest in it. The paper cracked a little as she unrolled it, showing it had quite its time on the crate.

It was a letter. 

Not from her father, but from the Zelda before her: the legendary Princess of Destiny.

 

_Dear Zelda,_

_If you are reading this, you are one of the many princesses of Hyrule with the same name. You can be my daughter, or my granddaughter - or Goddesses know how many generations you are away from me._

_I have something to tell you._

_My life was not only marked by being the vessel of the blood of the Goddess Hylia, but also of the Triforce of Wisdom. Those are already heavy burdens._

_But a heavier burden is not to be able to have the one you love._

_You see, I met the bearer of Courage when we were children. He had eyes that showed he lived more things than I did, for he believed my prophecy, and helped me unveil Ganondorf's plans. I felt like I knew him since forever, and we became friends instantly._

_Some time after we met he went away, searching for a friend. I didn’t see him in a long time. I missed him so much._ _When he came back, war broke between the Gerudo and Hyrule, and he enrolled in the Army to be a Knight._

 _He became a Hero, just as he always wanted._ _He was appointed Commander of the Army at twenty, after the former one died during the war. He wanted to make amends for the atrocities that happened during it. You will read about that in the records._

_But despite his new rank, I couldn’t have him. He was not a noble, and I was already engaged to an Earl’s son by that time. We always loved each other, but duty tore us apart._

_He is to marry the beautiful and charming daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch later. They make a lovely couple, and he is happy. That brought me joy and certainly solace, b_ _ut we could have been so happy together._

_That is the reason why I am writing this to you. I will fight with all my might so you can be free to love and marry whoever you want. I will fight to give Hyrule a bright future, despite the wars and horrible crimes that stain our history._

_And If someone tries to take that away from you, I beg you, fight with all that you have. Challenge your fate. I wish I had the strength to do so._

_I hope your rule will be a happy and prosper one. I wish all the happiness in the world to you._

_Carry yourself with courage and wisdom, for those are the keys for true power._

_With love,_

_Zelda_

 

Zelda broke in tears when she finished reading the letter. She was deeply touched about it.

She would honor her ancestor, and make her proud.


	12. Fourth Day of waxing crescent of the ninth month. Summer.

****Dear Diary,

I stayed awake reading all the records until I finished them. My motivation rose when I found a really touching letter from the late Queen Zelda III. I was deeply moved by it; her words brought me to tears. I kept the letter - it was meant for me after all.

The records proved she was an amazing ruler. Her father, King Daphnes, wrecked the country for fighting the Gerudo, and allowed their genocide. She picked up the shambles of this land and put them together again.

During her reign, Castletown and Hyrule castle were rebuilt in another location, since the original ones were partially destroyed during the war. The newly crowned Queen and her people wanted a fresh start.

Her life as a ruler was successful, but her personal one was darkened by heartbreak. In the letter I read, she confessed she was not able to be with the one she loved, none other than the bearer of Courage!

She had been engaged to someone else, but the records show she had a satisfactory marriage after all, and had a son. Her husband was a kind man, and supported her efforts in improving Hyrule.

She made huge transformations in Hyrule’s legal system, but I have to highlight one that applies to me: the ban on arranged marriages.

One thing she failed - and her descendants - was to right the wrongs towards the surviving Gerudo. She forbade any form of discrimination and abuse towards them or any other minorities, but she could not take the people that were involved in the massacres to a trial, since her father took the names of those directly involved to the grave, and part of the records of that time were lost.

The only thing I can do is to acknowledge the crimes and failures of my ancestors, live with them, but most importantly, learn from them and  _never, ever, repeat them_.

When she saw me, Impaz told me to cover up my undereye circles with some make-up. ‘You look more like a redead than a Princess’, she nagged, ‘pulling an all-nighter when you don’t need it is bad for your health!’.

I certainly did look and felt horrid, so complaining was certainly useless.

At the Council meeting I addressed the Records’ issue.

‘Yesterday morning these two crates were brought to my chambers’, I pointed the heavy vaults brought by the library clerks. ‘I think Hyrule - and all of you - deserve to know what lies inside them’.

I handed them some parts to each of them. Their faces changed from surprise, to disgust, disappointment or clear shame as they revised the contents.

Link was clearly appalled by the grisly news.

We spent the whole meeting discussing particularly the Interloper and the Gerudo wars, since they were by far the darkest moments of Hyrule’s history, and the recent events were a direct consequence of the former war.

‘The actions of our former leaders were against all what is good and fair, but the worst was that secrecy helped them validate their wrongdoings’, I affirmed, ‘if we are not aware of our history and our past mistakes, history will repeat itself, over and over’.

We voted later. The motion to declassify them was approved unanimously.

They would be available to the public before my crowning, after I made a statement about their contents. All those records and documents need to be organized, after all. Shad was really excited about the upcoming work.

After the meeting ended, everyone left, but Telma.

‘What you did was really brave, you know?’, she commented, ‘It takes guts to look at your past and be critical about it’.

‘It is nothing, Telma. I wish I could do more than acknowledge facts’, I sighed. ‘Your ancestors suffered a great deal at the hands of Hyrule’.

‘You used your power for a positive change’. She held my hands. ‘I am proud of being able to know and work along a woman like you’.

Her compliment made me feel really happy. ‘I feel the same way about you, Telma’.

She told me she was planning a surprise party for Link at the bar, and asked me to bring him to the bar after eight in the evening on the sixth. So I have to keep him distracted for a couple of hours. I wonder what can I do?

But first things first: I needed to talk with him about his parents. I left a note on his side of the mirror door:

_Link,_

_I need to talk about something with you - it is a personal matter. Meet me tonight in my room. I shall have pumpkin pie to bribe you!_

_\- Zelda_

I am going to take a nap now, for if I do not do it now, Link will find me snoring instead of awake.

I will tell you about the outcome later!

Yours,

Zelda

P.S.: Link came in the evening. He said the pumpkin pie was enough to make him talk about  _anything_. He sells himself short, does he not?

I explained him that the words he quoted some days ago sounded familiar to me, and the fact he was the only Hylian in Ordon was quite peculiar.

‘Alright, I’ll tell ya all I know, but the pie is mine’, Link said, putting the plate on his side of the table.

‘First, the friend that told me that… was the ghost of a knight’. He dug the fork into the pie. ‘I didn’t know his name, but he always called me ‘son’, like a grandpa, and told me he couldn’t pass his skills to his descendants’, Link explained, shoving a huge piece of pie in his mouth.

‘I see… did he wear anything distinctive?’, I asked, ‘Like a distinctive armor or something like that?’

Link nodded as he chewed and swallowed hard.

‘He wore a  _fantastic_  armor! The breastplate looked like a wildcat’s head and the helmet had horns’, he pointed out enthusiastically. ‘He also had a missing eye, apparently’.

‘Why do you say  _apparently_ , Link?’

‘He appeared before me as a golden wolf too’. The fork dug into the pie again. ‘And in that form he had a scar in his right eye’.

He munched the pie delighted.

‘Ah! I almost forgot!’, he exclaimed, almost choking for swallowing too quickly, ‘He was left-handed!’

‘That is quite the fact!’ I exclaimed enthused, ‘The Army records always have that kind of information… but now let us move to the more relevant subject, which I think you are avoiding, Sir’.

‘Dang, woman’, he blushed, ‘You're sharp’.

‘Part of the perks of Wisdom’, I said, sipping my tea.

‘It’s not that I’m avoiding it; I just live the present instead of dwelling in the past’. He sighed. ‘My dad, whose name was Altman, was brother in arms with Rusl, who was born and raised Ordonian’. Link pinched the pie with the fork as he spoke. ‘In a trip there he met my mom, Marin Rose. They fell in love, married, and then my father quit the Army to live there with her. I was born soon after’.

It was interesting to know his father was a Knight. It would be easier to track that information down.

‘Which of them had Hylian ears, Link?’ I was really curious.

‘My mum’, he said affectionately with a smile tinged with nostalgia. ‘I got this very vague memory of her walking with me, her flaxen hair blowing in the wind…', he sighed deeply.

‘They died when I was three, during the fever epidemic’. He stretched a bit. ‘Ilia’s mum almost died back then, and her health was never the same. She kept doing her thing though’.

I must have been around five by that time. That epidemic took the lives of so many people. My mother almost died too, but she survived only a year and a half.

‘It is fine if you do not desire to keep talking’, I stated, ‘especially if the issue upsets you’.

‘Nah, I’m fine’. He took another bite. ‘I barely remember them, but it's not as if I didn't miss 'em. I do, but Rusl, Uli and Colin have been my family since then’.

‘Then why do you live on your own?’, I enquired.

‘In Ordon a person becomes an adult at fifteen’, he explained. ‘We even have a rite of passage! I had to hunt a boar’.

‘That is so interesting! I wish I could see it someday’. I wondered what other rites Ordon has.

‘We have four years until it’s Colin’s turn’, Link laughed.

‘He asked me if he could go sometime to see you train the recruits’. I sipped my tea before it got cold. ‘It seems soon he will be one of them’, I commented.

Link smiled like a proud brother.

Before leaving, he told me that this whole idea of researching who was the mysterious ghost knight was thrilling. We will meet whenever possible at the Library to check the records.

This is going to be very interesting.


	13. Sixth day of waxing crescent of the ninth month. Summer.

****Dear Diary,

I have just arrived after celebrating Link’s birthday. We had so much fun. I might have had  _too much fun_. I shall explain this later.

I have not written in a couple of days, so here is a somehow brief account of what has happened:

Telma informed me that my mission was to distract Link to later bring him to the party at the bar, and knock on the door three times when we arrived. So, in order to be subtle, I invited him in the afternoon of the following day, after he finished his duties, to research in the Library records.

The Library was certainly a safe haven to avoid the Summer heat. Despite fall is coming soon, the sun is brighter than ever. Link’s tanned skin and freckles on his nose bridge were a proof of that.

‘I am not sure if we can find a portrait, or any kind of information that sheds light on who your mysterious ghost teacher was’, I said, flipping carefully the creaky pages of one of several old tomes on Hyrule’s outstanding military leaders. ‘The only part we can use concretely is the fact he was left-handed’. I handed him the book.

Link nodded, then he started reading the pages thoroughly. He surely must have found something interesting or useful to apply in the recruits’ training.

I left him reading on his own for a while, for I did not want to interrupt him; he seemed to be entranced by the book.

While he read I wrote the statement regarding the royal records’ contents,which had to be issued tomorrow morning.

When I finished writing, I grabbed one of the tomes on the table. I was lazily browsing through the book when I saw a portrait of a rough man with short beard and long hair with a mid part, in his late thirties or early forties,wearing and armor with the hylian crest, a proof of his position, and with  _an eyepatch_. My intuition told me he was the one we were looking for.

The footnote said ‘ _Link of Faron, Commander of the Army under the reign of HRM Queen Zelda III. At age nineteen captured Ganondorf Dragmire single-handedly during the war against the Gerudo, in which he lost one eye. He showed outstanding combat skills since his recruitment. Because of him being Hylian, some people claimed he was the Hero of Time, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, who alerted the Queen when she was a young Princess of the plot of the Gerudo King to conquer Hyrule’._

 _Link? What a coincidence_.

Wait.  _Commander during Queen Zelda’s reign_?

If this is a joke, the Goddesses certainly have a wicked sense of humor.

_**He is the man the Queen was in love with!** _

‘Goddesses, Link, I think I found the man’. I showed him the picture. His eyes were like saucers from the surprise.

He looked at the portrait for a while, examining every single detail of it.

‘Look at this’. I pointed at his baldric. It was on his right side.

‘HOLY SH…’ - he covered his hand with his mouth - ‘It’s him, It’s him!’, he hushed happily.

I was hoping no one had listened to his outburst. The librarians were always shushing noise makers.

‘I was surprised about the impression it gave me’, he excused himself, ‘It’s just as I had imagined him… and his gaze, so stern’.

‘I had a strange feeling it could be him’, I explained,  ‘I hope our hunches are right’.

We requested one of the librarians to look for the death certificate or any other type of information on the man.

The following morning I issued the statement I had written earlier, after the Council’s approval. After lunch, and doing some paperwork, I met the birthday boy in the Library. I had to distract him there until sundown. He told me the recruits and Knights saluted him during the morning drill. How sweet from them.

The librarians had compiled some documents and letters, and a journal that referred to the former Commander, but he informed us that the journal was very damaged, with several ripped and torn pages. We checked them out to see if they had any useful information. Most of it was military related, but we also got to know he had two daughters, thanks to some letters the Queen had sent him. I will surely go back to the library to check that almost empty journal. 

I decided to tell Link about the letter, and the unrequited love of the Queen.

‘If this happens to be true, it’s one hell of a sad story’, he lamented. ‘So his regrets maybe were beyond passing his skills’.

‘Maybe, but in the letter said he was happy’, I reminded him.

‘You never know with people’s hearts’, he sighed , ‘they are fickle’.

‘Why so?’, I enquired.

‘People have always secrets, undisclosed desires and longings’. His eyes wandered to the stained glass window, and he looked certainly melancholic. ‘He loved his wife, surely, but a part of him never forgot about the Queen’.

‘Do you have any?, I asked. He looked at me puzzled. ‘regrets, secrets…  _undisclosed desires in your heart_?’, I whispered.

He blushed. My question may have made him uncomfortable; he gave me a weak ‘nope’ as an answer. I wonder why he was so shy about it, he should not keep secrets, it is bad for one's health!

To change subject, I decided to give him his birthday present. We went to my chambers.

‘I have a little something for you’ - I handed him the box - ‘Happy Birthday, Link’.

His eyes were sparkling with childlike wonder as he opened the box.

‘I knew you liked to draw, so I thought you might like this’, I explained.

‘I love it!’, he exclaimed enthusiastically, ‘Thank you so much, Zelda, this means a lot to me’, he acknowledged, leaving the box on my desk.

‘I have another surprise for you’, I revealed him, ‘but you have to close your eyes’. His lids were immediately shut tight. ‘No cheating’.

I decided to fairly cheat a little and used a small teleportation spell to end in front of Telma’s door. I knocked three times, and we went inside.

‘Link, open your eyes now’, I requested.

Link was perplexed at the sudden change of setting. He looked at me weirded out; I winked at him, as confetti rained on him and everyone - the Council, Mayor Bo and Ilia,  and obviously Uli with the kids - at the bar greeted him. Little Colin grabbed him by the hand to show him his place at the table.

‘You arrived so quickly, that’s great, sweetheart!’, Telma commented. ‘Come have a seat’.

‘I have a couple of tricks under my crown’, I joked merrily.

We had a good -and chatty - dinner, and later had Uli’s pumpkin pie instead of cake. This one is miles away from the ones I tried here! So tasty! I have to remind myself to ask her the recipe later.

I tried an Ordonian seasonal liquor. They called it  _Moonshine_. What a lovely name for such a _strong_ drink. I could only drink a tiny glass, for I felt its effects quickly enhanced my already more than merry state - my flamed up cheeks, and loud laugh proving it already - I blame Ilia’s cucco jokes.

Link received an amazing gift from Ordon: Rusl had made a beautiful new sword for him. All the gifts he got elicited the same childlike surprise from him. How charming.

We returned to the castle looking as if we had raided a dungeon. Besides the sword, Link received a hunting knife, a fine leather rucksack, some books, a knitted scarf, and a bottle of that mean, evil Moonshine.

I almost tripped on the cobblestone floor, how regal! - Side effects of Moonshine. Link broke my fall inches before I _literally_ smashed my face on the ground. I had to hold onto Link’s arm for the rest of the way back.

‘You smell nice’, I blurted, in a half-drunk, half-sleepy voice. ‘Like wet grass after the rain’.

He laughed nervously.

I realize now how incredibly stupid - and odd - that must have sounded, like something a creepy stalker would say!

We avoided the guards and sneaked back to my chambers.

‘Go to sleep, you tipsy gal’, he said, patting my head. ‘You try to play it cool, but you fail miserably’. My inebriated state was SO evident. What a shame.

‘I am not sleepy’, I denied, ‘I am a  _party animal_ ’.

Link tried to contain a guffaw. ‘Thanks for the gift,  _party animal_ ’.

We bid each other goodnight, and then Link crossed through the mirror door.

I still feel pretty stupid for what I said before. I guess that did not let me sleep. I will definetively apologize to him tomorrow.

 

Yours,

Zelda.


	14. Side Story: A Public Statement from HRH Princess Zelda of Hyrule

_Hyrule Castle, fifth day of waxing crescent of the ninth month. Summer._

 

Dear Citizens of Hyrule,

In the recent days, as part of my preparation to be crowned as your Queen, I have received a corpus of historical information known as  _The Kings’ Records._ The contents are not to be publicly revealed, since they are for the heir apparent eyes only, with the purpose of educating them on the failures and successes of the Kings and Queens of yore.

The information contained in them is critical, since is Hyrule’s history devoid of any type of censorship or restriction.

Two particular events have been either minimized or plainly erased from history books or records: the war against the Interlopers, whose direct consequences we faced recently when the Twilight war fell upon us; the second is the erasure of the genocide of the Gerudo people after the end of the war Hyrule waged against their leader, Ganondorf Dragmire, and his allies. He was captured and later exiled to the Twilight realm, which was the catalyst for the coup carried out against Princess Midna by the Zant The Usurper, and the aforementioned invasion to our kingdom.

The Queen Zelda before me tried to make amends for the atrocities committed by the Army of Hyrule, allowed by her father, but the extent of the damages were too hard to revert, and her descendants failed to continue her mission.

Thus, I have decided, with the endorsement not only of the High Council, but also of the Lord Commander of the Army, to declassify The Kings’ Records in their entirety. They will be available to the public in the Castle Library on the first day of waxing gibbous of the present month, since the contents are currently being catalogued and organized by the Head Librarian and Sir Shad.

I hope this small act helps to mend these wounds from the past. It is my desire to bring truth and reconciliation to this land, aside from being an adequate leader that carries herself with courage, wisdom, and strenght. Hyrule needs to know their history as a whole, with all the dark and light moments of it, for a country that does not know their history is bound to make the same mistakes over and over again.

May the Goddesses bless all of you.

_HRH Princess Zelda of Hyrule_


	15. Fourth day of waxing gibbous of the ninth month. Summer.

Dear Diary,

I have no idea of what time it is, but I had to write this immediately.

I just had the dream of the Spirit Maiden!

The legend says if a princess of Hyrule goes to all of the Spirit Springs, some time after the visit she will have revealed the memories of her past lives. This is because the Spirit Maiden, the very first Zelda, regained the memories of the Goddess Hylia when visiting the springs of Hyrule’s ancient temples. I did not expect this to happen when traveling to the springs to pray, but it did.

All of us carry the same blood, thus the same spirit.

I only remember flashes now, but I suppose memories will come as I delve into my memory. I will have to practice even some more meditation with Impaz, to avoid mistaking these memories with mine, or even worse, blending them with mine, making me lose the sense of reality.

You know what, or  _who_ , actually, is a constant?

_The Hero!_

He is always there, although his relationship with the other Zeldas varied over time.

Sometimes we were just strangers that crossed paths, which is certainly sad. I was fortunate we have formed a bond, despite the circumstances in which we met.

In some lives we were friends, even from early childhood; in others something more - I married his incarnation in a past life! Can you believe that? I have to tell that to Link, I am sure he will crack up laughing.

I should go back to bed. The preparations of the crowning are going fully underway, and I need to be more or less rested.

Yours,

Zelda

P.S.: After I was done for the day - I have tried on more dresses that I will ever wear, but at least I have chosen one for the ceremony - I knocked on the other side of the mirror door.

‘You look like a wet dog!’, I laughed.

‘At least I’m not a dirty one’, he retorted, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

‘Can you come to my room?’, I asked. ‘I need to talk with you about something. It is kind of odd, though’.

‘Alright’, he nodded, ‘I have to tell you something myself too’.

Once we were settled with some tea, I went straightforward to the point.

‘I had a dream about my past lives last night’, I sighed, ‘I recall everything about the lives of the Zeldas of yore’.

Link’s face was  _quite_  puzzled.

‘Remember I visited the Spirit Springs before? Well, I went there to pray, but as a side effect, I recovered some memories of past lives’.

Link nodded. ‘Why is it so important?’

‘To some it is considered a rite of passage’, I explained him. ‘The first Zelda, who was the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia - ancient goddess of Time and Light - regained the me…’

‘You… you carry the blood… of a  _freaking Goddess_?!’, he interrupted loudly. I could swear his heart was going to escape through his mouth.

‘Not exactly Link, I’m just a descendant… that’s partly why I am able to use magic’, I answered awkwardly. I wondered if it was too much information for him to handle. ‘Please, do not think I am weird because of this’.

Link took a deep sigh as he scratched his head.

‘I won’t… even though it’s the weirdest stuff I’ve ever heard’, he told me, ‘and you know I’ve had my fair share of weirdness since the Twilight’.

We both laughed at his comment.

‘Well… get ready for this’, I took a deep breath before  _spilling the beans_ as Link says, ‘We met during all our incarnations….I even married you in a past life’.

I shall not reproduce the  _very_  profane outburst of my dear friend. He was really, really surprised. And really blushed. And flustered. I think I should have been more subtle.

Once past the initial shock, we continued our conversation.

‘So we have always met each other through time?’, he asked, seeking confirmation of the facts.

‘Indeed, Link’, I nodded, ‘In one way or another, we always stumble upon each other’.

‘I hope I was a good husband in the life… Goddesses, this sounds so weird’ - he rubbed his temples - ‘… in the life  _you were my wife_ ’, Link said.

‘I have vague flashbacks’, I explained as I stretched my back. ‘But they were happy ones’.

Link sighed relieved.

‘What I do remember is being rescued by you’. I sipped my tea. ‘Sometimes I was a complete damsel in distress, how terrible… other times I fought on the sidelines or next to you’.

‘Well, your acts this time compensate for all the past damsel-ing’, he laughed.

‘I hope it will not repeat in our next lives’, I said with a frown, ‘I do not want to be a thorn on your side forever’.

‘Nah, that’s not a problem’, Link said relaxed, ‘I hope we won’t meet like we did this time’.

‘With you turned into a wild animal?’, I commented.

‘As strangers’, he remarked, ‘I like that in some of our reincarnations we grew up together… wouldn’t it be nice to meet again like that?’

‘It would be lovely, my friend’, I said, holding his hand for a moment.

Knowing that no matter what happens, I will always have a friend in him forever, gives me me reassurance.

I shall never, ever, be alone, in a way.

On another subject, Link forgot to tell me about something; perhaps it was not that relevant. Maybe he will do tomorrow.


	16. Full moon of the ninth month - Harvest moon. First day of Fall.

Dear Diary,

May I introduce myself again?

I am Zelda Nohansen,  _High Queen of Hyrule_ , fourth of her name.

Yes, the ceremony was a complete success. I am completely exhausted, though, since I have not slept since last night, but I wanted to write before going to bed. It definitely clears my head!

Well, the crowning actually began yesterday afternoon. First I had a light supper, and after sunset, the chambermaids led by Impaz came to help me dress, and do my hair and makeup.

I decided to wear a simple white dress with golden embroidery on the hem, and a cape in the same color, without ornaments except for a Triforce brooch. I decided to wear almost no jewelry, because I prefered austerity - we are still recovering from the invasion, after all, but I like simplicity more - and the crown is  _quite_  ornate. The makeup was discreet, just a little of color to avoid looking like a ghost. My hair was loose.

As I thanked the ladies and Impaz, the door knocked.

‘Your escort is here, dear child’, Impaz announced, letting  _Lord Commander_  in.

We greeted with curtsies and titles, unlike all the time. The full gala armor looked great on him - he was even wearing a red cape. The ladies were thrilled to see him so close. He was a little flustered at all the attention - not to mention the  _more than prying_  eyes of some of them. Cheeky lasses.

As we walked down the hall, we could still hear the chit chat from my chamber.

‘Are you nervous?’, Link enquired. ‘I’m asking you because I’d be really,  _really_  scared if I were you’.

‘I have been with my head so focused on the preparations and work, I have not even had the time to be nervous’, I laughed. ‘But I have to fight constantly against my fear of failing… I do not want to end up being another bad, nor plain mediocre leader’.

‘Don’t be a worrywart’, he scolded me, ‘So far, you have done a good job, you just gotta keep yourself on the same path’.

‘I shall _try_ not to be one’, I affirmed, ‘at least not for now’.

The place I chose for the vigil was a very familiar one: the tower I was locked in during the Twilight. It looks certainly better than before due to the repairs, so it was not as dreadful as back then. Under the candlelight, it even looked cozy.

Once I kneeled on the prie-dieu, Link wished me good luck, and left the room.

My mind wandered as the night passed.

What was I really afraid of? Failure? I have failed before: surrendering to the enemy, and ending prisoner as all my people suffered was a defeat.

 _Yes, but you made amends for that. Your almost sacrificed your life, and you fought bravely along the Hero,_ a voice in my head said. _Do not punish yourself anymore._

You are right… I shall try not to.

Am I afraid of not not being able to know how to rule successfully Hyrule?

 _You must not fear_ , the voice echoed,  _fear kills the mind; the answers you seek are within yourself._

Are they? Wisdom is not necessarily knowledge.

 _Your words are kind, your heart is true, and you are surrounded by love_ , the echo paraphrased Midna, _If you thus carry yourself, you shall triumph._

Is that the key to succeed? It sounds simple, but it can be more complex than that… Is it possible to be kind and firm and resolute at the same time?

_It is, look inside yourself always… May you always be blessed with Courage, Wisdom, and Power through your reign, for My favor is with you…_

My eyes opened. The candles had extinguished, and the first lights could be seen through the window. I was slightly surprised when the tolling of the ceremonial bell echoed in the distance.

I spent the night in trance. I had listened to Nayru's voice. Strangely, I felt more serene.

The door knocked. It was Master Auru.

‘Princess, the processional entrance will begin whenever you are ready’, he announced.

I just had to fix my clothes a little and put on a gold tiara, that resembled a laurel wreath. The ceremonial entourage, led by me, consisted of Master Auru and Link behind me, as Head of the High Council and Lord Commander of the Army respectively; Ashei, Shad, Telma, Renado, and Rusl - they carried my Princess regalia: circlet, banner, armor pieces and my rapier.

At the end came Prince Ralis and Chief Darbus, carrying the High Queen regalia, which is the Hylian Crest Crown, the Royal banner and seal of command.

I only focused my eyes on the podium, but I could hear loud and clear the people’s comments. Some were in awe, some said I was too young. The chorus of voices indicated the the throne room was absolutely crowded.

As I stood in front of the throne, the chamberlain announced the beginning of the ceremony. Master Auru was to lead it, for being Head of the Council. Link stood a few steps behind me, for being my Champion. The group carrying the Princess regalia stood to the left, and the group of the Queen’s, to the right.

‘Present thyself to your subjects, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Hyrule and its annex territories’, Master Auru began.

‘I stand before thee, Zelda Nohansen, Princess of Hyrule, blood of Hylia incarnate, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom’, I responded to him.

The members of the Council that carried the Princess regalia handed it down to Master Auru, symbolizing the fact I would not be a princess any longer.

‘Zelda Nohansen, Princess of Hyrule, Do you swear to abide by the laws of this land?’, Master Auru asked.

‘I swear it with my life and honor’, I answered.

‘Do you swear to rule over the land of Hyrule with Courage and Wisdom?’, he asked again.

‘I swear it with my life and honor’, I repeated.

‘Do you swear to look after the greater good over the individual benefit or gain?’, I replied.

‘Do you swear to ensure the continuity of the royal bloodline, and give Hyrule an heir?’, he asked lastly.

‘I swear it with my life and honor’, I answered.

The crown was placed on my head after the golden laurel wreath was removed. The banner was pinned to my skirt and the seal slid onto my right hand’s ring finger.

The room was in an otherworldly silence.

‘You have taken your oaths, Zelda Nohansen. Rise as High Queen of Hyrule, fourth of her name, blood of Hylia incarnate, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom’, Master Auru announced.

Once I sat on the throne, the chamberlain exclaimed ‘All hail Queen Zelda, may she reign with courage, wisdom and power!’

The throne room trembled as the assistants answered to the salute. It was really moving; it is the kind of memory you take with yourself when you pass onto the Sacred Realm.

Once the crowd was silent, the members of the Council and Link took their positions to my left and right, respectively.

The chamberlain approached, announcing the end of the ceremony. 

The crowd stood up and applauded as I rose and left the throne room along with the entourage. The ceremonial bell rang announcing my crowning to all the people.

Once we were back into my studio, all of us could relax a little, and I realized the purpose of the fast during the vigil: I was quite nauseous, with a knot on my stomach. Probably more than one monarch felt sick due to the nervousness.

‘Don’t be giddy’, Link said handing me a cup of tea, ‘you were amazing there’.

‘I just did what I had to’, I said with a shrug, ‘it is not over yet’. I drank my tea as fast as I could. 

I had to give the inauguration speech at the castle gate. We headed there quickly; as we approached the area we were welcomed by loud rounds of applause.

‘Dear citizens of Hyrule’, I greeted them, ‘We are overjoyed for becoming your Queen today. We promise to all of you to give the best of us to look after your welfare and happiness’.

The crowd applauded.

‘In the last months, many things have affected us; the invasion from the usurper from the Twilight realm almost left us in shambles, but we thrived. We are moving on, and we shall keep that course, with the support of the High Council, the Royal Army’ -I pointed to my entourage - ‘and every one of you’, I stated. ‘The Twilight left a very important lesson to all of us, and it is the importance of knowing ourselves, our history’.

I paused for a moment. The people were attentive at my words.

‘For a long time, the people of Hyrule knew half-truths about their history, and monarchs from yore hid their abhorrent deeds from public knowledge, as you already have been informed. We will not allow for these offenses to ever happen again’. My tone was stern in the last sentence. ‘Hyrule must be a beacon of light, hope, and above all things, respect and understanding between all the people that constitute our kingdom’.

I made another pause.

‘This is the Royal Crown of Hyrule’. My hands pointed to the sparkling Hylian crest with intricate vines to the sides, made of gold and diamonds. It shone like a star in the midday sun.

I took it off.

The crowd gasped, surprised at my actions - and probably more than one of the members of my entourage did too.

‘This crown is an empty object without you’, I stated, presenting the crown to the people.‘We may wear it, but you also carry its weight, for the Kingdom of Hyrule lies not only in the land, but also with you… Let us work together to have a bright present and an even brighter future’.

The audience answered with a thunderous applause. I put back the crown, smiling widely.

‘May the Goddesses bless all of you’, I bid them farewell, so the celebrations could begin.

After we returned inside the castle, I could finally go to my chambers, put aside the crown, and change into more comfortable clothes - I also had a little nap. It was not into my plans to fall like freshly cut timber during the celebrations.

Later, the entourage and some additional guests - namely some fellow Ordonians - had a casual lunch. I never enjoyed breaking a fast so much. Ralis stayed a little more to catch up with Ilia and Colin, Cor Goron went back to his home to oversee some mining operations, and the rest of the group stayed with us.

‘Remember I had to told you something before?’, Link asked me as all of us went to my chambers to be at ease during the rest of the afternoon.

‘Indeed! I thought it was not that important’, I remembered. ‘What is it  about?’

‘I’ - he corrected himself- ‘We wanted to invite you to celebrate the harvest the next full moon’, he offered.

How sweet of them, is it not? I would have to rearrange things, but enjoying the freedom Ordon gives me is priceless.

‘If the my schedule allows it, and the Council sees no objection,’ - I looked at them- ‘I would be delighted’.

'Bring me Moonshine, babe, and we're good', Ashei joked.

Everyone’s faces lit up at my answer. How could I say no them?

‘Uli and I will make you a pretty fall ensemble!’, Ilia exclaimed, bursting of joy. Uli nodded enthusiastically.

I have to make a reminder to get something really nice for their birthdays. Both are always so sweet and kind to me.

Impaz awaited us in my chambers, and we kept the chatter until sunset. Ilia and Impaz commented details of the ceremony as Uli and I talked about how big and cute little Liv is getting - she gave me a smile!. Rusl talked to Link -still in his gala armor, bless him - as he carried Colin on his shoulders.

The same feeling of joy and happiness that I felt the first time I went to Ordon washed all over me again.

Nayru was right. I am surrounded by love.

Yours,


	17. Full moon of the tenth month. Fall.

Dear Diary,

I wish I had time to write more often. These days have been really exhausting. I have seriously considered allowing my bed to be one of my potential suitors someday, but I guess a four-poster bed is not that interested in such affairs.

This last moon I have received protocolar visits of all the neighbouring territories - Termina, Labrynna and Holodrum - we are making trading agreements with, inaugurate Castletown’s new school, supervised the completion of the infrastructure works, and held Court. I also did all related and non-related paperwork.

So going to Ordon for the harvest was a well-deserved break.

We departed before sunset. Since the road improvements, traveling times have considerably reduced. So a trip that used to take almost five to six hours, now takes only four at most.

Our arrival was to a silent Ordon, covered in the warm colors of crunchy leaves that floated in the chilly breeze. The almost full moon was already peeking out from the hills. It was a picture perfect autumn night.

As I took our saddlebags inside, Link indicated me he was going to greet his family after checking the horses. I unpacked my things, and changed from my riding clothes. I went to the spring to fetch some fresh water and wash my face. I really felt tempted to put my feet into it; the water was nicely warm.

When I came back, I was still on my own, so I decided to do some things: light the hearth and some candles, lay the cots, and put the table to eat something - Link would have to cook though. I was considering going outside to pick some flowers to put in a vase when Link got back.

‘Hey, why the odd face?’, I asked. He had a really quirky look.

‘N-nothing!’, he answered nervously. ‘It’s just I’m not used to having someone around the house’.

‘But I’ve been here before’, I reminded him.

‘Nevermind’. He changed the subject, putting a basket on the table. ‘Uli sent pumpkin soup for us, she thought we might be hungry’.

Bless her. We wolfed down the whole pot between the two of us.

The basket also had a jar of mulled wine. It was perfect to keeping us even more warm - and talkative.

‘How is the training going so far?’ I asked him. ‘Although I get the reports, it is always good to know from the source’.

‘It’s been great!’, he enthusiastically remarked. ‘They are such good guys and gals, I’m amazed at their progress… I think it would be a great idea to take them to Snowpeak for a special training course’

‘It is certainly an interesting idea… Has any of them caught your eye?’, I enquired him, out of sheer curiosity.

‘Some of them are really good! I might get some of them promoted to higher ranks once the training ends’

‘That is not what I actually meant’, I said, avoiding to burst into laugh at his naivete. ‘I meant if you had found any of them attractive’.

‘I see…’ - he nodded, finally understanding the cue - ‘…and nope’, he denied blushing up to his ears, ‘I think I have told you before it would’ve to be someone really special’.

Link refilled our cups in silence.

‘But what about you?’, he asked. ‘Do you like someone?’, and sipped his wine.

Not even Midna during my captivity had asked me that. And she _loved_ to get personal information - according to her was for ‘ _potential blackmail purposes_ ’. So the question was certainly unexpected, especially coming from Link.

‘Umm… I have never fancied someone’, I admitted. ‘Never, ever…- I sighed -  does that make me odd?’

‘I don’t think so’, he affirmed, ‘Royalty and other things aside’, he pointed at our Triforces, ‘you are pretty much a normal woman to me’. He drank a sip. ‘Maybe we we would have been friends anyway, no matter our circumstances’.

I smiled at his remark.

‘Even if I was your wife in a past life?’, I asked with a laugh before sipping my wine.

‘Of course!’, he laughed, ‘Who says love and friendship can’t go hand in hand?’

‘You are certainly right’, I conceded, ‘but I am accustomed to a world in which marriages, albeit not forced, are with always seeking an advantage, when the natural thing should be simply sharing your life with someone you love’. I paused. ‘Besides, you grew up with a high standard in relationships. Rusl and Uli are an outstanding example of a happy marriage’.

Link listened attentively.

‘In my case, I grew up with accounts of others - mainly Impaz - of my parents’ marriage. I have vague memories of them together… I only remember my father’s perpetual melancholy for losing her’.

‘You’re afraid you will end up being another loveless noblewoman’, Link affirmed.

‘Your assumption is correct’, I sighed. ‘In my life, love has always been seen as a stroke of luck’.

‘But your ancestor fought hard for you to be free to choose’, Link reminded me, ‘you shouldn’t make her efforts go to waste by throwing yourself in a marriage to benefit the kingdom’ - he downed his glass - ‘you have done more than enough so far… You can be selfish on this if you want to - just my two rupees’.

‘You are right’, I admitted, ‘I should not let the bad experiences of others affect mine’ - I sighed - ‘I just tend to put other people’s happiness before mine’.

‘You put  _a whole country’s_  happiness before yours’ - Link took a deep breath - ‘I…I care about you, y’know?’

‘I know, that’s why you are my _best_ friend’, I answered to his sweet remark. ‘I care deeply about you too!’, and kissed his cheek.

He jolted from the surprise.

‘Link, what is wrong?’, I asked him. 

‘You just startled me and I’m feeling kinda drowsy’, he said nervously, getting up. Maybe my outburst surprised him in the wrong way. 

It was surely late! the moon was high on the sky. We went to bed soon after. Thanks to all the travel - and with the help of the mulled wine - I slept soundly.

I had a strange dream though.

I was in the middle of the desert. I wandered on the endless, lifeless sands, looking for a way out. I was about to despair, when it started raining. I was quickly soaking wet, but the rain went away as fast as it came, and the sun shone again.

I looked at my wet feet. A rose bush had sprouted in front of me, and several roses of dusky corals, pinks and yellows had bloomed in it.

And I woke up.

I realized I was alone, and it was way past noon. I got up and dressed quickly to go to Rusl’s house; it was easy to assume Link was there.

But he was not.

Uli and the children were there. She told me the men had gone to fetch wood for the bonfire, and explained me the festivity: people from the village - and now a couple of new nearby settlements - gathered to thank the Goddesses for an abundant harvest; the celebration day is the last one for harvesting crops. At sunset, people meet for a dinner together, so they light the bonfire and cook a lot of food.

‘In the end, it’s just an elaborate way for people to meet for dinner’, Uli said, shrugging her shoulders. ‘As if Ordonians weren’t good eaters already’.

I only nodded to her statement, as I was devouring my second slice of pumpkin pie. Ordon’s antics are  _really_ catchy.

Some time later, Link and Rusl arrived. Uli was teaching me how to make pumpkin pie. Cooking is really entertaining, and surprisingly relaxing. Only one thing remained on the back of my mind though: the strange dream I had.

I tried not to give it too much thought, but something told me it is more important than it seems.

‘Who is that pie for?’, Link’s voice said over my shoulder. I jolted,almost spilling the mixture I was preparing.

 _This boy seriously forgets about something called ‘personal space’_. His spontaneity makes me feel awkward sometimes.

‘For  _all_  of us, if I do not ruin it’, I answered while I poured the mixture into the huge pan. Little Colin also came to see my attempts at cooking - and snack on the scraps of raw mixture on the bowl.

‘I bet it’ll taste good’, he affirmed confidently, ‘once it’s cooked though’ - he stared at Colin.

Colin stuck his tongue out mischievously to Link and kept happily licking the pumpkin filling on a wooden spatula.

‘Do you like Zelda, Link?’, Little Colin asked out of the blue, ‘You look at her like dad looks at mom’.

Link laughed nervously. I felt my cheeks getting warmer, and tried to contain my laughter at such sweet, innocent remark. Children can make really wild assumptions sometimes!

‘F-friends… kinda l-like each other’, Link tried to explain him, stammering a bit, ‘that’s why they’re friends’.

‘What Link means is that friendship is a kind of love’, I attempted to tell him in a simpler way, ‘because friends care and look after each other’.

‘But Beth always says “boys and girls will end up liking each other, that’s why they can’t be friends”!’, he exclaimed, mimicking her quite accurately.

‘Nah, just don’t listen to her’, Link tried to dismiss the subject. He looked a little uncomfortable.

‘Just tell her we are a good example of friendship’, I said, following his cue, ‘although we are of a different gender, we are friends that love each other’.

Colin nodded understandingly.

Once the pie went in the oven, we went outside. The people had laid out a large table, even bigger than when I first came. We ate at dusk, and the dinner itself prolonged for a couple of hours. Luckily I was seated next to Ilia, so we could catch up. She is interested in learning medicine from Shaman Renado,the Gorons and the Zoras, so she can help anyone that needs aid. I encouraged her to do so! Good medics are always necessary, and Ilia, with her kind demeanor will surely succeed.

After all were more or less done eating, most people gathered around the bonfire, talking and drinking under the full moon. The night was nice and slightly cold.

Link and I returned to his house relatively early, since we had to leave at dawn to go back to Castletown. All the food -my first pumpkin pie was pretty decent for a first try - and the mulled wine made me sleepy. Link fell asleep really quickly. He was quite silent during the dinner. I wonder why he was like that.

I better go to bed now, my eyelids feel heavy.

Yours,

Zelda

P.S.: As soon as I entered the Castle I received from Master Auru a very particular letter. It has the seal of the Gerudo on it.

I read it immediately when I entered in my studio. Master Auru and Link accompanied me.

_‘To Her Royal Highness Zelda IV of Hyrule,_

_You must find the source of this letter quite unusual, since the Gerudo as a tribe no longer exist on your records. The only reminders of our existence on your lands are a handful of descendants._

_You surely also wonder who is writing this and why is the purpose of this missive._

_I am Naima, Daughter of Nabooru, and current Chief of the Gerudo. Our tribe barely survived the tragic events that occurred after the demise of Ganondorf, forcing us to disappear from the eyes of the world for one hundred and fifty suns. The details of this shall be disclosed to you in the right time._

_We were on alert after seeing unusual activity in the desert, and the sudden appearance of monsters and other kind of foes. But what really made us consider making contact with you was the information that some scouts gathered: they saw a young woman along with a younger man on the ruins of the ancient fortress. She wore a crown, and he was dressed in green; both had the mark of the Golden Three on their hands._

_I saw that as a good omen, for the bearers of Courage and Wisdom of yore, despite the outcome of the war, always sought our well-being. After consulting with the elders of the tribe, I decided to send a scout to see how Hyrule had changed in all this time before sending you this letter. I apologize for this, which some can consider espionage, but it had to be done._

_The information we received surprised us in a good way. Not only you seem a reasonable leader, but also you are well accompanied by a diverse group of advisors, and you are not afraid of confronting uncomfortable issues._

_I hope with all my heart this letter is well received, and the Gerudo and Hyrule begin a new diplomatic relationship based on mutual respect and tolerance._

_Kindest regards,_

_\- Naima of the Gerudo, Daughter of the Desert Wind._

Was this my dream about? Certainly.

I summoned immediately the High Council. We need to talk about how to handle this incredibly unexpected development as gracefully as possible.


	18. Fourth day of waning gibbous of the tenth month. Fall.

Dear Diary, **  
**

I am currently writing from a quite unexpected place.

After we received the letter, we held the meeting the very same evening. We all arrived to the same conclusions:

First, to plan a first meeting in a more or less neutral territory. There is always a small possibility of falling into a disadvantageous position. Second, after the results of the same meeting, inform the people and organize a diplomatic summit. Third, establish an agreement from the two sides,which involves border definitions, trade, and other types of exchanges.

We decided to answer the letter immediately:

_‘To Matriarch Naima of the Gerudo, Daughter of the Desert Wind,_

_We have certainly received your words with surprise, mainly due to the points you made beforehand, but we are rejoicing to know your tribe has thrived, despite the grim and nefarious circumstances surrounding the Gerudo’s vanishment from history._

_Do not concern for sending a scout to our land. Your purpose was not malicious. In your situation, we would have acted likewise, considering this country’s behavior towards your kin. As the old adage says, ‘once bitten, twice shy’._

_We wholeheartedly wish to formally apologize to you and your tribe, and make amends, for it is our wish to bring to this land long-lasting peace and progress - a process of reconciliation to begin anew a diplomatic, as well as economic and cultural relationship, is just the beginning of this._

_We hereby present you an offer for a first rapprochement: we would like to meet in a place of your choice in the amount of time you consider prudent, in order to meet you in person and have an open conversation. We want to respect your privacy; this exchange we have had so far it is not of public knowledge. It will remain known to a few - our Council and Champion specifically- as confidential information until you decide the time is right._

_We await with anticipation to have news from you._

_May the Goddesses be with you,_

_HRM Zelda IV of Hyrule’_

The High Council’s concern was how to cover for my absence, considering I would have to meet the Gerudo myself - along with Link, of course. I suggested using being indisposed as an excuse for general affairs, adding a glamour spell for Ashei to use in particular cases. Impaz is the only person informed of this, for obvious reasons, and one in particular: she taught me magic, so she can see through any of my spells. So, in the end, we would give the illusion I would be at the Castle, for no one will see me actually leaving the castle… just Link and someone under the name of Sheik.

The following morning, I was quite surprised to find a falcon in my window, carrying the answer from the Daughter of the Desert Wind.

_‘Your Majesty,_

_Your kind words not have only rejoiced me, but also my people. We also are thankful for your consideration towards our wish to not disclose our whereabouts until we consider it adequate._

_We present you the following offer: let us meet in the ruins of the ancient Gerudo fortress in the dawn of the fourth day of waning gibbous of this moon. We shall only request you to bring only one escort, to keep maximum discretion._

_We await your prompt reply._

_Kindest regards,_

_Naima of the Gerudo, Daughter of the Desert Wind’_

I answered immediately. We had to act swiftly, since the meeting date was the day after tomorrow. To justify Link’s absence, he ‘ _was sent to observe if there was any abnormal activity on Arbiter’s Grounds_ ’. In my case, we proceeded as planned. We carried enough supplies for two days - just in case anything happened - and no weapons but Link’s Ordon sword. The idea is to present ourselves as peaceful as possible.

We departed at nightfall. I casted the glamour spell to leave the chambers with Link.

‘It’s a nice touch you put on your green tunic’, I commented on his choice of clothes, ‘I missed the green hat’.

He laughed nervously, and turned to fix Epona’s mount.

Once we were ready, we left the castle immediately. We dashed to Hyrule field, and once we were out of sight, I took off the glamour.

‘Good to see you’re yourself again’, he commented. ‘Your glamour spell tends to freak me out’.

I contained my laughter.

We rode the same way we did the day the mirror of twilight broke, but backwards. Once we were near the hills that lead to the ancient ruins, we left the horses, and started making our way to the rendezvous point.

Once we reached the ancient Gerudo fortress, we decided to set camp and rest a little. The night was cold and the waning moon was already high in the sky.

I could not sleep. The anticipation, and a sudden feeling of insecurity made me restless. I sat on the ground, arms wrapped around my legs, and looked at the vast desert unfolded in front of me, bathed in the silver-blueish moonlight. Its eerie silent beauty was certainly mesmerizing.

A pat on my back took me away from my wandering thoughts.

‘Here’, Link was kneeling, and handed me a cup of pumpkin soup. ‘Troubling thoughts are even worse on an empty stomach’.

He was right. The warm food comforted me, making my train of thought slow down for a while.

‘I always feel so restless before something important’ - I rubbed my temples - ‘when I should be calm and poised… like a real Queen should’. I rested my forehead on my knees.

‘You are troubled because you  _care_. And in my eyes… that makes you a  _real_  Queen’.

His words made so happy, I held him very tight.

‘Thank you for always believing in me’, I held him tighter, ‘Sometimes I think you are wiser than me’.

‘And I think you are braver than I am’, he laughed, loosening the embrace. ‘I’d be running around like a headless cucco if I were King. Leading people is really scary…I’m still figuring out how I can lead my men the right way’.

Sooner than we expected, the first lights of dawn washed over the endless sands. We packed our belongings, and looked around to see if someone was approaching our location.

As the sun rose, we saw a rider on the distance, leaving a hazy trail of sand behind them, as a proof of the speed they were riding. Once it was close enough to see them clearly, they waved their hand, acknowledging our presence. I waved back, and they turned to head towards us.

The rider was on a really beautiful steed of light gray coat, with white freckles on the croup. He carried along another steed, of similar features.They wore light colored clothes and a cloak that covered their face, only their golden eyes were visible.

Once they was a few feet from us, they halted, and dismounted.

‘I am Naima’, the tall woman introduced herself as she unveiled her face. ‘Pleased to meet you, Zelda of Hyrule’.

Her red mane framed her beautiful features: thick eyebrows, large eyes with golden irises, highlighted with a black pigment; slightly aquiline nose, high cheekbones, and full, red lips curled into a wide smile.

She emanated an incredibly fierce aura - she is clearly a magic user.

‘It is my pleasure, Chief Naima’, I affirmed, shaking hands with her.

‘You are the real deal’, she commented, looking at the mark of the Triforce in my hand. ' Just call me by my name’.

I nodded. I was glad she avoids the formalities too.

‘I assume your handsome escort is the bearer of Courage’.

‘I’m Link of Ordon, ma’am’, he shyly approached her. ‘it’s a pleasure finally meeting you’.

‘Likewise, Hero’, Naima said, turning to both of us. ‘I’d like to invite you to our home, the Stone Oasis, as a token of goodwill. The elders are thrilled to meet both of you’.

We accepted. Once Link and I mounted the beautiful steed - and covered our faces as Naima suggested - we dashed through the desert at an incredible speed. Those horses were as fast as lightning! I had to hold really tight to Link’s waist; I could have flown off the horse at any carelessness.

After quite a while - the sun was already out in the sky - we reached a rocky path, wide enough for the horses to ascend safely. Some minutes later, we were on top of a ridge.

What was behind those rocks was incredible: the Gerudo had built their houses into the mountain itself! Greenery was not overtly abundant, but they had crops, palms, some orchards, and other types of plants that thrive in drier climate. There were climbing roses in several places also.

It was not only an oasis: it was the proof of people’s capability of surviving and thriving.

As we approached the settlement, several people came out from their houses to see the strangers that had just arrived. I could hear some of them murmuring things.

Naima burst out laughing.

‘They are calling you “ _Moon Lady_ ”!’, she cackled, ‘because you’re  _so_  pale, Goddesses!’

I have never ever been called a nickname - at least, not that I know, besides "Ice Queen".

We dismounted. A group of elders, led by a lady in burgundy clothes, awaited us. She had an incredibly poised demeanor, full of dignity.

‘Mother, I’ve returned safely with our guests’.

The lady came to greet us.

‘Naima, next time bring two horses with you! This is not a wedding!’, the lady scolded her. ‘I am sorry for my daughter’s lack of manners’.

We had no idea what she meant.

‘I salute you, Queen of Hyrule, and Hero of Twilight’, she greeted us. Her voice was soft and deep. 'I am Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo Elders. I assume you must be hungry and tired. Follow me’.

We were received in a beautiful room with a low table and pillows to seat on, full of delicious, tasty, and unknown food and the most amazing drink I have tried. It is called coffee, and is made from beans that are collected from a type of bush; it is darker than tea, tastes quite bitter unless you sweeten it a little, and it is served hot in small,concentrated amounts, because it has an invigorating effect - I felt the tiredness and drowsiness from the travel vanish in minutes.

Naima, Elder Nabooru, and the rest of the Elders told us about their lives in the Stone Oasis. They have done an amazing job, and have amazing agriculture techniques! They have goats also, although they are tinier than the Ordon ones. They have quite unusual customs compared to us: gender roles are quite flexible; men tend to do more ‘feminine’ chores, and women ‘masculine’ ones. Gerudo also can marry anyone they like, regardless of their gender. And when they marry, both partners ride the same horse, so that is the reason Elder Nabooru told Naima about bringing only one more.

They treated us so nicely - they could have done otherwise considering the past conflicts. Link and I thanked their hospitality and kindness.

‘I imagine you wonder why we had decided to reach you out’, Elder Nabooru commented once we had finished the lunch.

‘Yes, it was quite unexpected. I had recently found out about the truth of what my ancestors did to your people’ - I bowed my head to her, Link followed me - ‘Please, Elder Nabooru, Elders, Naima, accept my deepest and most heartfelt apologies for their actions. It is a stain in Hyrule’s history. It makes me feel ashamed, as a Queen and a person’.

A very tense silence followed my apology.

‘Raise your head, Queen of Hyrule’, she ordered. ‘It is precisely your handling of such matters, and the insistence of the Chief here’ - Naima smiled widely - ‘that resulted in our people’s decision to make this first contact’.

‘Mother and the rest of the Elders weren’t convinced this was a good idea, but I did a good job changing their minds after reading the information our scout gathered’, Naima explained. ‘Your acknowledgement of your lineage and your people’s behavior towards our ancestors showed you were made of something else than them… this was reaffirmed when I realized you were the bearer of Wisdom’.

‘The Zelda before me tried to make amends as far as I know’, I noted.

‘She failed miserably, for she barely had any support, and she was still a Princess when this happened’, Elder Nabooru said, ‘but the one that saved our ancestors from obliteration was quite close to her, and made a vow of silence to our ancestor Nabooru’.

Link and I looked at each other puzzled. Who would have been this savior? The Hero of Time was certainly out of the question.

A young woman refilled our cups as we were trying to figure out who was this individual the Gerudo owe them greatly.

When the lady poured some more coffee in my cup, everything fell into place.

Her hair was white, and her irises were crimson.

‘Impa’.

I was on the verge of tears.  

‘As you can see, Queen of Hyrule, there is hope always, even in the darkest times and hopeless places’, Elder Nabooru said with a smile. ‘Impa hid our foremothers on a series of caves in the desert, that run quite deep’.

‘The Cave of Ordeals’, Link intervened, ‘I’ve been there’.

‘You are right, Hero!’, Naima exclaimed. ‘Once the catastrophe ended, and the troops left the desert for good - not before desecrating the beautiful Temple of the Goddess of The Sand - Impa and some Sheikah led the survivors here. The Sheikah remained with them, and they mixed up, that’s why some of us, like my wife Amina here, have Sheikah traits.

‘We know and have faith the peoples of Hyrule are not all the same, and that times have changed’, a male Elder added, ‘that’s another reason we have for reaching you; we see goodwill in you ’.

‘We have no desire to change anything about our way of life, apart from our isolation’, Naima said, ‘We have no desire for compensations or reparations either’.

‘If you wish for anything, just let me know’, I told Naima. ‘If you decide to make your existence known to anybody, I have to make some observations though: you have to decide if you are remaining as part of Hyrule or not; you currently are part of it, for the desert belongs into the kingdom. If you decide to remain and be known, you, Naima, are to become a representative of the province and be part of the High Council of Hyrule’. I paused. ‘This information is the only thing I will humbly have to request from you for now’.

Naima and the Elders decided to discuss the subject immediately, so they could give an answer tomorrow morning. Amina took us to another part of the Stone Oasis, so we could have some rest.

I wish for a good outcome. So far, things have been amazing. I only hope my people meet my expectations.

I should be sleeping. Link already is.

Yours,

Zelda


	19. Fifth day of waning gibbous of the tenth month. Fall.

Dear Diary,

I have several good news to tell you! Let us start from the beginning:

The morning after Link and I arrived to the Stone Oasis was quite eventful. When I woke up, Link was already gone. While I was almost done changing clothes, Naima burst through the door, Lady Amina after her, apologizing for intruding so early. Her clothes were red, with golden embroidery, it really suited her. She is a stunning beauty indeed!

‘C’mon Zelda! Let’s have breakfast all together, your pal is already there!’, She yelled, shoving a poppy red bundle of clothes, ‘But put some pretty clothes first. No way you will be officially introduced to the tribe on that horrible, plain stuff you are wearing’.

I prefered not to discuss the reason why my clothes were inadequate -they are just practical- and abide to their request. In the end, it was for the better: the clothes were fresh and very comfortable - unlike my stiff riding clothes.

‘What did you think I would bring you? a skimpy top and puffy pants?’, she commented ironically. 'These are actual clothes for the desert!'

After I fixed my mess of a head on a high ponytail, Lady Amina showed me how it is applied that dark pigment they used - it is called kohl. It really highlights the eyes nicely!

We left the room, and I followed them until we arrived to what seemed to be a drawing room. Link was already with Elder Nabooru, chatting and having breakfast. We joined them.

‘We were up until quite late discussing’, Naima chimed merrily, ‘we got a good agreement’.

‘W-what do you mean?’, I stuttered.

‘We will open the Stone Oasis to Hyrule’, she answered, taking a sip of her coffee. ‘Slowly, though’.

My smile should have been too wide, for she started laughing.

‘Hey,  _Moon Lady_ , don’t start shining so soon!’, she cackled. ‘Listen to the whole thing first!’

I nodded.

‘First and most importantly’ -she changed her tone to a more serious one - ‘we want to live in peace. The whole of this tribe did not live the ordeals of our ancestors, but we don’t want to go through the same things they did’.

‘I understand. The well-being of all of you is one of my priorities’, I assured her.

'We want to establish a small, temporary settlement past the Temple, which you call Arbiter’s Grounds’, she continued, 'to have a sort of checkpoint’- she sipped her coffee- ‘I guess we’ll see the details on the march’.

‘That is quite a good idea!’, I observed.

I honestly expected a more slow process, but I guess Naima convinced the Elders to favour a swift one.

‘Of course I’ll also accept being representative! I want to see Hyrule with my own eyes!’, Naima admitted with cheer. ‘And Amina can meet other Sheikah people’.

Impaz would be so happy, since Sheikah are so rare these days, and none have the magic skills Impaz has. Lady Amina will be a nice surprise.

I thanked them all for their kindness and willingness. This will be a long process probably, but it will be fruitful.

Once we were done, we were taken to a small square. The people had reunited there.

‘Sisters and Brothers, yesterday you saw two strangers arrive to our oasis with me’, Naima spoke with a thunderous voice, ‘They are none other than the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda, and the incarnation of the Hero of legend’.

I made a small bow to them. Link followed suit. A murmur was heard all over the crowd.

‘I decided to make contact with them after sending a scout to the lands of Hyrule’ - she paused-  ‘and realized they are no longer a threat to our people. On the very contrary, the Queen herself has acknowledged the crimes the Crown committed against our ancestors and has committed to have a permanent reconciliation between our peoples’.

‘The Chief and us, the Elders, have decided to give Queen Zelda our vote of trust’, Elder Nabooru stepped in.

'The Queen has offered us not only peace and conciliation, but also a place in the kingdom, which secures trade and provisions for our tribe’, Naima explained them. ‘Before we seal our agreement, I want to know if you have any objections’.

Not a soul said anything.

Naima signaled for a servant to come. A young boy carried a small potted rosebush, full of the exact same colors I saw in the dream I had in Ordon: dusky coral, yellow, pink.

Sympathy, friendship, kindness.

‘May our newfound friendship be always in bloom like these roses’, She said with a wide smile.

‘May it always be that way’, I answered her.

Naima extended her hand for a handshake. I held hers, with a soft but firm squeeze.

'I promise not Hyrule, nor I will break your trust, ever again’, I swore to her.

'Words of honor, like a true sister’, Naima smiled.

The crowd cheered for Naima.

After leaving the square, we went back to the Elder’s house, where we had a meal, and then we prepared ourselves to return, with the security a new era of peaceful coexistence had begun.

Naima and Lady Amina are expected to come on the second day of of waning crescent. They will stay for a some days. Both are really excited to know the kingdom. I am sure it will be certainly fun, Naima seems to be as cheeky as she seems. She reminds me a bit of Midna actually…

Naima taught us a shorter route to reach the Ancient Fortress, and some passages to make our way easily to Hyrule field, so we could take less time to get home. We actually saved over two hours of travel, which was fantastic. We needed to get some rest.

Strangely, Link was quite reserved the way back. He was not very communicative all along - except with Elder Nabooru; it seems they got along quite well. She even read him his fortune, he told me. Maybe there is something she told that left him thoughtful.

Goddesses, my eyes are almost closing on their own. I have to sleep. I am so glad the weekend begun.

Yours,

Zelda

P.S.: The rosebush Naima gave me looks gorgeous in my room.


	20. Side Story: His Eyes

Link woke up before dawn. It was already ingrained in him, even before being Lord Commander. He promptly got dressed, and before leaving the room checked his appearance in front of an oval mirror in the room. He rarely did this in his everyday life.

The white shirt and green tunic still looked good on him - wearing chainmail on the desert was suicide - although he was on the brink of growing out of them. All the recent training had made him grow fitter and, surprisingly, taller. The roundness in his face had starting to give way to more adult features. He even had started shaving.

Yet, his eyes hadn’t changed. They still had their youthful spark, framed by the messy bangs that fell to the side on his forehead.

And it was on the corner of his eyes in which he saw the woman he couldn’t take them off.

Zelda was profoundly asleep on the bed next to his.

He left the room before delving into the string of recurring thoughts she aroused in him.

_She is so beautiful._

_S_ _he is my best friend._

_I_ _love her._

_I can’t have her._

_I'm not worthy of her._

He was walking around the Chief’s home when he ran into Elder Nabooru.

‘You wander like a haunted spirit, child’, she commented. ‘Come have breakfast with this old lady’.

He nodded, and followed her silently.

‘I am sorry, ma'am, I’m used to wake up early because of my job’, Link explained as she lead the way, ‘I was just wandering around’.

'Do not concern yourself with such things’, she chuckled softly, ’ You are one of us’.

'What do you mean, ma'am?’, he asked with a puzzled expression as they sat on an already served table with a pot of coffee, fresh bread, dates, sweets, and goat cheese.

'You have golden specks in your eyes’. She poured the hot beverage for both of them. 'the blood of the Gerudo does not dilute so easily’.

Link had noticed them before, but never gave more thought about them.

'Maybe one of your ancestors, probably on your mother’s side, was from our tribe’, Elder Nabooru explained.

'My parents died when I was a toddler; I was raised by their best friends’, Link told her. 'l wish I could know more about my ancestry, but I prefer to live in the present’.

'A good way to live by, certainly, young man’, the Elder said with a smile. 'You are wise beyond your years, I can see why your Queen Zelda has you by her side’.

'I’m lucky to have her as a friend’, he meekly stated, 'her wisdom is contagious’.

Elder Nabooru saw the subtle redness in his cheeks and the gleam in his eyes at the mention of the Queen. She raised an eyebrow at his involuntary reaction.

Her experience dictated she must remain silent in this matter, for young people in love tend to be surprisingly fickle, although having her daughter as reference did not help much.

As the Queen entered the room with Naima, the Elder saw how his eyes brightened like stars on a cloudless night sky. It was not mere infatuation, it was devotion.

His eyes were too transparent.

 


	21. Side Story: Fortune-teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs a sassy grandma.

‘Let’s check our maps, I know a shorter way out of the desert’, Naima extended an old scroll onto a table. Zelda did the same, both women chattering about expedited routes and how they can benefit the economy. **  
**

The Elder observed her daughter, her eyes then drifting towards the young man in green next to the Queen of Hyrule. She had observed him long enough to realize he was struggling to hide his affections for his liege.

She followed him, after he left the room without a reason.

‘Young man, you seem troubled’, she said, to catch his attention. ‘I have been watching you since this morning, you see’.

He was startled, turning to see the senior woman.

‘No, it’s nothin’ Elder Nabooru’, he said nervous.

‘Young man, it is alright if you do not want to tell me’, she assured him, ‘I  was only going to make you a small offer’.

His interest was piqued.  _Why would Elder Nabooru take any interest in me?_ , Link thought.

‘What would that be, ma’am?’, he inquired.

‘I would like to read your fortune, son’, Elder Nabooru explained. ‘or at least, that’s what I want you to tell your beloved Queen’.

‘What do you mean?’, he asked her, completely puzzled.

‘We Gerudo do not practice such things’, she affirmed, ‘and you are in love with Queen Zelda’.

Link was as frozen as a wall from Snowpeak, even in the middle of the desert.

She laughed at the scared look on his face. ‘To an old, experienced woman like me, it is quite obvious. Your Queen, though, has no idea whatsoever’.

Link sighed in relief.

‘Let’s go to my garden’, the Elder suggested. ‘Din knows we better stay away from Naima’s earshot… she is such a tattler’.

They arrived to a small gazebo with palms and potted succulents with bright colored flowers. They seated silently on a bench.

‘I don’t want her to know’, he confessed after a moment of silence, ‘it’s very likely I’ll be rejected… she just sees me as a friend’.

'Young man, you underestimate yourself greatly, despite being a legendary hero!’, she declared, ‘I bet all the greys in my head you have more people after you than grains of sand in the desert!’

Link laughed nervously.

‘I don’t think so, ma’am’, he answered, shaking his head. ‘Besides my recruits, that’s it’.

‘Your brothers-in-arms clearly don’t count’, she noted.

He chuckled.

‘I’ll give you an honest to the Goddesses piece of advice, young Link, although I barely know you’. She looked at the horizon. ‘don’t struggle so much’.

‘What do ya mean, ma’am?’

‘I believe your feelings sooner or later will reach your Queen’, she explained, with a smile. ‘If you are patient enough, you will receive an unexpected reward. I am not blind, you see. Just as I saw your affections towards her, I saw her feelings. Such a rational woman like her can have a harder time getting acquainted with the matters of the heart’.

Link’s face lit up at her words. 

_So there’s hope for me, after all._

'But do not despair, for it will only lead to bad choices’, she reassured him. 'Rumor says you turned into a wolf while the demon king attacked Hyrule’.

'As strange as it seems, it’s true ma’am’, he affirmed. 'It was the work of Twili magic'.

'Well, wolves are smart hunters. They wait for the right time to pounce on their prey’. She made a sly grin. 'if you do it right, she will be delighted you’ll end up pouncing on her,  _if you know what I mean_ ’.

Link looked certainly puzzled. Then he realized what she meant, his face turning bright red.

'Young love is so charming’, the Elder laughed, getting up from her seat. ‘let’s go back with your Queen, she may think I am trying to convince you to stay here and marry you to any of my other daughters’.

He followed the elder, trying to erase from his mind the not so innocent images brought to his mind


	22. Fourth day of waxing crescent of the eleventh month. Fall.




Dear Diary,

I have been bedridden since yesterday. I had some sort of breakdown, Shaman Renado told me. And to worsen matters, my period came, merciless than ever before. I have never been regular; actually all the opposite, so when it comes, I am rendered useless.

Maybe I should start being more careful with my body. Take things a little bit slower.

And just when everything was going spectacularly well! Great timing, body of mine!

Well, at least all the visit from Naima, Amina, and a small Gerudo entourage was a huge success. And we had so much fun - Naima found a sister from another mother in none other than Ashei. The Goddesses have a  _wicked_  sense of humor, for sure.

The visit was announced the morning after Link and I returned from the desert. But they had to arrive some days later than expected - they did on the first day of waxing crescent - for something amazing had happened: it rained on the desert!

She told me in a letter that rain occurs in the desert, although is rare, but they had never seen such a storm. People were really happy; they considered it a good omen.

The day of their arrival, Master Auru, Link, Ashei, some knights for the vanguard, and I awaited for the Gerudo retinue near the hills leading to the ruins of Gerudo Fortress. Once we greeted each other, the complete entourage rode to Castletown. People from everywhere gathered to see with their own eyes the arrival of the Gerudo Chief and her companions: Amina of course, Elder Yusuf, who came to explain the irrigation system they had at the Stone Oasis, Elder Selin, who is a historian and the record keeper of the Gerudo, and Elder Aveil, Chief of the Stone Oasis guard.

Naima’s charisma fascinated the crowd and the Council. The highlight of our first High Council meeting, was Naima meeting Telma. She was really moved, and said the Gerudo blood does not dilute easily. Later that day, Link told me before Elder Nabooru had told him the same thing, and that he probably had some Gerudo ancestor, for he had golden specks on his eyes. That was the reason he was so thoughtful on the way back!

Elder Yusuf’s explanation of how the Gerudo made the desert bloom was incredibly interesting. Applying this system - consisting on using glass to make small, thick-walled pipes that drip water slowly but steadily - could be of use to turn lands of, say, Kakariko Village, which are drier and less fertile, into cultivable ones, which would improve greatly the quality of life of so many people, and also by having a surplus of grain and crops, we would be prepared in case of drought or a harsh winter.

We spent discussing several other subjects until dusk; Telma invited us to her bar for a private party after dinner, so we all could have a breather.

A breather that was enhanced by  _a barrel_  of Ordon Moonshine. As a disclaimer, this was not Rusl’s doing, nor Link’s - it was Ashei’s.

The result? Naima beating everyone in arm wrestling, except for Link and Chief Darbus - and it was almost a tier between her and those two. She later complained she was beaten by  _a shorty and a walking rock_. I had to contain my laugh; Link does not make it explicit, but being joke material for being shorter than average is one of his pet peeves.

While Naima wrecked everybody trying to challenge her, Amina informed me how was her meetup with Impaz while we were in the Council meeting.

They mostly shared each other’s knowledge on spells, which is fantastic. Impaz told me later she was impressed with Amina’s skill, and was delighted to have another student besides me.

Amina also told me she wanted to know about the healing techniques we used in here. I suggested she should meet Shaman Renado - who did not join us at the bar- in the morning. I think Ilia would benefit greatly from this exchange, since she is learning from him.

Any exchange, for small it might seem, will be beneficial not only to the Gerudo, but to all of Hyrule as well. Sharing our culture, understanding each other, and coexisting in harmony are the keys for a peaceful land. In the end, it is a sort of ripple effect, I guess. Everybody counts.

The following morning we gathered again, mostly to refine the details of the desert checkpoint. In short, the idea is to keep it no longer than a year and a half, or to establish an actual settlement. This has to be discussed with the members of the tribe and the Elders first. Once approved, the initial step is to make safe roads to communicate the provinces together. That should take around a couple of months. The temporary settlement can be set up simultaneously, so we can optimize resources. The idea is to have everything working by the beginning of spring.

Shad offered himself to leave with the Gerudo retinue when they left and stay at the Stone Oasis for some days to research, back up their records for the castle library, and study the Ancient fortress. This is really important, for great part of our own library records “disappeared” during the war. In other words, they tried to erase what they did to them, and basically their whole existence.

After dinner, they all went to Telma’s again, except for Shaman Renado, Chief Darbus, Prince Ralis, and Link - all had to attend duties in their homes, and Link has been really busy, since the training period of the recruits is about to end. We had seen each other very little in the last days.

I also decided to stay, since I was really tired, and I did not know yet, but I was already a bit under the weather. I was about to go to bed, all relaxed in my nightgown, drinking some herbal tea to comfort my body, when someone called at my door.

It was Link, still in armor, with a very serious expression.

‘Why you did not use the other door?’, I asked, referring to the passage between our rooms.

‘Because I came to discuss something as Commander of the Army with the Queen’, he answered. ‘I’m really sorry for disturbing you at this time’.

I let him in, only because I knew it must have been something important. He handed me a stack of documents once we sat in front of the fireplace. It was a complete planning and budget for the trainees’ trip to Snowpeak.

He would be away for six weeks. I did not expect having him away for such an amount of time, but he explained it was required to make the the repairs and complete the training. Ashei was going with him, since she knows the Peak Province like the palm of her hand, along with a handful of members of the Mason’s guild to supervise the works.

The planning was as careful as I expected, and with a reasonable budget. Only one question raised in my head.

‘When are you planning to leave?’, I enquired.

‘If everything goes well, on the second day of waxing gibbous’. In a week.

I clumsily dropped all the papers to the floor; as I quickly picked up the papers, I felt a strange pain in my chest.

I did not expect it to be so soon.

‘You are tired’, Link noted as he helped me with the documents. ‘Go to bed now. Just tell me your observations tomorrow’.

‘Alright, Sir’. I sighed. 'I am not sleepy yet, do you want some tea?’

'You know I’d love to’ -his shoulders slouched- ‘but I brought back paperwork’

He looked tired too.

The following morning I woke up as if my energy had been drained. I dragged myself out of the sheets - actually, it was Impaz who did it.

During the morning we bid farewell to Naima, Amina, the Elders and their new companion, who was extremely enthusiastic of this new endeavor. Shad said the Oocca are still his first love, though.

Since there was no meeting scheduled, I devoted the rest of the morning to read Link’s planning. Besides a couple of corrections, everything else was carefully organized and well-thought. I could not expect less from Link - and it was also proof of Master Auru and Rusl’s counseling.

My eyes wandered looking for a spelling mistake in my notes, when I realized something.

It was the second anniversary since my father passed away.

And I almost completely forgot. I felt horribly guilty.

I changed clothes - my mourning clothes were a simple black dress with embroidery and cape, no jewelry - and asked one of the handmaidens to send the papers and a note for Link.

_‘Dear Link,_

_Today is the anniversary of my father’s death. I do not wish to be alone. I will be going to the graveyard before sunset._

_Yours,_

_Zelda’_

He arrived shortly after lunch. I brought him a bunch of gladiolus and daffodils - my mother’s favorite flowers.

‘This is the first time I can mourn my father properly’, I told Link as I arranged the flowers on his grave at the mausoleum. ‘Last year I was captive in the tower’.

‘What did he die of?’, Link asked.

‘A heart attack’, I answered. ‘It was so sudden andunexpected, I could not cry, maybe out of the shock. I did not cry at even at his funeral, and some people from the court dubbed me “Ice Queen” for that. I hated that… I think I had never felt so angry at them in my life’.

Link heard me in silence.

‘I was trained since childhood to rule, to be in control of everything: my words, my appearance, my work… but I feel so unfit sometimes, as if I am walking in the fog...you know all about my insecurities. I miss my father’s presence, and his advice…  _I just miss my papa!_ I feel like such an awful, ungrateful, selfish daughter for forgetting!’

And I broke down in tears, like a exploding dam.

As I cried, Link kneeled next to me, and held me tight. I buried my face in his shoulder as he rubbed my back softly.

‘Just let it all out’, he whispered as I sobbed incessantly. ‘get those tears outta your heart’.

After a while, I stopped crying, but I reveled in the comfort of his embrace. He is always so warm.

'Let us go’, I sighed, 'I feel better now’.

'Alright’, he broke the embrace and helped me get back on my feet. 'wipe your eyes first’. He gave me a handkerchief to clean up my face. It had his initials embroidered -Uli's work for sure.

The left shoulder of his dark green tunic was stained with my tears.

We were silently walking back to my chamber, side by side, when my head went dizzy and my view hazy.

And then, everything went black.

I woke up suddenly, in my bed. It was dark already.

'You are awake, dear child!’, Impaz gasped. 'You fainted in the hallway, Link brought you here in his arms’.

I blushed a little at the mental image, and remembered my promise of not "damseling" through life.

'Where is he now Impaz?’, I asked her.

'He went to assure Shaman Renado arrives here safely’, she explained, 'we sent a hawk with a message immediately’.

'How long was I unconscious then?’, I wondered.

‘Almost two hours’, she commented, 'sometimes you opened your eyes, but you were really unwell’.

He must have been terribly worried, then.

A few moments later Link arrived with the Shaman. His grim face changed when he saw I was awake, sighing with relief then smiling widely.

Shaman Renado, as I wrote at the beginning, told me it is very likely my body was overloaded, due to excess work and stress. He prescribed some mix of herbs to drink as an infusion, to improve my energy, and plenty of rest for the weekend, and take things slowly for the following weeks. I shall follow his instructions to the letter; I honestly was scared by what happened.

I slept soundly, probably thanks to the herbs, and awoke to the sight of a beautiful -and  huge- bouquet of lavender, baby breath, and white, yellow and green roses.

Also, cramps. Another reason to take things slowly.

The bouquet had a note.

_‘Dearest Zelda,_

_You had me crazy worried yesterday, but I’m really happy you’re doing better. I won’t be able to see you until the evening - Impaz has basically all the Council and I banned from your room. Since she is keeping guard, I can't use the mirror door. I’ll bring pumpkin pie to get you healthy - Uli sends her love._

_I hope you like the flowers, Ilia helped me choose ‘em. She probably will drop by with Renado during the day._

_Take care (for realsies)!_

_-Link’_

Impaz thought I had a bout of fever due to the redness of my face. I had never received flowers from someone, neither such a sweet note attached to them.

I have been with the silliest smile while writing. And my belly feels funny, but it is a good, non-cramp kind of funny, like butterflies.

Yours,

Zelda


	23. Side Story: Scenes from a Visit

i.

_The Queen’s drawing room, Hyrule Castle. First day of waxing crescent of the eleventh month._

‘Goddesses!’, Impaz exclaimed joyfully, ‘Who would have ever thought Sheikah and Gerudo would make such a lovely creature! Look at your pretty white hair, your eyes are so crimson! And your lovely brown skin!’

‘Thank you, Dame Impaz’, Amina humbly accepted her compliments, ‘you flatter me way too much’.

‘You deserve it, dear child!’, she laughed, ‘now, do tell me which magic spells you know’. She served enthusiastically tea and pastries.

‘Well’, she took a deep breath, ‘I know Din’s Fire, Nayru’s Love, some healing spells, and I can do small glamour spells, unlike Zelda’.

‘Then you are most welcome if you want to improve your skill’, Impaz offered her, ‘We Sheikah must pass on our skill to the younger generations… and I only had Zelda as a student, she has all the skills required, but she is the Queen, after all. The remains of the Sheikah here lack the magic skill you possess’.

‘Of course!’, Amina assured her, ‘I will come at least once a week to see you!’

‘I feel like I can die in peace now knowing our lineage is safe’, Impaz sighed, the young woman surprised at such ominous comment.

* * *

 

ii.

_Telma’s Bar. Second day of waxing crescent of the eleventh month._

‘Dear members of the Council, Ms. Uli, wife’, Naima stood up with a glass of moonshine, ‘besides making a toast to you all for being amazing hosts and colleagues, I’d like to make this an unofficial Council meeting to address a very important subject of Hyrule’s contingency’.

Everybody looked puzzled at the tall Gerudo Chief.

‘We need to address the Oocca in the room’, Naima stated.

Shad and Ashei looked at each other suspiciously.

‘Not you, guys’, Naima made clear, taking her seat, ‘Zelda and Link. I'm curious about their relationship’.

The crowd at the table made a collective nod.

‘Uli and I know the kid since he was a baby’, Rusl noted , ‘it’s pretty obvious they are  _at least_  attracted to each other, but Link either hasn’t realized yet or is too scared to tell’.

'He is being discreet’, Uli assumed. ‘I am quite sure  _he_  likes her… mothers _always_ know’.

'Oh, indeed', Naima nodded, 'you have powers beyond our knowledge. Mother still scares me'.

‘Shad and I saw them chatting at the fountain on the way back to the castle when we celebrated his knighting’, Ashei recalled, ‘I told them they looked like a couple… they are really cute together, even though I hate the word’.

‘Ashei, you told them they looked  _as if they were hooking up_ ’, Shad sighed.

‘Oops’. A vague flashback of her subtlety came to her mind.

‘You seriously screwed up, sister’, Naima told her with a disapproving look.

‘We should give them time’, Telma commented, ‘Both are young and inexperienced. They have to realize things by themselves’.

‘I support Telma’s argument’, Auru intervened, ‘Zelda is a very wise young woman, but lacks knowledge of the matters of the heart’.

'Auru, do you know anyone else who might have information?’, Naima asked.

'If Impaz knows anything, she won’t tell’, Auru guessed. 'on Link’s side, I have no idea whatsoever’.

'Agitha won’t tell either’, Ashei added. 'Unless we bribe her with bugs from the Stone Oasis’.

'Didn’t you brought a letter from mother for Link?’, Amina asked, all eyes turning to her.

'I did deliver it... lost cause, Mother will take her secrets to the Sacred Realm’, Naima concluded, scared of even daring ask the Elder. 'Time will tell, then’.

There was a collective sigh at the table.

 

* * *

 

iii.

_Castletown. First day of waxing crescent of the eleventh month._

Link was riding along the merry entourage of Hylians and Gerudo, when the feisty Chief approached him on her beautiful grey steed.

'Mother sends you her regards’, Naima said casually, handing Link discretely an envelope with an orange wax seal. She returned to the conversation with her new raven-haired friend.

That afternoon, in his office at the barracks, and while the Council was still in session, Link opened it.

_‘Dear Link,_

_I hope you are in good spirits, and my daughter is not giving your Queen and the kingdom too much trouble. Poor Amina, she has to put up with her antics all the time here._

_I wondered if the object of your affections has realized how you feel about her. May Din light the fire of love in her heart, and favor your feelings._

_If you need discreet and confidential advice, feel free to write me._

_Best wishes,_

_-Nabooru’_

The brief but kind words from the Elder brought a smile to his face. He hid the letter inside his chestplate, and resumed his work on the recruits’ training trip to the Peak Province.

_Once I arrive from Snowpeak, I’ll take the risk and tell her for sure. Maybe a letter should be a good idea? I am better at writin’ stuff than talkin’…. Yeah, that’ll do! I’ll start writing tomorrow evening then!_


	24. Second day of waxing crescent of the twelfth month. Fall.

****Dear Diary,

Days lately have been grey and gloomy, as winter approaches with giant steps. The lack of sunlight has clearly affected me.

Also not having Link around.

He has been on Snowpeak with the soldiers, knights and masons for four weeks so far, and I have been sorely missing his companionship. We are friends, after all. He is supposed to arrive to the castle in about two weeks, if the weather allows it.

He wrote me just once, and briefly, apologizing for the lack of letters; he is really busy, and the hawks bring mail just twice a week from the Peak Province.

Ever since the day I had the breakdown, I have been reevaluating my feelings, and introspecting myself to understand them better.

During Council meetings, whenever they mention the progress of the training and the improvements, I feel a knot in my stomach.

I unintendedly wait for a knock on the mirror door every night.

I had never realized how a big part of my life he has become, ever since he arrived that summer night. He has always had my back, cheered me up when my spirits are low, and believes more in me than anyone on this land. I know, no matter what happens, he will always be there for me. Goddesses only know what I would be without his constant support.

I never thought someone would mean so much to me, besides my parents. His absence is as if someone had taken away a part of me.

I have an overwhelming sense of emptiness. I miss him so much it… hurts. Even so, I feel like crying.

It seems my low mood was so evident, Impaz insisted on going on a walk to Castletown together during the afternoon. So, both bundled up strode through the snowy streets.

‘You look weary, dearest’, she observed. ‘care to tell me the reason why?’

'I have been feeling quite lonely since Link left’, I confessed, 'more than I expected, actually’.

'I see’.

‘After the day I fainted’ I explained her, 'I have had an odd sensation in my stomach’.

'Like something fluttering in your belly, dear child?’, she asked.

'Exactly! That is the most accurate description of it!’

Impaz laughed heartily.

'That sensation means only one thing, dear!’, she smiled widely, 'Maybe you fancy him?’

‘ _Fancy him_? No, it is not like that’, I discussed, ‘It is not a superficial, shallow infatuation, it is deeper I think’.

‘Then, it’s _love_ ’.

I froze. Or was I in flames? I cannot recall. Impaz just looked at me curiously, as if examining me.

‘Goddesses, it is ,then’. Impaz remained silent for the rest of the walk. So did I.

To say I was confused it was a  _huge_  understatement. I still am.

When could it possibly have happened? How? What did he do to make me feel this way? Am I overthinking like I usually do? He just was kind to me when I was not feeling well, after all.

I told myself to get a grip and try not to think about the subject at least for the rest of the day. I had to do some paperwork I had set aside to go outside.

Naima arrived to see me in the afternoon, calling loudly at my door.

‘You look like a pile of shit, sister’, she described me very gracefully. ‘Something on that busy mind of yours?’

‘Actually, yes’. Denying the truth, especially to her, was useless.

With large, steaming cups of Elder Nabooru’s tea brew - Naima had come to bring me a flask she sent- I told her what has been happening. 

Her answer? A grin that yelled  _I knew it!_

‘Stop making that face!’, I shouted as I hid my face in my hands. I felt so awkward and silly.

‘That’s why you were so gloomy at the Council meetings!’, she clapped her hands, ‘I didn’t dare to ask what was wrong with you, I didn’t want to be nosey’.

I like about Naima that although she is loud, brash and straightforward, she can actually be very tactful. She is trustworthy.

‘I am really confused about how I have been feeling lately about him’ - I sighed - ‘I am trying to come to terms with it’.

‘You’re too rational, sister’, she said, patting my head. ‘Go with the flow, just listen to your heart!’

‘I shall try’, I assured, ‘I cannot promise anything’.

She left some minutes later, giving me a strange piece of advice:  _if you say it out loud, you’ll make it real._

I returned to check the neglected paperwork after changing into a nightgown, drinking some more of Elder Nabooru’s blend. The smell of black tea with orange zest, cloves, cinnamon and ginger eased my mind, and helped me gain my focus again. I should return to work instead of feeling like a wilting flower.

Yours,

Zelda

 

P.S. : I am done screaming on a pillow, crying, and wanting an embrace, so I can put this situation in words more or less properly: once I finished my duties, I remained silent at my desk for a moment, Naima’s words before leaving settling in my mind.

 _If I say it out loud… no way_ , I thought.

My lips remained shut, but my eyes wandered to a very well-known place.

The mirror door.

I stood up, and not even thinking about it, I opened the door and crossed to the other side, not even caring about the possibility of someone being there - like a chambermaid, butler, or even his squire.

His room was as usual: drawings and documents scattered on the desk, some books piled next to an armchair - he took with him the ones I lent him - and on a coffee table, his armor on a stand, next to one holding his infamous green tunic and hat.

I approached the stand, my fingers grazing the soft fabric of the tunic. Despite all the use it had, it was as new.

It smelled like him: dewy grass, moist soil, a forest on a foggy day. 

Out of an impulse, I took it from its place. As I found myself holding his tunic and sobbing of pure melancholy, some words escaped my lips.

‘I miss you. Come back to me. I love you'.

Goddesses… I never thought I would ever say something like that in my entire life.

I love Link. I am in love with him.

Naima was right: everything falls into place when I say it. It is real.

 


	25. Sixth day of waxing gibbous of the twelfth month. Last day of Fall.

Dear Diary,

Now that I have come to terms with my feelings I am certainly less restless.

I decided I will not tell him about my feelings yet. Once he arrives, and I see if he happens to feel more or less the same way, I shall do it.

My feelings are true, but I think it is not prudent to jump into an empty moat. I have my pride, after all.

Shad returned from Gerudo Province- I decided to rename it after its rightful inhabitants - some days ago, carrying an absurd amount of artifacts, books, and other documents. He brought an amazing corpus of cultural information.

I have been slowly learning how to play one instrument he brought, called a _guitar_. It is quite similar to a lute, but has a curvier shape, and sounds a bit different. I have been torturing my fellow Gerudo councilwomen with my sad attempts to play a tune for a couple of days now.

Naima joked about me trying to turn my love interests deaf. I would,  _except for one certain hero whose presence I am craving desperately_.

Telma reminded me practice makes perfect, but still said it would be an amazing idea to scare off unwanted attention.

Around that time, I received some mail in my studio.

There was a letter with the seal of the Army on it. It was from Link. I saved it to read it later.

I wonder what news it brings.

Yours, 

Zelda 

P. S. : We were chit chatting, waiting for Uli and the children to arrive.

But, then we heard a knock on the door. Instead of our guests, it was Rusl.

‘A hawk brings bad news from Snowpeak’. His hands were shaking.

 _Link,_ I thought, my a pit in stomach formed immediately.

‘There was an avalanche on the way back, on the peak near the entrance of Zora’s Domain’, his voice was almost a whimper, ‘there are five people missing… Link is one of them’.

I felt like all my blood was drained from my body in a second.

‘They are trying to find them in the debris’, he continued, 'Yeto and the Zoras are helping also. They would be sending a hawk with news in a couple of hours’.

I am honestly really scared, and anguished. I am writing just to keep my head away from dark thoughts.

Somewhere in my heart I _know_ he is alright, I can  _feel_  it; I am still worried, though.

Oh, Golden Three, take care of him and his fellow soldiers.

 

P.S. : After some tense hours - Rusl was about to leave to Zora’s Domain to check if they had news, we received the much awaited update letter: Link and his soldiers are alive and well!

They are safe and sound, just with a minor case of hypothermia - certainly it could have been worse. They were found under over fifteen feet of snow. According to the letter, they would still be arriving tomorrow, but late in the evening, since they made a stop with the Zoras to help the men recover faster. 

Link recovered as fast as he always did. Probably to him this was a minor inconvenience, compared to his ordeals during the Twilight invasion. Or he is just being careless and stubborn as an Ordon goat.

I can sleep at ease now. At least, I shall try, for the anticipation of seeing him again has me all on pins and needles.

Goddesses, I want to see him again so much.   

I will read his letter before going to sleep. He surely has more than an anecdote to tell me for sure.

 

P.S.: I have not been able to sleep because of the letter. I… just cannot believe it.

I wanted to cry - I did - and laugh of sheer, pure happiness, and scream it from my balcony so all of Hyrule would know - I did not, for people may probably think their Queen is insane; I am just sensibly lovestruck.

_He loves me._

He loves me.

For Nayru’s sake, I feel as if my heart is going to explode.

How can you possibly cram so many emotions in one day?


	26. Side Story: The Letter

_Snowpeak, first quarter of the twelfth month._

 

_Dear Zelda,_

_I hope you are doing well and not feeling as cold as I am. Snowpeak certainly honors its name this year._

_I am writing to you because I need to get out of my head and heart the things I have been feeling for you. I have struggled about these undisclosed emotions for quite some time, but I decided to honor the mark on my hand, and do so._

_It’s really hard for me to say them in person - it’s likely I’ll end up being a mumbling mess - so that’s why I decided to put them in paper._

_First of all, I don’t expect for you to feel the same way about me, and that’s alright with me. As you know, I will always respect your decisions._

_I don’t have a clear idea of when it begun, or what did you do - a spell, the touch of your hand, or something you said - to make me feel the way I do for you. Maybe it was you just being yourself: wise, strong, yet incredibly warm, sensitive and caring. I am proud and honored of not only being at your service, but also for being your friend._

_You have filled my life with joy and light, even in the coldest days, like now. What I am trying to convey in this letter is not only gratitude and admiration - you already know that._

_Zelda, my dearest friend, my wish is to confess that I love you truly and deeply. These words certainly won’t be able to fully express how strong are my feelings for you._

_I hope we can talk later._

_No matter the outcome, I’ll always be your loyal friend. If you happen to reciprocate me, you would make me the happiest man on all the realms._

_Yours forever,_

_Link_

 

‘This is it, there’s no way back’, he sighed. ‘I’ll give it to her as soon as I come back’.

Link folded the letter, sealing it and writing the name of its recipient.

He left it next to his inkpot, to avoid forgetting about it, and hoped the Golden Three had mercy with his heart.


	27. Full moon of the twelfth month. First day of Winter.

****Dear Diary,

Link is finally back, and my heart rejoices.

The troops started to arrive before dusk. Link was with the last group, so he arrived after the sun set.

When he entered mounted on Epona, I could see in detail, despite his cloak partially concealing him, how his visage had changed in the last six weeks: his hair was longer, he sported a stubble that aged him and made him look rougher, but still handsome nonetheless.

I was waiting with the members of the Council at the Castle gates. I decided to primp myself a little, wearing a little more makeup - bless Naima’s kohl - to avoid looking ghastly, my favorite purple dress with a chemise under it and a cloak, and my mother’s simple floral tiara - I rarely use jewels since my crowning, except for the crown itself on official events.

He dismounted, and I could not contain my happiness of seeing him again, giving him a wide smile. If I were not bound by protocol, I would have run to embrace him.

‘I am so glad you have returned safely, Lord Commander’, I welcomed him.

‘I feel the same way, your highness’, he answered with a shy smile.

After the corresponding greetings, he went to dismiss his men for the weekend. I requested Link to present himself on my studio as soon as he finished his duties.

Once I arrived there, took off my tiara and cloak, but fidgeted constantly with my hair and dress, until I distracted looking at the snowfall through the window, when a knock on the door broke my reverie. Link entered in silence, looking freshly groomed, wearing his uniform, sans armor.

‘I really missed you, you know?’, I confessed immediately. ‘I tried to lift my spirits, but it was useless’.

Link smiled bittersweetly.

‘I missed you too, Zelda’, he said, blushing.

‘I received a letter from you’. I affirmed. ‘It was quite... unexpected’.

He turned pale at my wording.

‘That was _not_ my doing, actually’, he claimed. ‘It was sent by accident by my squire. I am sorry you got it like that, it wasn’t the plan’, he apologized. ‘I was careless’.

He took a deep breath.

‘I was so, _so_  afraid of your rejection’, he confessed. ‘I spent so much time tryin’ to hide my feelings… in the beginning, I thought it was just infatuation, mostly ‘cause you were so nice and sweet to me’. He smiled. ‘As time passed, my feelings for you grew stronger, but I thought you were outta my reach, ‘cause you are the Queen, after all… just bein’ friends and seeing you happy was more than enough for me’.

He joined me by the window, and held my hands.

‘Look at you, Zelda. You’re’ - he sighed - ‘a _goddess,_ turned into flesh and bone… full of divine light, and  _so_ _real_ , so down to earth at the same time… Despite all that…to me… it's  _impossible_. I feel unworthy of such affection’, he pointed out nervously. ‘I was just a goat herder that by a twist of fate came to be a Hero! What would’ya find so special in me?’

‘Everything’, I answered, as I stepped towards him, and held his face to kiss him.

It was not a chaste, innocent kiss.

It was hungry, full of longing and desire.

It was as if a fire burst inside me, consuming everything in its path.

Link’s hands held onto my waist. Mine moved from his face to his neck, breaking the kiss only to catch our breath. I did not know what to say. We just looked into each other’s eyes.

‘One night I found myself crossing the passage to your room’, I commented, ‘and I started crying there, because I missed you so much, and I had no idea why my heart ached for you . Then I realized I love you’ - my voice cracked - ‘with all my being’.

Link held me tighter and put his head on the crook of my neck. It was as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

‘I shall be yours forever if you desire so’, I whispered, reciprocating the embrace, ‘in mind, body, and soul’.

He lifted his head to meet my gaze again. He swallowed hard and was blushing furiously.

‘I d-do’, Link stammered. ‘I want you…’- he clarified - ‘to be with you’.

He sounded so bashful. He is the sweetest.

‘I’m sorry I made you cry’, he apologized.

‘I think we are even’ - I kissed the palms of his hands - ‘I gave you enough hardships, you think not?’

'Heck no!’, he exclaimed, 'I brought that on myself for bein’ a fool!’

I laughed at his remark. 'I just love your accent. I missed your voice'. It shows he is relaxed - until a sudden thought made him jolt.

‘I’d love to stay here with ya, and keep kissing you ‘till I drop dead, but I have to go to the barracks again’, he remembered nervously. ‘I’m so sorry’.

'Then go! You cannot leave your duties behind, not even for me’, I compelled him. ‘just come to my room when you are done’.

‘You betcha!’, he merrily exclaimed, walking backwards to the door. ‘And I’ll also thank Orville for this happy accident… Although I almost hung him to the banner on top of the fortress for sending the letter’.

‘That is so unlike you’, I observed, trying to imagine the situation.

He suddenly stopped, and walked back to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

‘Nayru’s Love’, he just said.

I was puzzled.

‘We survived thanks to the spell you taught me when we went to Ordon for the first time’, he explained. ‘We’ll talk about it later’. He then went dashing through the door again.

I stood in the room, still sort of mystified with had just happened. All the angst and emotional turmoil of these last days faded in just minutes, with just one kiss.

I want to laugh, and I want to cry, and I feel lighter, and I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest.

I feel so incandescently happy.

 

Yours,

Zelda


	28. Side Story: Scenes from Snowpeak

I. **  
**

Link had been running around like a busy bee since morning, helping soldiers, discussing the final touches with the extravagant leader of the Masons' guild, and unloading materials. He made a break, sitting on the front stairs of the building.

‘I see you quite cheery and energetic, buddy’, Ashei noted, handing Link a canteen.

‘Nothin’ like hard work to ease the mind’, he answered, drinking a sip, observing the facade of Snowpeak Fortress.

The fortress had been promptly restored quite close to its former glory, with the help of the soldiers and the masons. Yeto and Yeta would remain as guardians of the building, and a small contingent of soldiers would rotate every month, for maintenance purposes. Ashei would supervise the place twice a month, and Link every six weeks.

He was really proud of his job; the recovery of Snowpeak would mean a lot to improve the Army, and also be a refuge for adventurers, explorers, and travelers from all the corners of the world.

He hoped Zelda would come someday to see the results of the hard labor of all the people under his command.

‘What are you thinking of, dude?’, Ashei snickered, ‘You are all blushy, like those ladies from the court that try to flirt with you or Shad, gross’.

‘Jealous of the cutesy, frilly ladies in pastel color dresses?’, he tried to deviate the conversation to another point, ‘If I were ya, I'd be more afraid of them Gerudo ladies’.

‘Shit, you are right’, her eyes widened, ‘They are beauty, brains,  _and_  muscles! I should go write him to remind that nerd who’s the boss’.

She quickly went inside.

Link stayed wandering around, thinking about how would be doing a certain lady with skin almost as pale as snow, and with a smile able to melt even glacial ice.

 

* * *

 

II.

To celebrate the success of the trip and the return home, the last night at Snowpeak Link allowed a party in the dining hall. The soldiers and knights indulged themselves in beer provided by Telma - and a barrel of Moonshine, courtesy of Ashei.

The men and women got the perfect chance to have a more casual gathering, and get to know each other. To Link, camaraderie was extremely important, and considering everyone behaved so well during the six-week stay, it was a more than deserved reward.

‘There’s a rumor running around, Milord, about you and a lady’, a young, brown-skinned man informed his Commander, ‘did you know?’

Link almost choked on his beer.

‘W-WHAT?!’, he shouted, standing from his place, and glaring at Ashei, on the opposite corner of the room.

‘It wasn’t me! Don’t you give me that look!’, the raven-haired woman shot back, returning to her lively conversation with the Yetis.

‘Please, wouldya elaborate on the subject, rookie Bertie?’, Link’s eyes set on the young soldier, hardly serene.

‘Soren and Meera told us they saw you with a really pretty lady with milkmaid braids, not long before we started training, at Telma’s Bar’, Bertie spilled the information quickly. ‘Then Allen saw her on Castletown, carrying a case that is almost exactly the same as the one you use to carry your stationery things; it was even monogrammed, and Daon saw you with her near the square fountain the night of your birthday’.

Link chugged from his mug as he heard the whole story to avoid falling into a panic attack. Alcohol surely would make this blow less painful- or worse.

‘And Sir Artorius bribed your squire Orville to check all the scraps of letters you didn’t send, telling him he wouldn’t tell you Orville accidentally sent that letter you were so looking for so upset; the only thing we learned is that the lady’s name begins with Z’. Bertie paled. ‘The rumor on the regiment is that you are smitten with her, but you can’t be together for unknown reasons! Please don’t punish us!’

By that moment, the whole room was in an awkward silence.

Except for Ashei.

‘I knew it’, she said to herself, downing another shot of Moonshine.

‘You should become spies in case Hyrule goes to war ever again’, Link sighed in resignation, ‘y’all would destroy any enemy in no time’.

He got up from the table, not even mad at the news of knowing the letter had been already sent. _What's done it's done,_ and he downed the last of his pint.

‘I can’t punish y’all, because it’s all true’, Link said as he left, ‘except for you, Artorius, you ol’ bribey scoundrel. See you at five, you’re helpin’ me getting all the carts with supplies and gear outta here’.

The following morning, Link found a note under his door.

_‘Lord Commander, we are all rooting for you, good luck with mystery lady Z! - All of us’_

Link left his room laughing out loud, finding the cluelessness of his soldiers amusing, and hoped it never showed in the battlefield.

 

* * *

 

III.

 

_I should be dead. The avalanche was enough to kill all of us._

_Maybe I’ll see my old folks again._

_But I won’t ever see her again. Well, at least not in this lifetime._

_We’ll always end up bumping into each other._

_We are bound together forever by the Triforce._

 

Link slowly regained consciousness, to see himself - and his men - surrounded by blue light. He checked his men; they were unconscious, with minor injuries. He woke them up carefully.

A translucent, cerulean dome had saved their lives in the nick of time. His triforce was softly gleaming too. If he pushed his hands upwards, the dome raised, as if he had a magic shield.

_It’s Nayru’s Love_ , he realized.  _Zelda. She taught me this in Ordon_.

_‘…to always guard and protect you from harm’s way’_

He remembered her tender voice that summer night, and one determined thought stuck in his head.

_I must return to her._


	29. Side Story: Pillow Talk II

Zelda cleaned her face, brushed her hair and changed into a delicate nightie and robe, trying to look subtly more attractive. She calmly awaited for Link to arrive while writing on her diary, smiling to herself as she recalled the events of the day.

The ink on the paper hadn’t even dried when a knock on the mirror door made her sprint quickly to open it.

The man on the other side brought a smile to her lips.

‘Hello again, love’, Link greeted her with a chaste kiss.

‘Hello’, she meekly answered, cheeks already rosier than usual. ‘You look like yourself again’.

‘Yeah, the stubble was good for keepin’ warm, but it’s kinda annoying’.

‘You looked good’, Zelda patted his cheek, ‘But I like you better like this. Come with me’.

She lead him by the hand to the fireplace and they sat close to the fire. A tray full of treats and a teapot was served on a low table. Zelda served some tea for both of them. She silently sipped her tea while Link gobbled down a cinnamon roll and a slice of lemon cake, certainly amused of her beloved’s appetite.

‘I didn’t realize I had a serious case of the munchies’, he said once done, ‘I missed this’.

‘Likewise’. She wiped a crumb stuck on his cheek. ‘You owe me an explanation’.

‘Oh, right’, he remembered, ‘ _Nayru’s Love_ ’.

Zelda nodded.

‘Long story short: lightning fell on a tree on top of a mountain wall. The tree collapsed. I was helpin’ out some rookies on the rear move a cart that was stuck in the snow. Part of the timber, and a shitload of snow and rocks fell upon us’ , he roughly narrated. ‘By all accounts, we should’ve died. Period’.

‘Goddesses’, Zelda whimpered.

‘But we didn’t… thanks to you, and the spell you taught me when you went with me to Ordon to meet Rusl and them folks’, he clarified, ‘so don’t be all pouty, love. It’s over, I’m here with you, and…’ - he lifted her by the waist, sitting her on his lap, to her surprise - ‘ _you are mine_ … I never thought you would reciprocate my feelings, and here we are, all happy and cuddly’.

'You are right’, Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. ‘which reminds me I should start teaching you magic’- she sat up straight- 'give me your hands, please’.

‘Zelda, you’re killing me’, he said, with a disapproving look, 'and the mood’. He put his hands to his sides, palms facing up.

‘It will be short’. Her fingers entwined with his, and both closed their eyes to resonate their triforces.

It was a completely new feeling compared to that first time in Ordon. Their thoughts, experiences, and feelings during the last months were very different from their first try. They were laughing at the exchange of each other’s memories, surrounded by the golden light.

'You actually _liked_ me watchin’ your cleavage in Ordon!’, Link gasped, ‘cheeky! I’ve never forgotten ‘bout that darn mole!’

'I shall not delve into the details of your dirty thoughts about  _me_ ’. She chuckled, already flushed. 'But I feel  _quite_  flattered’.

_Well, that’s a surprise_ , Link thought, letting go of her hands, uselessly trying to hide what Zelda had already seen.

‘You do not have to feel bad, it is natural’, she laughed, caressing his cheek, ‘sooner or later we will be physically intimate’.

Link realized he could have freaked out at her affirmation, but she was actually right, and kept calm.

‘For your enlightenment, I have lived for almost twenty-one years surrounded by gossipy ladies’, Zelda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ‘I have heard more things about intercourse than I would like to’.

‘I've seen goats mate’, he shrugged.

‘Now  _you_  are killing me!’ -her eyes widened, trying to erase the image from her head- ‘we should go back to your magic lesson’.

‘We should go back to this!’, and he interrupted her with a full kiss on the lips, both landing on the carpet.

That was something Zelda could agree with.


	30. Second day of waning gibbous of the twelfth month. Winter.

****Dear Diary,

This weekend has been quite lively. Despite being on the early days of the coldest season, I woke up to the weekend quite toasty, comfortable, and  _very not in my bed._

You see, Link and I met again in my room after the talk we had. We had tea by the fireplace, he told me about the avalanche and how he survived using Nayru’s Love. He was quite scant on details, but I think he just wants to move on. I cannot keep thinking if it was not for such a fortuitous fact, he would be dead. I must thank the Goddesses again for their constant protection of him.

I tried to teach him another spell, but we certainly got diverted because of two reasons: one was that when we resonated our triforces, we saw each other’s thoughts.

And boy, I had no idea how I made him feel. Some of his thoughts and sensations were  _quite arousing_  - we made out on the carpet until we were too short of breath to go on; actually it was more due to prudence than lack of desire. Which takes me to disclose the second reason, which is…that later, the very same night, out of an impulse, I went to his room and gave myself to him.

It was  _amazing_ ; tender and rough at the same time. The sensations are quite hard to put into words, but in short being intimate is pure, untamed bliss. The feel of melting together with someone else is something sublime, and drifting to sleep with the warmth and scent of the body of your beloved, perfection.

I was woken at dawn, with strands of dirty blond hair tickling my nose, and soft kisses all over my face.

‘Love, wakey wakey’. His voice whispered tenderly in my ear. I felt fingertips caressing my cheek. 'I gotta leave to train’.

His gaze was one of pure, inmense love.

I slowly sat on the bed, realizing he was sitting there fully clothed, light armor and all. I was still naked.

'I didn’t have the heart to wake you up before’, he handed me my nightdress. ‘go back to your bed before one of your maids or Impaz arrives, love’.

The idea of being caught in the act, especially by Impaz, ended to wake me up. I quickly slipped my nightie over my head and got up, heading straight to the mirror door.

‘You forget something, milady’. I was about to open the door, when a pair of knickers - mine- flashed in front of my eyes. ‘This ain’t the kind of loot I’m used to,  _but I can get a likin’ to it_ ’.

‘Cheeky’. I snatched them out of his hand, my face incandescently red as an ember.

‘And this’, he turned me, and kissed me goodbye.

I crossed immediately to my chamber, put on my knickers, and dunked in my bed to do what I have not done in the last hours: think about what I have done.

The only thing I could conclude was:  _nothing_ , actually. I could feel guilty, but I do not. I enjoyed it. No, I _loved_ it. So, to avoid having an unnecessary breakdown, I decided to go with the natural flow of things, at least for this weekend.

I called for Impaz earlier than usual, since it was useless to stay in bed any longer. She obviously noticed my lack of sleep. ‘Something on that restless mind of yours, dearest?’, she asked, pouring down some tea for the both of us. ‘You know you can trust me’.

‘I… confessed my feelings to Link’. I sighed, and sipped my tea. ‘my love is certainly returned’.

‘That’s marvelous, dear child!’, she was rejoiced, ‘being loved is a beautiful thing, and by such a good man!’

‘I laid with him last night, also’.

‘You don't need to tell me that. It _shows_ , my dearest’.

My jaw dropped.

She remained silent for a moment and looked at me. ‘You have the rosy cheeks and glow only someone who has been _thoroughly_ laid can have, despite your sleepy face’. She sipped her tea.

'I thought you would scold me', I confessed.

‘You are a grown woman, and also the ruler of this country. No one should ever even dare to judge you for what you do with your personal life’, she cleared out, 'Not even I. Just be careful. You know what I mean'.

Her reassurance made me feel better. I smiled widely.

‘That’s my girl’, she patted my hand. ‘Now I have to ask you, is your love the real thing?’

‘What do you mean?’, I enquired.

‘Love is not just the “happily ever after” feeling, or the thrill of the afterglow’, she cleared, ‘It’s a conscious commitment. You have burdens and duties not everyone is ready to face, so does Link. Not all days will be a bed of roses, nor you will be able to be always together. You will see the best and worst of each other’. She paused. ‘Life will change both of you... In short, is he the one you want to share your life with? Or just a temporary enjoyment? ’

I stayed thoughtful. Her words are really important. I know what I feel for him is real; the realization of my feelings is recent, but my valuation of him is deep . I am quite sure his are real too - he pined for me for months. I know he has the makings of greatness in him... but the Crown is another thing. 

‘Absolutely’, I realized, ‘I need to talk to him about this; I think it is mandatory to tell him from the start what are the challenges he will have to face if he agrees to be proclaimed my betrothed, but I think we can discuss that matter later. For this weekend, at least, I want to take things slowly’. I took a deep sigh after that statement.

‘Oh, my!’, Impaz laughed at me. 'You have been fully lovestruck, dearest!’

I just wanted to hide my blushed face.

'He is training now. I want to go to see him, am I ridiculous for that?’, I asked, feeling already somewhat silly for even saying those words.

‘If you want to go, then go!’, Impaz cheered, ‘I’ll help you get dressed’.

With a warm dress, boots and woolly cloak, I headed to the training grounds.

What I did not expect was to find Link surrounded by his trainees. The soldiers froze and immediately bowed as I approached their Commander. His eyes widened at every step closer.

‘Good morning, Lord Commander’, I greeted him, controlling myself to not turn red, ‘How do you fare this cold morning?’

‘Good morning, my Queen, I fare  _more than well_  today’. He grinned and made a small curtsy.  _Cheeky_. 'What a lovely surprise to have you visit us’.

'I thought it might be interesting to spectate your work with the trainees’  - a huge stray from the actual truth - ‘since I saw you on the early days of the process’, I commented. 'To oversee your improvements is certainly a part of my job’.

Link’s smirk read “ _worst liar ever_ ”.

‘The Queen has amazing marksmanship skills’, he noted, ‘I wondered if you could show all of us here’.

He handed me a bow and three arrows, which all struck center on the aims. The rookies were impressed - some people still have the idea I am some sort of frail creature.

‘I shall not interrupt you more’, I retired, Link accompanying me to the exit. ‘Have a good day’.

Out of sight, we could leave our absurd charade. ‘I thought you trained alone during the weekend’, I explained, ‘It seems I was wrong’.

‘I did! They just started joinin’ me outta the blue’, he shrugged. ‘It’s been like that for a while’.

‘That is a consequence of good leadership, dear’. He blushed when I stroked his cheek. ‘I just wanted to ask you to have lunch with me, and maybe, if the weather allows it, go out for a stroll’.

‘Like a date?’, he asked, looking flattered by my proposal. ‘I’ve never been on a date before’.

‘It is alright, I have never been to one either’.

As we smiled discreetly to each other, he kissed my hand and went back to his labor.

I rushed to my room, meeting Ashei on my way back. I just waved, and I could swear she greeted me “ _hey, Mysterious Lady Z_ ” as she waved back.

I put on some lighter dress to be more comfortable - and pretty. I have never been vain, but I have been more worried about my outward appearance than before. A cart with the food arrived some time before my guest, who came straight from the training grounds, apologizing for his apparent delay.

We ate in silence the sweet potato and pumpkin soup we had for lunch, stealing glances from each other, giggling when our eyes met, like silly kids with a crush on each other. It did not feel awkward, just as if we were sharing a little secret without words.

‘You like me’, he started, in a singsong voice, putting our empty plates aside on the cart, ‘you wanna marry me and have my babies’.

I felt myself flushing from my toes to my head. ‘What is your age, again?’

He chuckled, leaning on the table, resting his chin on his crossed forearms. ‘In all honesty, love, I  _do_  want the whole thing’, he admitted. ‘To wake up every day with you by my side, some kids, a bunch of pets, y’know, the real deal. I wanted to ask Auru ‘bout the whole “may-I-have-permission-to-date-you” thang at the beginning of the next week’.

A warm feeling spread from my chest at his earnest words.

‘Impaz asked me something on the same page this morning when I told her what happened between us’, I revealed him.

‘How much does she know?, Link’s eyes widened as he asked.

‘Everything’, I confessed, ‘I cannot lie to her!’

‘That’s why she told me  _“I was radiant_ ” when I met her before I came here!’, he realized. ‘Darn, she’s sassier than Elder Nabooru!’

After a good laugh, I addressed the subject of the strange nickname Ashei called me when I passed by her. He told me a story about the trainees finding out Link loved someone during the training at Snowpeak, but not realizing this  _Mysterious Lady Z_  was actually me. I think more than one of them tied the knots correctly after my impromptu visit.

I find the nickname rather amusing. It is like the name of the heroine of an adventure novel.

The snowfall was quite intense during the afternoon, so we stayed talking by the fireplace, lying on the rug, asking each other things we did not know about each other.

'Cats or dogs?’, he started.

'Both, except for the lapdogs of the court ladies, they are scary… one bit me when I was little’, I disclosed. 'I know from a trusted source you are mainly a cat person’.

'True’, he chuckled, 'Next one. A funny childhood memory’.

'My father had a portrait of me made the day before I turned thirteen’, I narrated. 'I had to sit for the painter for hours while the girls of the court made funny faces’.

'Does that painting still exist?’, Link asked enthused. 'I’d love to see your baby face’.

'It does! It is on the Royal Family Hall. We can go if you are curious’.

In some minutes, we were looking at the faces of the kings and queens of yore. Link’s attention was caught by the portrait of a very familiar face to me.

‘She’s the Princess of Destiny, the Zelda before me’, I explained to him.

‘Her eyes are so sad’, he observed. 'She looks really melancholic'.

‘It is said the portrait was painted around the time she was about to be crowned’, I added, ‘we both know the story, and how that ended’.

‘At least it’s gonna be a different story for us’. he held my hand. ‘C’mon, show me your painting’.

A couple of portraits later, after the one of my parents, was the one depicting my twelve-year-old self. Link observed it carefully, eyes wandering to the image of my parents from time to time.

‘You were so cute with your flower crown! Look at your lovely chubby cheeks!’, he commented, eyes still on the painting, ‘You look a lot like your mom, with the dark hair and fair skin. Your eyes are like your dad’s though’.

‘Thanks for the compliment’, I noted, ‘But being on the rounder side and a bookworm was not a good thing in the eyes of the court girls; some of them were quite mean. Fortunately, puberty was kind to me’.

‘ _Kind_?’, he laughed. ‘You went from cutie pie to heavenly creature. Don’t kid me, woman.  _I’ve seen ya naked_ ’.

‘And I have seen _you_ , silly! Anyway’, I sighed, ‘we are going to commission my official portrait soon. I’ll have to sit still and stay pretty for some hours’.

'I wanna be there and do my job!’

'You want to pose with me as my champion?’

'Nope, imma gonna tease you! Maybe I’ll give you smoldering looks’ - he gives me this ridiculous, fake suave look- ‘until you turn like a red carnation in full bloom’.

I did not know if to kiss him, laugh, or throw him in the dungeon. Silly pumpkin.

'Don’t give me that look’, he pleaded, 'consider that I’ve pined for you for a long time, and now I have you all for myself, and I feel I can be as silly and cheeky as I want with you’.

You cannot fight those kinds of arguments, especially when he involuntarily makes puppy eyes.

After looking at some other paintings, we went back to my room. There was a cart with food and a note.

’ _Dearest,_

_I told people you felt indisposed and didn’t want to be bothered until tomorrow noon._

_It’s not the first time a sheikah has to cover for her liege, so don’t worry and have fun._

_Love,_

_Impaz’_

I am so grateful for her. Never change, my dear.

‘We can do as we please for the rest of the day… and night’, I informed him.

Link’s eyes lit up at my words.

‘We can sleep together again! Or keep chatting in front of the fireplace ‘till we doze off!, he enthusiastically proposed.

‘As you wish’, I told him, ‘I am good with all of your ideas’.

‘Alright, then, love’, he huffed, ‘wait for me, I’ll go to my room and be back in fifteen’.

He dashed through the mirror door.

I took that time to undo and brush my hair, the loose braid making soft waves on the ends of my hair. As I untangled some strands, the mirror door suddenly opened, and Link - or what appeared to be him under a duvet and pillows - came out of it.

‘Put on your nightie, love’ he ordered, head popping underneath, ‘We’re making a pillow fort tonite!’

‘I have absolutely no idea of what that is’, I answered quite puzzled. ‘Care to explain?’

‘You have never made a pillow fort?’, Link was outraged at my statement. ‘What did you do as a kid?’

‘Study to prepare myself to be the Queen of this land’, I explained, ‘or as I like to describe it, _the most non-traditional upbringing ever_ ’.

‘Over-the-top uncommon, for sure, love’. He threw the bundle of bedding on the carpet. He was wearing pajamas already. ‘Go get changed, quick!’

I started taking off my dress behind a divider screen - he might know my body now, but struggling to take off a corset and petticoats on your own is quite…  _unromantic_. Once free from restraints, I put on a lovely white nightdress with thin straps, and a matching robe. Not precisely the most cozy garment, but my intention was to look attractive. As I came closer, his face blushed more and more.

‘Holy Three, what did I do to deserve this?’, he gasped. ‘You look beautiful’.

I just chuckled at his compliment and looked away, then proceeding to build the pillow fort - which is basically camping on your own room, but  _fun_. We brought food and all bundled up in front of the fireplace, we continued our little question game.

‘First kiss’, he started. ‘There is no way you are such a good kisser out of nowhere’.

‘I was sixteen’, I answered. ‘Milena, a girl from court, taught me’.

‘You kissed a girl?!’, he almost yelled.

‘It is a perfectly normal thing, alright?’, I explained him, ‘She was the only friend I had for a while’.

‘What happened to her?’, Link asked, ‘Just curious’.

‘She married a Terminian-based merchant, later died during childbirth’, I remembered with sorrow, ‘She was seventeen and a half; so young. Her baby survived though, which is a good thing, despite the grim outcome’.

Link shuddered. ‘I’m sorry’.

My father died soon after she did. It was not a good year at all. And then the Twilight came. Not good at all, absolutely.

‘Let us move on to happier matters’, I changed the subject. ‘Your first kiss’.

‘You’.

Now, I was surprised. I honestly thought it had been Ilia.

‘I told ya I was an innocent country bumpkin’, he said sheepishly, ‘You took my innocence’.

‘Cut it out, you silly pumpkin’  - I pushed him playfully - ‘do not act so childish, you are a grown man through and through!’

‘I don’t think of anyone more perfect than you for the purpose anyway’, he commented, ‘so I can’t complain’.

He rested his head on my lap, arms wrapped around my hips. His posture was positively feline, which elicited a small chuckle from me. I stroked his hair gently, and his eyelids slowly started to close.

‘I wish we could stay like this forever’, he snuggled against my lap, ‘I know we can’t, but we should do this often; I liked it’.

I just hummed affirmatively.

He mumbled something else, and fell swiftly asleep. I tucked him a little, putting a pillow under his head, to give my legs some rest, and began this entry. I should do the same probably, to enjoy our remaining hours together free of the hassle of formalities, reveling in being wrapped in his warm embrace.

Yours,

Zelda

 

P.S.: I have run out of pages on this notebook! This is perhaps the last entry on this one. It is certainly metaphorical.


	31. Fourth day of waning gibbous of the twelfth month. Winter.

Dear Diary,

I  woke up crying to a horrible nightmare, so dreadful I cannot go back to bed. I did not even dare to cross to Link’s room, since I need to process this on my own before even telling him.

I dreamt of a Zelda.

Here is the most terrible fact: She is not one of my past incarnations.

I fear I am foreseeing the trials of a descendant of mine. She is a tiny girl, with blonde hair and bright green eyes, outgoing and witty, who has scholarly tendencies, but suffers because she has no magic skill at all. None. She is constantly pressured to awaken her powers, but even though she gives her all, nothing ever happens.

Her lack of magic power gives her tremendous anxiety.

She does not hear the voice of the Golden Three, nor Hylia, thus she feels she is a failure. The poor girl is crushed under the pressure - and she is sixteen, maybe seventeen; Goddesses, she has barely come of age!

And darkness falls. Dreadful magical automatons roam the kingdom. She flees the castle with the Hero - a young man around the same age as her.

The last image I have before waking up is her holding an agonizing hero in her arms, begging him not to leave her alone - the mere recalling of the memory brings tears to my eyes. I feel her suffering as if it were my very own.

I feel as powerless as her, for if this is a vision of the future, I have no idea of what to do to prevent it. I shall try to have some rest, putting this into words has certainly eased my mind a little.

What a grim way to begin a new notebook - and the week. Just after this almost dreamlike weekend with Link.

Yours,

Zelda

  
P.S. Master Auru saw me quite distressed during our morning briefing, so he suggested to postpone the Council meeting until tomorrow, since the snowfall blocked several roads, and Rusl, Shaman Renado, and Naima are delayed. I received a letter from her earlier in the morning. The contents are priceless:

  
_“Zelda dearest,_

  
_We have snow up to our asses. We have to clear the roads first before I even get to Castletown. The settlement did fantastically well, it was raining there though. Second time in ages this happens! Good things are coming ahead for sure!_

  
_On a completely unrelated note, how did your champion in-shiny-whatever do in Snowpeak? Did you confess? Did you end up making out at the castle gates? I need details. If you don’t give them Ashei will, so you better spill it when I see you again._

  
_Mother and Amina send you regards._

_-Naima”_

  
Her letter surely brought a smile to my face - If only she knew - but I am still restless. I know there is a possibility it is just a bad dream, and I am overthinking as usual, but… what if I am not?

I think it would be wise to check some texts on the Sheikah. I remember vaguely seeing their emblem on my dream.


	32. Fifth day of waning gibbous of the twelfth month. Winter.

Dear Diary,

This day has been a surprise. I was feeling so hopeless after that dream I had.

I still think it is a vision of the future. But the only thing I can do for now is to make everything in my power to minimize the harm: to keep our people together - reconnecting with the Gerudo has been an incredible experience; to rebuild our army, and to keep good relationships with our neighbors.

Despite all that, I had thrown something completely out of the equation. It was quite important, but I was too hard-headed too see it: I needed also a partner, not only to fulfill the last vow of my royal oath, but also to rely and find comfort on someone.

And I was dense enough to not realize the one perfect for me was so close - and right from the start! (I reread all the entries since I started this diary - Goddesses, how could I be so ridiculously dumb and dense, considering I am the bearer of the Triforce of _Wisdom_!)

This reflection had a purpose, by the way.

Link asked for my hand in marriage this afternoon, all out of the blue. Of course I said yes.

I am still processing all this. It certainly seems surreal. But it is as real as it gets, I guess.

I told him we should wait for a public announcement until the beginning of the new year. The Day Without Time is around the corner. And also, I want to protect our relationship from public scrutiny as long as possible. The mere thought of mean comments about our private lives and choices upsets me deeply.

I should better go to bed, I need to get some good rest… and also I have company. A certain betrothed of mine said the best remedy for bad dreams is to sleep in good company.

Oh Link, please never change.

Yours,

Zelda.


	33. Sixth day of waning gibbous of the twelfth month. Winter.

Dear Diary,

I have not had any disturbing dreams again, but somehow a remainder of my restlessness still lingers.

The Council meeting went smoothly this morning - until Link appeared in the room almost at the end, just to leave some documents and reports on the graduating recruits.

All eyes were on us for a moment. I tried to not make obvious the fact that we have been sleeping together (literally and figuratively), but Link was sporting this little smug smile. Cheeky lad.

I suspected he had that streak of mischief, but he had never shown it too much.

Naima and Ashei looked at each other, and tried to hide a chuckle, like two schoolgirls planning something.

After he left, I decided to disclose the news. Master Auru, and likely Rusl already knew, so, it did not matter.

‘Members of Hyrule’s High Council’, I started with my voice a little weak, 'I would like to inform all of you I have received… a marriage proposal’.

All faces showed several degrees of surprise, except for the two ones I already had guessed - and Prince Ralis. He was really excited about the news.

‘Queen Zelda’, asked Chief Darbus, 'Who is the one that asked you?’

Despite my best effort - and my high collared dress- I tried to dissimulate the redness creeping up my face.

'It was... Lord Co - Link’, I stammered, correcting myself.

'Brother Link?!’, the chief’s voice echoed in the room, 'that shortie is a crate of surprises!, he cackled, patting on the table.

'Goddesses, Zelda’, Ashei intervened, eyes wide open in excitement, ‘Please tell us what we all wanna know’.

You see, dear Diary, I am not a person to speak openly about her feelings. Some mean spirited people dubbed me “Ice Queen” for that reason as I grew up. It takes time for me to feel comfortable to do so - except for few people in my life, as you already know. So talking about this matter with my Council for the first time ever made me a tad jumpy. I trust them with my life, and I consider all of them my friends, but it took a lot of willpower not to stammer, or turn more blushed than I already was.

'I said yes’.

A loud applause and cheers boomed in the room, to my surprise. Telma even shed some happy tears.

'You see, my Queen’, Master Auru laughed. 'A certain young man came yesterday to my studio because he wanted to know how to ask for the hand of the woman he loves’.

'The soldiers are going to flip out when they know who Mysterious Lady Z is’, Ashei noted with a playful tone, rubbing her hands.

'I decided to make an announcement after the celebrations of the new year’, I cleared up, 'I must request discretion from all of you’.

They all agreed on the idea, and the meeting was adjourned.

I went to my studio with Naima, Ashei, and Telma.

'Please darling’, Naima started, closing the door behind her, 'could you tell us all the details on what happened… as a woman?’

‘I assume it was after we arrived from the fortress’, Ashei mused, plopping herself on the loveseat.

'It was’. I sat on an armchair, knowing questions were going to fall just like last weekend’s snowfall. And they did.

‘Was he sweet? I bet he’s a very romantic lad’, Telma asked with a wink.

My red face and a nod were the answer.

'You look happy’, Naima patted my back, 'and that’s what matters’.

A knock on the door put a halt to our conversation. It was Uli, the children, and Ilia.

'I heard the news’, Uli had a beaming smile. 'Link told us when we arrived last night’.

I guessed he did, since Rusl in the meeting was looking at everybody else's reactions when I disclosed the news.

‘I knew since you came for the harvest that Link had feelings for you’, she admitted, 'Colin told me about the conversation you both had with him on boys and girls being friends’.

'I was right all this time!’, Little Colin made a victory fist, 'I knew you liked each other, you just didn't know!’

Goddesses, this child is the sweetest thing. I hope our offspring get some of that sunny disposition - something not so complicated, considering Link’s.

‘I have to make the most important question’, Ilia intervened, getting close, and holding my hands, 'Can I be your maid of honor? Pretty please?’

'Of course! It’s a tough job though, you have to organize my bachelorette party’ - I got closer and whispered - 'and save me from Ashei and Naima’s wild antics’.

'We will just get you wasted, nothing less, nothing more’, Naima promised, 'it’s not like you are going to suffer for the rest of your life. Marriage is awesome, if you do it well’.

'With all respect, sister’, Ashei patted her shoulder, 'you are talking from a very lucky position, 'cause you married to an actual angel’.

Our conversation was suddenly put into a halt when someone knocked at the door.

When they saw it was Link, they rose in unison giggling between them and quickly left us alone. When Colin complained, Uli told him we had to talk grown up stuff.

We did not - we just made out against my desk for a while, until Link had to resume his activities. So I was left alone, aroused, and unfocused enough to not work properly, but then an idea struck into my head.

Hyrule needs an update on its legal system. There are many obsolete bills running around, and we need urgently a chart of fundamental rights, considering the diversity of our people and its potential growth - after a crisis or a war comes a peak on the birth rates.

If I want to make a better future for my descendants and everyone, I have to start from the very basics, so I spent the following hours brainstorming ideas. I could discuss them with Master Auru and Shad later before bringing this issue to the Council.

It might not be enough - I must implement other measures along the way, but it is a start.

I was so enthused I decided to bring the notes to my chamber, and keep working there. By the time Link appeared from the mirror door, I was already in my nightgown.

'Love, you shouldn’t bring work to your room’ -he kissed my hair - ‘You should relax. I can help ya’.

'Actually, it’s something I think you should see’.

I urged him to sit next to me (I ended on his lap), and I began explaining the ideas I had, and some basic concepts: natural law, statutory law, division of power within the state, etcetera.

After a moment, his eyes widened and looking visibly confused.

‘I have renewed my admiration for you, love’, he told me, head resting on my shoulder, ‘How do you even do it?’

‘I know it is exhausting’, I sighed and shrugged, stroking his hair, 'but the reward comes when people are safe and happy’.

'Do I gotta know all about ruling when I become your Consort?’

'Not necessarily’, I pointed out. ‘It depends on you if you want to commit yourself to the core, or just be a very handsome husband’.

'I’d like to keep leading the Army’, he noted. 'I don’t wanna be a painted peacock’.

'Granted’. I smooched his cheek.

Link went afterwards to his room, to take a bath and put on pajamas. He should be ready by now - I am sleeping there tonight.

Yours,

Zelda


	34. Side Story: Stronger Together

I woke up this morning with a determination, and a strange hunch:  _Zelda isn’t doin’ well today._

The mirror door was unmoved, so my head assumed she was fine, and proceeded with the usual drill: get up, early morning training with the soldiers, then breakfast, then specialized training, then paperwork, then lunch.

And after all that, _whatever her sweet heart desires -_ actually, nope.

She dives daily into that darn pile of papers - shucks, I bet it’ll disappear the day hell freezes over - for a couple of hours.

These days have been the exception though.

‘Cause she is mine now.

Rembemberin’ any moment of the last four days makes me crazy happy. And to think I almost convinced myself I didn’t deserve any of it.

Now, despite my hunch, I’m headin’ to Auru’s studio, ‘cause I gotta ask him something concerning the relationship Zelda and I are havin’ from now on - and by that I’m meanin’ _“what do I do to be with her for the rest of my life”_.

I knocked the door and it immediately opened.

‘I was just thinking about you, son’, he cheerfully welcomed me, ‘Take a seat’.

Auru poured some tea before starting speaking.

‘The Princess’ behavior has been quite unusual these days’, he commented, very serious, ‘This morning she seemed quite upset, and the last weeks I had seen her quite downcast, sometimes even on the verge of tears’ - he sipped quietly his tea - ‘I wondered if you had any information on that, since you are very close to her’.

Well, I guess it wasn’t time to play dumb.

‘I dunno why she was upset this morning’ - my hunch was bullseye! - ‘but I do know the reason of her earlier demeanor’. I stayed silent for a moment, and took a deep breath. There’s no way back on this anymore.  
  
‘It was I’. I breathed in again.

Auru just raised an eyebrow in not-so-much surprise.

‘I confessed my feelings for her on a letter while I was at Snowpeak’, I explained him, fidgeting a lil’ - why in the Goddesses’ green land was I actin’ like that?, ‘To my surprise, I found out she loved me back when I returned’.

‘So everyone’s suppositions were on point’, he affirmed, holding his chin. ‘Specially Lady Naima and Ashei’s’.

‘What were those two saying?’. I bet my soul almost left my body at those words! Them ol’ cheeky nosey rascals!

‘That sooner or later your friendship would turn into something more than that’.

I bet my arse it ain’t what they really said - or thought.

‘Anyway’, Auru continued, ‘since my doubts are partly cleared’ - he grinned - 'I have a glimpse on why you have come here’.

'You betcha!’, I chuckled, 'I wanna know the deets on all the protocol to court and marry her’.

He hummed affirmatively, musing for a second.

‘Well, it’s simple’, Auru started, 'just go and ask her’.

Wait.

What?!

I should’ve looked really, really dumbfounded.

'You thought it was a near-impossible feat, full of treacherous, gossipy courtiers and suitors?’, he cackled, hitting the desk with his palms, 'This is not a dungeon or a temple, son!’

'You ain’t no kiddin’ me’. I couldn’t believe it.

‘Absolutely not’ - he was crystal clear like the waters of Lake Hylia - 'and even if you had any opposition, who would dare deny the hand of the Queen to the Hero of Light, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and Commander of the Army? And most importantly, she is her own woman, her choice shall prevail always ’.

And then it hit me like a mad goat: I’m not a mere country bumpkin anymore - at least for more formal purposes. Ordon born and raised, ‘till I cross into the Sacred Realm, y’all.

‘’You’re right’, I smiled, still struck by the sudden realization I had.

‘You should go with her’, Auru suggested, ‘The Queen is at the Library’.

She always goes there when she’s feeling down.

‘Sure thing. Thanks’. I got up, waving goodbye to Auru, and dashed to the Library.

She was hidden between piles of book, eyes rimmed in red, brows frowned. I’ve seen that expression before, when she read the Kingsrecord. Not good.

I sat in front of her and the barrier of books between us. She didn’t notice me, so I wrote a small note and threw it over the wall.

_'Howdy, my sunshine? A lil’ birdie told me you weren’t fine’._

A bittersweet smile graced her lips. 'Link’, she whispered, her eyes meeting mine. A bit dull, but still shinin’, full of that gleam that stole my soul.

'Can we go to my chamber to talk?’, she asked, rubbing her temple, ‘ I would not like anyone to overhear us’.

We moved to the place quickly, taking some books with us. They were about the Sheikah.

Once the books were on the table and the door closed behind us, she threw her arms around me.

'I dreamt of the future’, she sighed, 'it does not look good’.

She told me of what she foresaw. It’s grim, and gritty and terrible. Those kids will have it hard. I know it might be strange, but I feel that despite the dark scenario, they’ll succeed.

'But it ain’t the immediate future, is it, love?’

‘No’. She sighs and swallows hard. 'But it makes me feel like we are trapped in an endless cycle of destruction, and no matter what we do, or how many times we defeat our enemy’ -she pauses- 'it always will happen again. It is like a curse’.

‘Oh, love’, I held her tight, 'you always carry the weight of the world on yer shoulders alone; don’t do that, please’.

She hummed, and clung tighter.

'Lemme share the burden with you’, I finished.

Zelda broke the embrace and looked me in the eye; her gaze was all “what the heck do you mean”.

‘Zelda?’

'Your love is the real thing’.

'Dontcha steal my thunder, love’. I warned her, making her lips curl into a tiny smile.

I took a step back and cleared my throat.

'I told ya the other day I wanted to go all the way with you’, I remembered her, ‘No matter what happens now, or in a bajillion years from now on, or even in our next incarnation’.

I offered my hand to her, just like when it was the last battle against Ganondorf.

‘I never thought I’d be making you this question outside my imagination, so here it goes’ - I inhaled deeply, ignoring my face probably resemblin’ a crisp red apple- 'Zelda Nohansen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?’

She placed her hand over mine silently, holding it softly. Her cheeks were of a dusky pink, and her smile like a ray of light breaking through the clouds.

And from her lips, the most beautiful words were uttered.

'Yes. I will’.

The weight of the world will feel like a feather if I’m with her.


	35. First day of waxing crescent of the first month. New Year’s Day.

My Dearest Diary,

It is almost dawn, on the Day Without Time, and I’ve had the most shocking realization.

I feel I am a happy woman at last.

I have always been a loner of sorts, either by by circumstances -my lack of siblings and relatives, my earlier mother’s death, my position as heir to the throne- or some people’s perception of me - this cold, rational, distant woman. I thought this was alright, and I was content, but a part of me knew something was missing.

For the last years, the only people that hugged me and wished me well for the new year were my father and Impaz.

And then it was just Impaz.

And then, I was alone in the tower.

Sad, is it not?

The days before the new year are always chaotic: people travel back and forth, Castletown is organizing the local celebrations, etcetera; so my last entry was some days ago.

The highlights of these days were overseeing the preparations - Mr. Barnes prepared an amazing display of fireworks - and teaching Link in the evenings about royal protocol, and the basics of ruling a country. My pupil is a fast learner, eager to enrich his intellect and be a good Consort (and I get a nice payback in cuddles and kisses before bedtime). So now on his night table there are not only the novels he has borrowed from my bookshelves from time to time - I learned he devoured some of them in Snowpeak, to my delight - but also some basic tomes on history, politics, ethics, and philosophy.

I also showed Master Auru and Shad the - sort of - first draft of the project to reform law, and the chart of  fundamental rights. Both thought it was an amazing idea, and gave their input on the matter. We should be working on that during the plenary council meetings.

So, I was excited to receive an invitation from Telma to have a nice new year’s gathering at the bar, after the formalities and the midnight speech at the castle gates. It was the first time I would celebrate New year’s properly in ages.

And it would also mean I was one day away from announcing my betrothal. I get goosebumps just of thinking about it!

So, the protocol went as planned: I dressed up - a little more of makeup, I decided to wear a midnight blue velvet dress with a matching coat, with a beautiful tiara that my mother used to wear very often: I only remember it was inspired by the headgear worn by the women of an ancient people, but it looks like a halo - the name is  _kokoshnik._

Link’s face when he saw me was proof enough to know I looked well.

Once ready, I went to the gates at Castletown square with my entourage - Naima and Amina arrived fortunately in time - and I gave the people my best wishes for the new year. At midnight, I tolled a bell, and after the greetings, fireworks started. As the sky flashed in colors, and everyone’s eyes focused on the sparkling heavens, I felt fingers discreetly interlacing with mine.

‘Happy new year, love’, his voice whispered. ‘I hope next year I can greet ya the way I’d like to’.

‘Happy new year, dear’, I squeezed his hand softly and contained a laugh, ‘I hope you are not thinking of something that can be considered public indecency’.

‘Dang, you're hella sharp, woman’.

A contained laugh could be heard from the rest of the entourage.

Once the fireworks ended, I wished people a good evening, and dashed to my chambers with _Lord Commander_ to change into my simpler dress with a blouse, boots, and a thick cloak - plus milkmaid braids . He appeared from the mirror door wearing a forest green doublet with high collar with tan pants and boots, plus a simple cloak - very handsome indeed.

We sneaked out of the castle and arrived promptly to Telma’s. We were welcomed by everyone; they had made more of an engagement party than a new year’s!

‘We’re opening the best bottles of the cellar just for you, darlings’, Telma noted, ‘It’s more than a special occasion!’

And so we drank, and we toasted to the happiness of all of us. Rusl also decided to make a toast for our engagement.

‘I am a man of few words, but a big heart’, he started. ‘We, as a family, and as Ordonians, are used to welcome people and make them part of us. Everyone in the village realized Link was quite affected after he returned from his adventure, but the change we saw from when he left to meet you and now, he is a wholly different man - in the good sense of the word. You did good to him’.

‘In short’, Uli intervened, ‘Welcome to the family, Zelda dearest!’, and both hugged me tightly.

A  _family_. something so far from my reach before, now it is a  _reality_. I was not alone anymore, not ever again.

As I reciprocated their embrace, tears streamed down my face.

‘Do not mind my tears’, I sobbed, ‘For they are happy ones’.

Once I calmed down a little, we drank another round of wine and ate some of the delicious hors d'oeuvres Telma had made. Although something caught my attention: Ashei barely touched her glass. Maybe she just did not feel like drinking in the moment.

Later Ashei and Shad, along Ilia, Luda, Naima and Amina, and us went out to see the entertainments in the square. There was a band playing tunes, people dancing happily,and some others drinking, eating at food carts, or playing games.

A young man with a familiar face approached us, calling Link by his title. It was Orville, his squire.

‘Happy New Year, Lord Commander!’, he greeted him, his eyes widening realizing he was accompanied by me. I could swear he mumbled " _Mysterious Lady Z!"_ before Link reciprocated his salute and introduced to Luda and Ilia to him. Orville was really nervous, I cannot blame him - Illia seemed to leave  _quite_ the impression on him.

‘Maybe I shoulda play matchmaker with these two’, he whispered mischievously to me once we bid Orville goodbye.

‘I think we should dance instead of fueling that idea’, and I dragged him to a crowd.

A merry tune filled the air, and we joyfully danced, blending in with the crowd, even though I'm bad at being in large crowds. A little away were our companions, also dancing and laughing.

I felt so happy, I could just burst of it. I did not felt sad, nor alone. Just blissfully loved.

‘I want to treasure this moment forever’, I told Link, resting my head on his shoulder as we simply swayed to the melody. ‘This perfect place’.

‘My Zelda’, Link placed a kiss on my hair, ‘This is  _just the first_  one of many more to come, rest assured, love’.

I hummed affirmatively, and kept dancing the night away until our feet started feeling numb.

Even now, with the sun peeking on the horizon - and my dancing partner sprawled on my bed, sleeping still with his clothes on - I keep feeling as if I was dancing in the clouds.

Yours,

Zelda


	36. Side Story: A Thank You Letter

_Dear Elder Nabooru,_

_I must deeply apologize for my lack of answer to your prior letter. I also want to send you my best wishes for the upcoming year. The cause of my delay is the same of my previous heartache; I hope Naima hasn’t spoiled the news already._

_I confessed my feelings to Zelda last fortnight - after your encouragement - through a letter, which accidentally got sent while I was away in the Peak Province. I was very worried I would make a fool out of myself, but, to my surprise, upon my return she let me know she felt the same way I did. The weeks of distance had made her realize her feelings were way beyond a mere friendship. I’ve been on a cloud ever since that day._

_She is an incredibly loving, sensitive, protective woman, despite her stern, sensible, firm exterior. I want to keep her beside me as long as I live, so I took no time in asking her to marry me. I know it’s a little foolish - but aren’t we all fools in love?_

_I look forward to see you again soon. Zelda told me she owes the Gerudo a visit._

_Best regards,_

  
_Link_

  
The elder laughed heartily as she read the letter.

‘Yes darling, we are all fools in love’, she said, as she took a sip of her cinnamon and clove scented tea.


	37. Second day of waxing crescent of the first month. Winter.

Dear Diary,

Today I announced my betrothal.

And, to my surprise, there was barely any objection. Quite the opposite, actually.

There was a roar of thunderous applause once I mentioned Link’s name.

The affair, in the end, was quite simple: I spoke to the public to inform the event, introduced my betrothed - a  _very unfamiliar_  face to the whole of Hyrule - to the people, and informed the wedding date would comply with Hyrule’s royal wedding traditions.

That is, I have to be married within three moons - a strange measure designed, in my opinion, to avoid having any doubts on the legitimacy of the firstborn - which seems very far in numbers, but soon in actual time.

And considering we have little time, and a royal wedding is an expensive affair, I have decided to be as austere as possible: a fancy dress I shall only wear once is useless, so I will repurpose the one I wore at my crowning - maybe add some embroidery or something similar.

Naima and Amina were  _shocked_  to hear that. They explained that Gerudo brides wear beautiful, ornate dresses, with jewelry that is handed down from mothers to daughters. Both convinced me to take the dress and bring it to the seamstress that made their wedding gowns.

‘If you are reusing your dress, at least make it  _fabulous_!’, were Naima’s words.

I know they will come up with something truly stunning -  the Gerudo always wear very elegant clothes for what I have seen in the Stone Oasis and from the ones traveling here.

Which reminds me it is about time I go oversee the progress on the route between the desert and the rest of the regions. I might schedule it to be in a couple of weeks, or sooner, depending on the weather.

The one leaving next week is Link. He is to go to Snowpeak to supervise the finishing works. I hope I shall not miss him as intensely as before - he leaves for five days only, not six weeks.

Someone is knocking at the door. I shall keep on writing later.

Yours,

Zelda

 

P.S.:  I just got back from  _quite_  an escapade.

The ones at the door were none other than Ashei and Naima. The former looked actually upset, and nervous.

‘Ashei, you tell her’, Naima started.

‘No, you tell her’, Ashei elbowed her. A very mature kind of dialogue indeed.

I took them inside, and asked about the subject matter - it should be something relevant enough to come in the evening, right before I go to bed.

And it was: ‘I think I could be pregnant. I haven’t got my monthlies in a fortnight’.

My face should have been of such surprise, Naima started laughing.

‘Oh, no’, Ashei gasped, ‘Naima made the same face before, what am I gonna do?’

‘But why do you come to me?’, I asked.

‘You are the smart one!’, both said in unison.

 _ **The smart one!** Can you believe it? _As if the Triforce of Wisdom was  _any_  guarantee - If they read this diary, and/or knew of some things I have done -specially involving a certain someone - they might have a slightly different opinion of me.

‘Actually’, Ashei added, 'I can trust you with this. Link would probably panic, then run to you. We’re not besties, but I really appreciate you’.

I was moved by her words - Ashei is a  _“tough cookie”_ , like Link says. So, her opening to me is no small deal. So I was compelled to help her as much as possible.

We discarded Dr. Borville and Shaman Renado on first thought, the former for being mistrusted in general, the latter for being part of our inner circle, although is absolutely trustworthy.

'Renado has a daughter, doesn’t he?’, Naima asked.

'Luda’, Ashei answered, 'but I don’t know if she has enough skills yet’.

'Ilia!’, her name came to me fast as lightning, 'She is Renado’s apprentice, and Link told me she helped deliver babies in Ordon before that!’

'That tiny girl?!’, Naima was shocked, 'I feel so much more respect for her now’.

'Her mother was a midwife, an passed her skills on to her’.

I told them to meet me in half an hour at Telma’s. I put on simple clothes and cloak, left a note through the mirror door for Link, and sneaked out to meet them.

I found Telma talking to Ilia at the bar, both really merry. When they saw us, Telma just winked and pointed to the private room, both joining me on the way.

‘Ashei told Telma and I the situation’, Ilia whispered. ‘We were waiting for you’.

Once in the private room, completely closed for obvious reasons, Ilia asked Ashei some questions and examined her: she palpated her belly, and used a stethoscope to check for another heartbeat.

‘If you are actually with child, you should be over two moons’, she explained. ‘I should be able to listen to the heartbeat, but there is none, and your lower belly isn’t hard to the touch… you also have none of the general symptoms, besides missing your period’.

‘What the heck do you mean?’, Ashei asked nervous.

‘You’re not preggers, girl’. Ilia was unequivocally conclusive. ‘Your blood didn’t come because of physical exertion, stress, or other worries’.

She handed Ashei a small bottle with a translucent, lilac color liquid. ‘This is will help you be regular again. It’s just a herbal extract made with artemisia, sage and lavender. Drink a sip every morning for a week’.

‘What if it doesn’t work?’, she asked again, less worried.

‘It will’, Ilia assured her, ‘it’s made with the best of Ordon’s herbs’.

‘If it’s as good as your moonshine, then it will’, Ashei chuckled, going back to her usual self.

I enquired Ilia about the extract, for I have been always irregular, and feel sick or tired during those days. But my words, accidentally, gave something away.

‘Not every woman has perfectly regular cycles, and that’s alright. You just have to observe the changes on your body, and you’ll have a clearer idea on how long your cycles are’, she commented, ‘But… _why_  are you worried on being…  _Oh_ , Goddesses’, and her eyes widened. ‘ _You did the do!_ ’

My face was probably redder than Telma and Naima’s hair  _combined_. All their eyes turned to me.

‘You pretty scamp!’, Ashei yelled, eyes full of laugh. 'look what you were hiding!’

'That is none of your business’, Telma scolded her, and held my shoulders, 'just Zelda's’.

'I know, I know’, she admitted, 'but it means you made  _really good use_ of the mirror door’.

Now,  _that was a surprise_. I turned ever redder.

’ _I_  discovered it’, Ashei cleared out, ‘Auru considered it would be useful for your safety; I thought otherwise - it would be better for a little mischief. Your secret is safe with me, anyway. You are our ruler, but we all know some people would use anything to discredit you’.

'In our lands, people don’t criticize others so easily’, Naima commented, patting my head. 'We don’t forget our leaders are beings with flaws’ .

'My lips are sealed’, Ilia added, with a wink, 'We all know you both are sensible people - nothing is wrong if you love each other’.

After they saw me more calmed, we had a complicit pint and left for the castle.

'We are a good team, for sure!’, Naima bragged, 'like a sisterhood of sorts’.

As strange as it seemed, she was right. I feel like we banded together, either to support Ashei or cover up my _sexcapades_  (Ashei’s word, not mine) through the mirror door. I wish my father’s goddaughter would know them. She is the sweetest girl, she loves insects and her knowledge about them is vast. I haven’t seen her in a while - I am the most ungrateful friend in the land!

Despite the merry conversation, a doubt buzzed in my head.

‘Ashei, were you telling Shad about this?’, I asked worried.

‘Yup, but after seeing a medic’, She answered, really serene. ‘It was not about having kiddos, actually, but more of the things involved’.

‘What do you mean with that, sister?’, Naima was quizzed.

‘Shad would have probably proposed to me immediately’, she affirmed, ‘But I’m not ready for that… I pretty much don’t believe in marriage - no offense, Zelda, Naima’.

Who would get offended? Her point is completely valid.

'We’re happy just as we are, we don’t need rings or other things to prove we love each other’ - she _blushed_  - 'Goddesses know how much I love that nerd’.

Her words rang true, and I feel them deeply. Maybe I would do the same if I did not have a title; if I were just Zelda, free from all - the crown, the Triforce of Wisdom, you name it.

Considering all the events of this evening, perhaps I shall dream of being an Ordonian wildflower tonight, in love with a handsome wrangler.

I better get some sleep - I am already rambling nonsense. I peeped through the mirror door when I came back, and my darling is sleeping all bundled up. I did not had the heart to get closer, or wake him up.


	38. Side Story: Fist Bumps

_Dearest,_

_I shall be enjoying a little merriment at Telma’s with Ashei, Naima, and Ilia - wedding related matters._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

This smells as funny as a reekfish.

Zelda, hanging out with the rest of them ladies,  _on a workday_?

Ashei was all weird today. Maybe she wanted to talk with them girls… but Zelda and Yeti ain’t that chummy.

Against my good will, I find myself sneakin’ behind her steps - she doesn’t know her soft flowery perfume leaves a trail strong enough for me to follow. Once a wolf, always a wolf.

‘Hey ol’ sport! What are you doing so late at night?’

Shad, and his darn perfect timin’.

_I’m spying on my fiancee and your girlfriend. Not a great answer._

'I was goin’ for a stroll. I’m kinda sleepless, bud’.

'Likewise, sport!’, Shad affirmed, 'I actually wanted to ask you something’.

_I kinda have an idea about who._

‘Ashei has been acting strange, as if she is hiding something’. He seemed really worried. ‘Has she told you anything, sport?’

‘Nope’, I just answered, ‘I only know she is with Zelda and the rest of the bunch at the bar’.

‘Are you spying on them?’, he asked with a quizzed look.

‘Nope’.

‘Then why are you about to go downstairs on the alley?’

_Darn it!_

‘You got me, bud’. I confessed immediately. ‘I thought it was weird that Zelda went out ‘ere now because she never, ever would go out if she has plenty o’ work tomorrow’.

‘So we are here because of the same reason, sport’.

We hid behind some wooden boxes and empty barrels after a loud female laugh startled us.

‘I’m having a major hangover tomorrow!’, Ashei announced, ‘I apologize beforehand to yer highness for my bitchface in the morning’

‘You mean  _your usual face,_  sister?’, Naima asked, all’em bursting into laughter. Zelda even  _snorted_. I had only seen that a couple of times, and she was hella embarrassed.

I think it’s so cute and girly, as everything about her is.

Shad and I followed them from a distance - we weren’t risking bein’ caught like the scoundrels we were.

‘Ashei, were you telling Shad about this?’, Zelda asked Yeti. They all stopped in their tracks, halfway near the castle.

‘Yup, but after seeing a medic’. She was really chill. ‘It was not about having kiddos, actually, but more of the things involved’.

‘What do you mean with that, sister?’. Naima asked. We did ourselves the same.

‘Shad would have probably proposed to me immediately’, she told them, shrugging, ‘But I’m not ready for that… I pretty much  _don’t believe in marriage_  - no offense, Zelda, Naima’.

'None taken’, the ladies told her in unison.

Shad’s face went  _pale_. Ghosts have more color than he did in the moment.

‘Man, you ain’t gonna pass out, amirite?’ I whispered to Shad, who was ghoulish.

‘Not  _yet_ , sport’.

_Low blow, Yeti! My bro here is almost a goner!_ , I thought.

Yeti sighed, breaking the moment of silence between ‘em all.

'We’re happy just as we are, we don’t need rings to prove we love each other’.

_Aww, Yeti’s got a soft side, after all…_ , I thought, looking at Shad, who was smiling ear to ear. I could swear he was all starry-eyed.

'Goddesses know how much  _I love_  that nerd’.

She  _blushed_. Yeti was as awkward as a lovelorn teenager, and I could swear Shad’s soul went higher than the City in the Sky - more outta reach than his beloved Oocca!

'Let’s go back, sport’, he whispered, 'I just heard enough’.

'Same, pal’.

We hastened our pace and took a detour, getting to the castle before the ladies did. We stayed in my room talking 'bout what just happened.

'So she thought she was pregnant’, Shad concluded, 'That’s why she was so odd during New Year’.

‘How’d ya seen yourself, papa Shad?’, I elbowed him a little, ‘With a little one on yer arms?

'Fine, I guess, sport’, the scholar shrugged, 'I like kids, they’re curious creatures’.

A clack on the mirror door scared both of us.

'Zelda!’, I gasped, grabbing Shad by his jacket, hiding beneath the duvet.

I heard the creaking, and a chime of a laugh fill the room.

'Sweet dreams, dearest’, I hear a whisper and the blow of a kiss.  _Save your sighs, sneaky rascal. Now you really don’t deserve ‘em kisses._

And the door closed back. We waited for a moment to rest assured Zelda wasn’t coming back.

'Sport, we almost screwed up big time’, Shad was shaking, his head peeking out of the duvet, 'If they find out…’

'We’d be not only dumped, but prolly fired too’, I murmured, ‘Or sent to the dungeon. Been there, not cool’.

‘Indeed’. He sat on the bed.

'Brothers in secrecy?’, I offered, sitting on the bed and putting my fist up.

'Brothers in secrecy, old sport’, he met my fist bump.

I bet we’re probably getting caught sooner or later.


	39. Side Story: As Twilight Falls

‘Do you think she remembers us?’, Zelda enquired her fiance during a stroll around Castletown, before his departure to Snowpeak the following morning.

Dusky corals, pinks and lilacs painted the cloudless winter sky.

‘Midna?’, Link’s eyes wandered on the horizon, ‘I’m sure she does, in her way, of course’.

‘How so?’

‘I bet if she sees a Twili dog, or any similar animal, she’ll remember me’, he joked, ‘If she sees lilac flowers or someone wearing a cloak, she’ll remember ya’.

‘Do you think so?’, Zelda fixed the hood of her winter cloak, doubting his assumptions would be true. ‘Maybe she talks with someone and says “that’s something Link, or Zelda would say” and laughs to herself’.

'Both things are possible, love’, he laughed, 'maybe it’s a lil’ of both’.

They entered the sightseeing deck as the sky was turning into shades of bright orange and reds.

'The sky is very Midna right now’, Zelda pointed out. 'Like a glowing, burning ember’.

'It’s said this is the moment where both our worlds sorta connect’, he remembered, 'the sky is like this all the time in the Twilight Realm’.

'It is lovely, indeed’, she smiled to the skies. 'Just like she is’.

'I can’t believe all the things we lived happened almost two years ago’, he noted. 'We’re getting married in seven weeks’.

'I wonder what she would think about us’.

'I bet she would lau..’ - the chiming sound of a childish laughter cut his words, startling them.

No one was there.

Both turned to see their shadows, in case the gleam of a ruby iris winked at them.

It didn’t, to their disappointment.

'Even if that wasn’t Midna, I think that would be very fittin’ of her, love’.

Zelda nodded, and their eyes turned back to the setting sun.

. . .

 

  
A sneeze interrupted the Twilight Princess while reading a book on the legend of the Blue-eyed Beast, in the dim light of her chambers.

'I bet those dweebs are talking about me again’.

She looked at the Twili skies from her window, and smiled to herself.


	40. Full moon of the second month. Winter.

Dear diary,

My days have been quite busy indeed - and I forgot to bring you with me!

I have returned this afternoon from the Stone Oasis, and thusly, the Desert Province, after traveling to oversee the works to make a road to communicate Lanayru Province with Gerudo Desert, and the trade checkpoint already established mid-road.

I am so proud not only of the Gerudo and their goodwill, but also the rest of the people at work. Finally, all of Hyrule is connected and reconciled (an actual long process that just begun, I know I am using the term too freely here), as it should have always been.

I have the best hopes for the future of all the people, despite the nightmare that haunted me weeks ago. If we stand united against evil of any kind - whether supernatural or not; Goddesses know some people are even more evil and mean-spirited than the Demon King himself! - and take care of our brethren, we can prevail against anything.

Also the Fundamental Chart of Rights will ensure no one is above the rest - not even I. We all shall be finally equals against the law.

I have been working on the evenings that subject. Link is currently on Snowpeak, so to avoid missing him, I focus my energy on making progress on that matter. Not that I should complain, but at night mostly we tend to get…  _distracted_.

On a shallow note, I have my wedding dress. Truly, Naima and Amina - and the Gerudo’s skilled dressmakers - were true to their words, and it is something taken out of a dream. I cannot believe it was the same simple dress I was crowned with.

They discarded the cape, turning it into a detachable train; added rich details all over it, with golden and silver thread embroidery, and stone beads encrusted: rose quartz (the Gerudo say it is a charm for eternal love), rock crystal and opal - the dress looks slightly iridescent with them.

The veil has the same stones, embroidered in the shapes of stars and constellations.

Naima and Amina suggested to the Master seamstresses I should look  _like the full moon on a starry sky._

‘Does this have to do with the nickname your people gave me when I first visited?’, I asked my hosts.

Naima snorted. ‘Absolutely, _Moon Lady_ ’.

‘I love it, sisters’.

As the seamstress made the final adjustments, I felt everything become so real. I  _am_  getting married! And, upon that realization, I panicked: shivers, cold sweats, and shortness of breath came to me in a second, crumbling to the floor, and shaking like a little leaf on a gale.

They commented that being nervous was completely normal, for you are committing yourself to someone for the rest of your life.

Elder Nabooru enlightened me with some words to calm me down: ‘The only instance you should be trembling is when he is between your legs; you are marrying a fine lad, not a monster’.

 _Madam, you have not seen him in bed_ , was my thought, that translated in just a little, nervous laugh. Elder Nabooru scanned my expression in silence, my red face giving me away apparently.

'Looks like someone already gave her flower to her champion’, she murmured to me. 'Well done, young lady!’.

Now I understand why Naima fears her (it seems being so straightforward is a Gerudo trait, she is quite the loudmouth too). The Elder is clearly one to speak her mind quite freely, and that might upset some people; I have recently realized I like being around strong women - by that I mean most women. Ilia, for instance, has a delicate appearance, but her character is not weak at all.

Since she is my maid of honor, I have gotten closer to her. I am happy to consider her my dearest friend now: she is kind, loyal, sincere, and funny.

She even took care of me last fortnight along Impaz, for again cramps, headaches, and dizziness washed all over me when my monthlies arrived, keeping me bedridden as usual.

I have secretly feared all these troubles may present an obstacle when conceiving. My mother had a hard time trying to get pregnant, and after she had me, she could never bear child again.

Ilia reminded me all women’s bodies behave differently, but stress and other types of strains tend to disarray the cycles - just like Ashei’s case before. ‘You’re too brainy, all caught up in imaginary problems’, she told me, sounding even more motherly than Telma!, ‘You get all tangled up in them, and fall into despair immediately!’.

 _Imaginary problems_ : the perfect expression for a constant worrywart like me. I shall try to follow her advice.

Since then, she also has committed her aid to help me being regular, joining me in my trip, for the Gerudo are experts in female issues and childbirth, and she intends to learn as much as possible from the medics and midwives.

'The blood of a woman should come with every moon or so, Queen’, one of the Gerudo medics informed me. 'If your cycle is as you and the Hylian apprentice comment, you might need some treatment from us’.

They studied Ilia’s blend of herbs, and congratulated her job, adding an extra ingredient to improve its effectiveness.

‘I might stay longer than I expected’, Ilia commented the night before our return. ‘The amount of things to learn here are incredible… Can I ask you for a favor?’

Of course I said yes. She handed me a letter.

‘It’s for Link’s squire, Orville’, she told me all smiles, a slight shade of pink coloring her cheeks. ‘We met in New Years, but got acquainted later’.

This is surely Link’s doing.

‘He is really nice, although a tad shy… We’re just friends, nothing else so far!’, she cleared out.

So far? She obviously likes him! And as far as Ilia told me, he likes her too - he is really timid. I delivered the letter as soon as I arrived, of course, and informed him Ilia would stay longer  at Gerudo Province. He seemed so downcast, poor dear!

I honestly wonder what can I do to make them closer; after all, if it were not for Orville’s mistake of sending Link’s letter to me, we would be still endlessly pining for each other, and I clearly would not be waiting impatiently for his arrival as I am now.

Yours,

Zelda


	41. Side Story: Wedding Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to compile all these shorts in one block, to make it easier to read.

I. _Fit for a King_

 

‘Gee golly, that bed’s humongous!’  
  
‘It is called King size for a reason, darling’  
  
‘I won’t find you in the middle of the night!’, Link complained, pouting. ‘You’ll be too far!’  
  
The new four-poster bed on their future shared chamber had absurdly large dimensions, and seemed impressive against the rest of the objects on the room, mostly its new inhabitants’ belongings.   
  
Link examined the bed on all its sides, then took some steps backwards, to sprint and take a dive into the mattress, making Zelda burst into laughter.   
  
‘it’s really springy and fluffy, that’s an advantage for sure’.   
  
‘Let me confirm your observations, darling’, Zelda joined him, climbing on the bed and crawling towards her partner, to end resting on his chest. ‘The bed is nice, but this feels better’.  
  
‘This sorta brings back memories’, he sighed, raking his fingers between Zelda’s long brown locks, ‘When I first moved in ‘ere’  
  
‘When you asked me to try the bed with you?’  
  
‘Yep’, he remembered with embarrassment. ‘Shucks, I was so dumb’.   
  
‘I like you being prone to unintentional double entendres’ - she gave him a peck on the lips - ‘it is really sweet, shows you mean well’.   
  
His blush at her words made her laugh softly.   
  
‘Besides’, she whispered, ‘We can try this bed all you want, since it is so large… ’.   
  
Link went all bashful at her comment.   
  
‘Was I giving you ideas?’, she smirked, trying to get Links hands off his face.   
  
‘Nope’ - he held her hands - ‘I just realized you’re gonna be the first thing I’ll see in the mornin’ for the rest of my life, and I just couldn’t handle it’.   
  
Zelda felt a tug at her heart with his endearing sentence, and just clung tenderly to his neck, still on top of him.

* * *

 

II. _Uncouth_

 

‘I’m not drunk, I swear’.   
  
‘Yes, you are, woman’.   
  
She shook her head in denial.   
  
‘Then why are you trynna enter through the window? It’s five in the mornin’, Zelda’.   
  
‘It’s a truth or dare game! The girls went way out of line, so I chose dare, and had some shots of moonshine and climbed here’, she pointed out, clumsily climbing down the window into the room. ‘I don’t need your help’ - she refused his help as she stumbled a little - ‘I’m momentarily a damsel in distress, but I can handle this. I feel great’.   
  
Link eyes just squint.   
  
_I call bullshit on whatcha say, love. Just by how yer talkin’ I know yer smashed!_  
  
Her milkmaid braids were messy, loose strands framing her face; flushed cheeks, dress and blouse slightly disheveled.  _Is that a flask on her cleavage?_  
  
She leaned on the window, and yelled ‘I did it!’ to the dawn.   
  
Link heard the faint echo of female cheering.   
  
‘Do you wanna know how I did it?’, she asked with glee, showing her soiled palms. ‘I didn’t use clawshots!’  
  
‘I will only if you take a seat and drink some water’.

‘Yessir!’, Zelda plopped herself on his desk swivel chair, spinning a little.   
  
‘Now, love, spill the beans’.   
  
‘The girls and I started playing truth or dare’, she began. ‘Don’t worry, Uli and Ilia were already in bed. You almost went pale, honeybun! But don’t worry, I’d rather be dead than letting your family know the stuff we’ve done, heehee’.   
  
Link just answered with a sigh of relief.   
  
‘They started with really lame questions’, she leaned relaxed on the swivel chair, almost rocking herself. ‘Like if I also liked girls, as if it was the big deal!’ She sipped a little of her glass of water, and continued. 'So what if I do! They got sassier questions later, like if you liked me wearing lacy underwear, or called you “daddy”, and stuff like that… ’, she shrugged, a dramatic frown on her brow. ‘I answered none of them, that’s why I got a lil’ tipsy’.   
  
He had to contain his grin at her understatement. She was so chatty, loud, potty-mouthed, and playful: so unlike her usual self, but s _till_ his Zelda.   
  
‘And then, Ashei threw this bomb: W _eirdest place you have done it so far._  I was, like, _Hylia, fuck me sideways,_  because I started remembering what you did to me at the castle library… - she covered her red face as she seemed to melt on the swivel chair - and, oh Goddesses, I swear I just got wet just _thinking_ about it’. Zelda made a sigh tinged with longing and a pinch of want.   
  
She uncovered her burning face to look her fiance in the eye. ‘I refused to tell, so I took the dare… Aaand that’s how I got herrre’. Her words were already slurring, now slouched over Link’s desk.   
  
‘Did you have fun?’ Link tried to contain his laughter at what had happened. His stag party had been drinking a couple of pints, laughs and jokes, and that was all. This was a whole new level.   
  
‘Heck fucking yes’, she chuckled, ‘Ashei and Naima are the worst best friends in the land, making me do wild shit like this’.  
  
‘You realize you’re gonna have one heck of a hangover?’, he let her know, pouring another glass of water for her.   
  
‘I’m so drunk even Midna will know about it’, Zelda frowned, expecting the side effects of moonshine to kick in soon. ‘She’d be having a blast here, mocking me with y’all’.   
  
‘Y’all?’, Link bursted into laughter, holding his stomach.   
  
'Yes, Y'all'.

* * *

 

III. The Lucky Ones

 

‘Link of Ordon, you are not the first of you name’, Zelda sentenced, holding a scroll on her hand. ‘The historian at the Library tracked down your family tree, to add it to the Royal Family one, and brought it for us to see it’.

She gestured for Link to take a sit next to her.

She unraveled the end of the scroll. ‘This is you, Link of Ordon’. She then extended it to reveal its contents. ‘These are your ancestors’.

A single line, five generations.

‘Your mother happens to be the great granddaughter of Link of Faron’, she pointed at the beginning of the tree. ‘Your Master’.

‘Wh-whaaat?!’, his voice made an incredible crescendo yell, eyes wide as saucers. ‘grandpa IS my grandpa?’

‘That is a fact’, Zelda affirmed with a smile, fingers interlaced under her chin. ‘You are his blood, the birth records prove it’.

Link held his head in his hands, trying to process the information he had just received.

‘But… if he lived a full life, why he always said he had regrets?’, Link wondered.

‘I have an idea’, Zelda noted pointing at one of the points of the branch, ‘I think you have to see by yourself, though’.

He set his eyes on the text indicated by her slender finger.

_Link of Faron married Malon Lon Lon, both had twin girls: Rosie and Lilly,_  he said to himself.

_Rosie married, she had a daughter. Said daughter had a baby girl. That girl had a daughter too… my mama._

‘Only women’, he realized.

‘At his time, it was rare to see women involved in the army, although it was not forbidden… Maybe they were not interested in a life of adventuring’, Zelda explained. ‘And you were the first man to be born in your bloodline in quite some time… that is probably the reason why your parents chose his name for you’.

Link just nodded, still a little befuddled by the news.

‘How strange is to find out you’re part of something’, his eyes focused on the scroll. ‘It always had been me, alone, despite the company of my folks… have ya felt the same, Zelda?’

‘I think in my case it is quite the opposite’, Zelda acknowledged. ‘Knowing I was part of something helped me cope with the loneliness I always felt’.

He nodded understandingly.

‘So, if I’m Link of Faron’s great-great grandson, and you’re the same to Queen Zelda III…’ - he made a silence - ‘Maybe our gramps wanted us to hook up?’

Zelda burst into laugh. ‘What makes you think such things, dearest?’

‘They weren’t able to be happy together, and they saw we both were a little lonely, so…’ - he shrugged, Zelda with an incredulous look in her eyes.

‘Let us say that we were two people that bumped into each other, got lucky’, she closed the subject, rolling the scroll back, along with the one that belonged to her. ‘And will never be lonely ever again’.

‘I like that thought better’, and he kissed his fiancee on her cheek before running back to work. ‘We’re the lucky ones’.

* * *

 

IV. _Serenade_

 

Nights were getting less chilly by the day, air still crisp, but warmer nonetheless.

Link was not used to wander on his room’s balcony, for the sights of the bustling Castletown weren’t as appealing as Ordon. But lately, he craved fresh air at night: the preparations for the wedding were tiresome, even if he wasn’t a big part of them. There was less than a week to the big day.

He hadn’t seen Zelda as much as he wished in the last days, for she was the center of attention of the event, not only as a Queen, but also as a woman: she and Ilia, also the other ladies of her entourage were running around all day talking about flowers, sitting arrangements, protocolar order, music. He just had been there to try food, and that was all.

He didn’t need a special dress, for he was to marry with his gala uniform and armor. Things were way less complicated for him clearly.

_Maybe I’ll need to get a barber to groom me a lil’… I should look sleek, not like a wannabe werewolf_ , he mused, leaning on the rail, fingers tangled in his grown ashen blond hair, then scratching his five o'clock shade.

The soft tune from a harp caught his ears, trying to find the source of the melody.

It came from the balcony before his.

A very familiar brunette came from it: friend, lover, and partner, clad in an empire waist nightgown with short sleeves, a golden harp on her hand. Her index over her lips indicated he should keep silence.

She took a deep breath and started singing, her eyes locked with his.

_I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day_  
_Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they’re gray_  
 _When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams_  
 _In a land of love, it seems, Just with you_  
  
_Let me call you “Sweetheart,” I’m in love with you_  
 _Let me hear you whisper that you love me too_  
 _Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true_  
 _Let me call you “Sweetheart,” I’m in love with you…_

She paused.

Link knew of Zelda’s musical proficiency, but had never witnessed it, except for a couple of times he heard her casually humming a beautiful lullaby, that strangely tugged at his heartstrings.

There was an unseen tenderness in her voice. The soft gusts of almost-spring air rustled her brown hair. The moonlight bathed her, making her light rival against the waxing gibbous moon: he realized she truly shines in the silvery light more than in the midday sun.

She looked so ethereal, almost divine, only the sweetness and emotion in her voice revealing her realness.

Link could swear he had seen this scene before…  _Maybe in another lifetime? Why not?_

‘Have I turned into a siren you are so entranced?’, she inquired, holding the harp against her chest.

‘I bet I look like a lovelorn fool’, Link admitted, leaning on his balcony railing, looking adoringly at her.

‘Maybe’, she chimed, cheeks blushing. ‘It came to my mind I do not have a term of endearment for you. You call me “love” all the time’.

‘I don’t care as long as you love me enough to serenade me’, he admitted. ‘I can’t sing or play jack shit, unless the horse call counts’.

She laughed dearly at his remark.

‘Then, let me call you sweetheart’. She strum the harp a little, her words blending with the tune.

_Longing for you all the while, More and more;_  
_Longing for the sunny smile, I adore_  
 _Birds are singing far and near, Roses blooming ev'rywhere_  
 _You, alone, my heart can cheer; You, just you_

_Let me call you “Sweetheart”, I’m in love with you,_   
_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too_   
_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true,_   
_Let me call you “Sweetheart”, I’m in love with you…_

‘You can call me anything you want’, he sighed after she ended her song, and ran through the mirror door to her place, just to hold her and pepper her with kisses.

* * *

 

V. _A Home for Us_

 

Rusl welcomed his son with a warm hug and a smile. His visits to Ordon were scarce, more so, considering his future role as Royal Consort.   
  
‘Thank you so much for helping me out, Rusl’, he held his hands in gratitude, ‘Goddesses know I wouldn’t’ve done this without yer help’.   
  
‘We’re family, kid, say nothing’, he patted Link on his back, ‘Do thank Mr. Mason, and his chief carpenter Bolson, they did an amazing job here, as they also have in the other houses, and the new ones’.   
  
The tree house certainly looked different, starting from the ladder, now a staircase. The roof shingles looked as new - no more leaks during the rainy season! - and the external siding had been reinforced. Even Epona’s stable had been improved.   
  
There were lavender bushes and irises planted around the tree trunk. Her favorite flowers.   
  
‘Mason and Bolson told me “ _how does he intend to raise kids here without proper stairs?_ ” I cracked laughing, these guys think about everything!’, Rusl commented, opening the door. ‘Check inside’.   
  
The little lofts it had before had been turned into larger ones, adding two levels to the house. The highest one had a bed big enough for a couple, a dresser and some shelves; the second had his desk, a small extra bed, and bookcases. A spiral staircase connected all the levels.   
  
The first floor had also new furniture: a larger dining table made out of a rough trunk, better counters, shelves, and a pantry, and a couch with a low table across the room.   
  
‘Holy goats, Rusl, it’s amazing!’, he looked so excited and even giddy about his house’s new features. ‘Everything is so carefully chosen and well-made, these chaps are truly something!’  
  
‘There’s an extra surprise on the basement, take the lamp’, Rusl instructed, Link opening the new door, and going down the ladder on his own.   
  
The darkness faded immediately with the soft, warm light of the lamp. Older belongings were stored carefully, but there was something new that caught his eye, that brought a smile to his lips, and tears to his eyes.   
  
A beautiful wooden crib, almost ready to use - it just needed a baby.   
  
  
_This place is finally a home_.   
  
  
‘What do you think Zelda will think about all of this?’, Rusl’s voice could be heard from the basement entrance.  
  
‘She’s gonna love it’. Link wiped his eyes, and climbed back.


	42. Fifth day of waxing gibbous of the third month. Winter.

Dear diary,

My wedding is two days away.

I have been very anxious, and stressed to the point of throwing up anything I eat.

I was doing fantastic until the beginning of the week - actually, “fantastic” is a wide term in this case: during these last days, I got horribly drunk at my bridal shower, ended up climbing up the castle walls to surprise _Lord Commander_ at his office at the barracks, had a major hangover - I discovered the term ‘anchored’ works not only in nautical context - and I said more profanities in some hours than I ever had in my almost twenty-one years of life. Not that I mind saying them, but I only do in intimacy, and to tease a certain someone.

According to Link, I also perform a wonderful fake southern accent - “y’all” included.

In short, uninhibited by alcohol, I am a daredevil that curses like a sailor. Maybe that is one of my past incarnations showing up. I do remember being on a ship, sailing a vast sea when I had the Dream of the Spirit Maiden.

On the bright side, our new accommodations are ready - my room is almost empty, save for my trousseau and bed - and I have the first draft of the fundamental chart of rights; that’s quite the feat considering all the planning a wedding requires, even if mine is to be as discreet as a Royal Wedding can be.

I have been running around between Council meetings, welcoming guests, paperwork, wedding arrangements - have I told you Ilia and my bridesmaids are lifesavers? Even Ashei, who is a non-believer in marriage! - and menial chores, I have had virtually no time to see Link. A couple of days ago was the last time we spent a small amount of quality time, and it was something almost by chance: I sung an old song to him in my even older harp - a family heirloom I unearthed during these days. We spent some time chit-chatting, I sung another couple of songs for him, and that was all.

In this very short time, I have realized several things, among them, having plenty of physical displays of affection after years of solitude, makes you yearn for it twice as much when you do not have it. Today, I just want an embrace. And the one whose affections I crave is out of town, in Ordon. I hope everyone there is doing fine - he just left without giving me too many details.

Second, I just want to get through with this wedding ceremony and go relax in Ordon and Faron woods for a fortnight.

Lastly, writing my vows has been an ordeal. I cannot put into words eloquently anything I feel for Link. I feel so frustrated nothing decent comes out of my head.

At least writing something else eased my clustered head. Now back to my task. Procrastination is not one of my abilities.

Yours,

Zelda


	43. Sixth day of waxing gibbous of the third month. Last day of Winter.

Dear diary,   
  
I was finally able to write my vows, although I spent almost all night awake. I found, strangely, inspiration while meditating to ease my restlessness.   
  
My mind wandered, and recalled some memories of past lives. One where I also married Link. I was no Princess, lest a Queen. Just Zelda.   
  
I had vague memories of a simple white dress, friends, my father back then walking down the aisle with me, the watered, loving eyes of my groom - he had such a baby face!   
  
They were just kids who had barely came of age; they seemed to be around eighteen. They loved each other so much. It was that kind of perfect, consuming, fairytale-like love people desire and long to find.   
  
I wonder if we will be like them, and have a love like that. I know I should not make comparisons, but it is hard not to overlook such a blissful, romantic life, and not to desire the same for you.   
  
And to think I was the kind of person that thought would die a spinster, or having a loveless marriage until some months ago!   
  
Impaz told me the day after I confessed my love, life would change us along the way, and it will. I know the tribulations of life are hard and unknown. There are always more uncertainties than realities, and life shall not be easy time to time. We will have to brave uncharted waters, and unless we do so together, life will leave each other adrift.   
  
I have all the faith we will prevail. I want to be with him, grow old with him. See how imperfectly perfect he is. How he changes. How he will age. See how much of him our children will have - his cute nose? The golden specks in his blue eyes? His boldness and bravery?   
  
We are bound. Not because of the Triforce. Not due to the fact that we have been two very ancient souls who have been crossing their paths from the beginning of time.   
  
It is just because we love each other.   
  
Yours,   
  
Zelda  
  
P. S. I just realized this is going to be the last entry I write as a single woman! Next time I shall be a wife… And will probably write from a very verdant, lush, and lively place.


	44. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weddings, same bride and groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to merge the two parts in one, as it was intended to be from the beginning.

‘I refuse to wear the crown at my wedding, Master Auru’, Zelda was adamant on her position, hiding behind the partition, maids, seamstresses, and hairdressers giving the final touches to her gown under Impaz’s supervision, ‘Link is marrying  _me_ today’.

‘I understand’, he answered, placing the object on its box again. ‘But he is also marrying into the crown’.

‘Master Auru, with all due respect,  _We are the crown with or without it_ ’, she cleared out. ‘I am still going to wear it, but  _after_ the ceremony’.

Auru hummed affirmatively.

Zelda came out from the screen, slowly moving towards him, to give him a surprise. ‘What do you think my father would have said?’

Auru’s gaze was full of melancholy.

‘He would be quite emotional, just like this old man here’ - Auru wiped a stray tear - ‘And to think I saw you as a newborn!’, he cackled, ‘You look gorgeous. The braided hairdo with your mother’s star pins looks great on you. Aurora would be so proud of her little girl’.

Her lips turned into a pout.

‘Now you are making me emotional!’, Zelda tried to contain herself, squeezing her eyes shut, ‘Let us go to the throne room, I do not want to make my groom wait’.

‘The whole land is waiting for you’, he cleared out, taking the box. ‘Good luck, Zelda dear, I will go ahead’.

The group of women started their walk from the dressing room to the hall where the maid of honor and bridesmaids awaited. Ilia handed Zelda her bouquet, all dressed up in her dusky pink dress, and started walking towards the throne room.

‘Someone is trying to save face, but he is having more jitters than you the other day’, Ilia whispered to the bride. ‘Rusl told me he had to give him warm goat milk with cinnamon and honey to help him sleep last night, like when we were kids!’

‘Goddesses, my poor sweetheart’, she hid her blushed face on her bouquet of peonies, lilies of the valley, baby breath, and Irises. ‘I am so happy this is over’

‘Over? This is only the start’, Ashei corrected, fidgeting with her dress. ‘Ordon is ready for some serious partying’.

‘That prospect seems certainly more interesting’, she straightened up, ‘but seeing you all fancy makes this worth it’.

‘I could barely recognize Yeti sister here’, Naima snorted, ‘my belly still hurts from laughing so much!’

‘Ladies, behave yourselves’, Telma put some order, ‘we’re almost there, and you look like a bunch of rascals’.

‘Sorry, mom’, Ashei apologized, all of the entourage going quiet before the gates.

The large doors opened, as the music of harps, and a chorus filled the room.

As she stepped inside, she took a glance at the crowded hall. 

_Uli, Colin, little Liv._

_Elder Nabooru. I am glad she came. Amina._

_The Court. They would not miss this, of course._

_The foreign visitors._

_Luda._

_Cor Goron. Chief Darbus._

_Prince Ralis. He is so grown up, his mother would be so proud of him._

_Renado, ready to officiate the wedding. Shad is next to Rusl. The best men._

_And there he is._

_**My**  sweetheart. _

_He looks so handsome in his gala armor! And his hair is still untamed even if he tried to slick it back!_

Link was speechless, absolutely stunned by the woman approaching him. He only was taken out of his reverie by a quick, soft nudge from Rusl, as the maids of honor took her positions, Ilia holding Zelda’s bouquet before she stood before the altar.

The groom and bride held hands and greeted each other with silent smiles.

‘Dear Brethren of Hyrule, we gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Zelda Nohansen and Link of Ordon’, Renado announced. ‘Before I proceed, I must ask if anyone present has any objections against this wedding. If you do, speak now, or remain silent forever’.

Despite of what the groom and bride might have thought, the guests remained in silence.

Renaldo hummed happily at the quiet atmosphere.

‘Now, I ask you, Zelda and Link, are you taking this commitment out of your own volition?’

‘We are’, they said in unison.

‘Then, I ask you, Zelda Nohansen, do you take Link of Ordon as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day on, and promise before Hylia, The Golden Three and these witnesses, to love, cherish, and respect him forever and always, until you pass on to the Sacred Realm?’

‘I do’. Her affirmation was loud and clear.

‘I ask you, Link of Ordon, do you take Zelda Nohansen as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day on, and promise before Hylia, The Golden Three and these witnesses to love, cherish, and respect her forever and always, until you pass on to the Sacred Realm?’

‘I do’, his words containing a sob. ‘now and forever’.

Renado took a golden ribbon, and tied Link and Zelda’s hands.

‘Behold, now, you are consecrated to each other according to the laws of Hyrule and the will of the Goddesses’. He untied the ribbon. ‘You are now one soul, one spirit, one mind’.

Link and Zelda stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, knowing that one sentence was left and that would be all.

‘I am my beloved’s, and my beloved is mine’, bride and groom recited together.

‘You are now husband and wife’, Renado ended the ceremony, with a broad smile on his face, ‘You may kiss your bride, son’.

Links face lit up at those words, and both shared a tender, soft kiss, and murmured “I love you’s” as the crowd burst into applause - some also into tears, among them Rusl, Telma, and Renado himself. Ashei  _almost_  shed a tear before making eye contact with Shad.

Once the guests regained composture, Zelda turned into her royal demeanor, as Auru placed the crown over her head.

‘We, from this day on, name you, Link of Ordon, Bearer of Courage, Hero of Light and Twilight, Lord Commander of the Army of Hyrule’ - she received from Auru a cerulean band and crossed it over Link’s torso - ‘Royal Consort of the Crown of Hyrule’. Her words were filled with pride. ‘May you help Us reign, exerting power with Courage and Wisdom’.

‘I promise’. He kissed her hand.

Both turned to face the crowd, hand in hand, and made their way up the aisle, as the guests rose, cheering and applauding to the newlyweds.

As the bells tolled to announce the good news, they kept leading their way to the castle gates, followed by their entourage and guests.

As the gates to the castle front courtyard opened, two rows of knights awaited the couple, led by Ashei, still in her rose-colored bridesmaid dress, now carrying her sword on a baldric.

‘Knights of Hyrule, present arms!’, her voice sounded like a war cry.

The knights, all their faces well-known to Link, rose their swords, and made a tunnel for Zelda and him to pass through before taking a carriage that would carry them for a ride around Castletown. They greeted the crowds with bright smiles under the cloudless spring noon.

Once the ride ended, they returned to the Castle, and had a moment to themselves on their chambers before the reception.

‘My wife’, Link broke the silence they had kept after the ceremony. ‘It feels so weird to finally say it’.

Zelda hummed a little laugh, and embraced him.

‘It certainly does… husband’, she affirmed, with a little gleeful squeal, tightening her hold.

‘I almost forgot to tell ya love, you look precious’ - he let go of the hug and twirled his wife - ‘my moon and stars!’

Zelda laughed, cheeks pink at his remark, and began fidgeting with the back of her dress.

‘Are you getting naked?’, he asked, overwhelmed by bashfulness, ‘I didn’t think ya were so eager to…’

‘No, sweetheart, although it is not a bad idea’, she laughed, ‘I need to remove the train of the dress, it weighs too much to move properly!’

After some struggling with buttons and laces, the train was on the floor, the crown on its box, and the veil carefully folded on a dresser, the newlyweds then making their way to the castle’s main hall, where they were welcomed by the guests and their friends with a roaring applause.

After a toast led by Auru, the mandatory congratulations from everyone, a lunch took place, and then a light merriment began, with a group of musicians entertaining the crowd.

‘You look hella fancy, Yeti’, Link joked with her companion in arms, ‘Pink kinda suits ya’.

‘Your Majesty, I deserve an extra serving of cake just for running in this’, her left finger pointed out at her dress, glass of sparkling wine in the other hand. ‘I looked pretty kick-ass swinging my sword in it though’.

‘You certainly were’, Shad joined the conversation, ‘But I like your military attire best’.

‘Aww, how sweet! It  _almost_  makes me wanna marry you’ - she feigned bashfulness - ‘but then I remember  _our wedding would be Oocca-themed_ , and reconsider it’, she downed her glass.

Shad burst into laughter. ‘Even  _I_ think that is over the top’.

‘That’s  _quite_  the revelation, specially comin’ from ya’, man’, Link admitted. ‘it’s as if I told y’all I don’t like pumpkin pie’.

‘Talking about pumpkins, old sport’, Shad lowered his voice, ‘Ordon is awaiting you both this evening; Rusl, Uli, and the kids just left to prepare for your arrival’.

‘We are to leave in a while, after I throw the bouquet’, Zelda confirmed with a grin, ‘it is going to be quite entertaining, are you up to it, Ashei?’

‘I’m giving up my chances so someone that deserves it gets it’.

‘How sweet of you, are you going soft?’, the bride grinned slyly.

‘Nah, flowers give me hay-fever’, Ashei joked.

After agreeing to meet in Ordon that night, the newlyweds moved on to greet the leaders of the neighboring regions - the Terminian Prime Minister found Link to be the spitting image of the hero that avoided the wreckage of his land centuries ago; also the Gorons congratulated them, the Zora, and the Gerudo.

‘Moon Lady, take care of your husband, not only for his kind spirit, but also for he carries our blood too, albeit diluted’, Elder Nabooru requested, dressed in a ornate, but modest burgundy dress and veil with gold jewels. ‘I know he will excel at his job. Us Gerudo don’t half-ass things’.

‘You didn’t told me something sweet like that at my wedding, mother!’, Naima complained, towering over all the group in her pink bridesmaid frock.

‘I reminded you are lucky enough to have a wife, and an excellent one, you reckless child!’, Elder Nabooru noted, her gaze so piercing her daughter stayed quiet immediately.

‘Miss Ilia invited us to join you at Ordon’, Amina, also in burgundy and gold, was giddy at the travel prospect, ‘I am so excited to know the south!’

‘We are going to be quite the merry bunch!’, Zelda clapped her hands enthused, ‘It is going to be an amazing evening!’

Once every single guest was greeted and thanked, and everyone had their fair share of food, drink, and enjoyment, Link and Zelda left discreetly to their chamber, where Impaz received them, and helped Zelda change into more comfortable clothes.

‘Are you sure you do not wish to join us?’, Zelda asked as she put on her riding boots. ‘It is going to be fun, the Ordonians are lively’.

The elder Sheikah hummed a laugh. ‘I am more than honored by seeing you walk down that aisle today, dear child’- she held Zelda’s hands - ‘Auru and I will take care of the Castle while you’re enjoying yourselves, and Nabooru is also joining me for some friendly old lady talk’.

A resigned sigh, and a hug, was Zelda’s answer.

‘Here are your saddlebags’, Impaz patted the bags, resting on a couch, ‘You are ready to go’.

Zelda’s eyes focused on her desk, and hurried there.

‘I almost forgot this’ Zelda grabbed her journal, and put it on the saddlebag, realizing something. ‘you packed really lightly for me, I see’.

‘It is your honeymoon’, Impaz commented, ‘the  _least_  thing you need are clothes! Now go and have fun, my children!’

Nervous laughter was the only thing they answered.

After bidding her goodbye, the newlyweds left their chambers, still red-faced, and headed to the courtyard, where their horses awaited, prepared for their departure.

Once they mounted their horses, Zelda was ready to throw her bouquet. The women gathered, and she threw it in the air.

Despite all the yelling and running around from mostly court women, the flowers fell right into a young man’s face, who was indeed confused and surprised, but not offended at all.

‘Orville?’, Link laughed, ‘I dunno if Ilia’s gonna be happy or  _really_  pissed’.

‘She is getting the one in Ordon of course’, Zelda assumed, ‘I doubt she is willing to lose against Beth’. They waved the people goodbye, and started riding to Ordon, approaching the village before sunset.

After crossing the suspension brigde, the new husband tied a scarf over his wife's eyes. 'It's for a good cause, trust me'.

‘Why am I going blindfolded to enter Ordon?’ **  
**

‘Because I got a surprise for ya, and it would be spoiled if I did, love’

Rusl and Uli opened their door, and Link left the bride inside to change clothes.

‘You looked lovely at the castle wedding, dear’, Uli remembered as she unpinned Zelda’s braided hairdo, ‘this dress pales in comparison’.

A simple, ankle-length cream colored cotton dress with flowy sleeves, round cleavage, and cinched at the waist was hung in front of them. A pair of flat laced espadrille shoes were on the floor.

‘This is how I imagined I would look if I married here without all the royalty fuss’, she looked at the dress and smiled fondly. ‘I like the other dress, too, but it is for the Queen’ - brown waves framed her face as braids were undone - ‘this is for Zelda’.

Uli gazed at her, understanding her words.

In a matter of minutes, Zelda was in her gown, hair loose and wavy, a wreath of blue wildflowers on her hair, a bouquet of the same, mixed with lavender and baby breath.

‘Link will think you are a forest fairy!’, Colin told her as she checked her appearance before going outside.

Once ready, both women and children left the house, and Zelda could appreciate how Ordon was looking: paper lanterns were hung in lines to light up the village, and an arch with flowers had been put at the center. To the side, a large dining table had been laid out with an assortment of food and drinks for the guests and small tables with chairs were scattered around, in a similar fashion from her first time there. The bunch of guests from Castletown had already arrived, so the mood was already festive: the children running and playing, friends chatting animatedly.

‘Wifey!’, Link, in full Ordonian garb - green linen jacket, cream embroidered shirt, tan pants, brown boots and blue sash - ran to her, holding her by the waist and lifting her into the air. ‘We’re all waitin’ for ya’.

‘Then drop me down and let us get this started, you handsome hellion!’, Zelda held the wreath to prevent it from falling off, giggling.

He put his wife on the ground, and standing straight, offered his arm to her.

The scattered guests gathered around the arch, where Major Bo stood, and left an aisle for the newlyweds, who began walking down.

‘Welcome, fellow Ordonians, and guests from all over Hyrule’, he began, ‘We’re here to celebrate the wedding between Ordon’s most illustrious son, Link, and the most unexpected adoptive daughter we could’ve ever gotten, Zelda’.

The crowd elicited a collective laughter at his last words.

‘By the laws of this land, they are already married, but they brought their wedding to Ordon too, and here are to share their vows with us’, Mayor Bo smiled proudly, ‘May the Light Spirit Ordona bless them always. Zelda dear, share your vows’.

Ilia handed Zelda an envelope, from which she took a carefully folded sheet.

‘I wrote this one day before the wedding, after a sleepless night’, she explained with a faint blush on her cheeks. ‘It might be a bit rushed, but it is from the heart’.

She took a deep breath.

‘Our spirits are bound by something larger than life itself’, Zelda’s eyes focused on her husband’s Triforce mark, ‘our souls are very,  _very_ , old friends. But it is not just that. I love you because you are _yourself_ , nothing less, nothing more, nothing else. I had to have you almost taken away from me to realize it’. She paused. ‘You are son, brother, friend, partner, lover,  _my_  love… and so much more you will be with time’.

Zelda wiped a stray tear from Link’s cheek.

‘I was the empty shell of a woman. I had nothing, yet you gave me everything without asking for anything in return’ - she swallowed hard, overcoming with emotion - ‘You are like the Sun to me: you warmed my heart, made me flourish and bloom like the earth awakens after the snow melts and spring arrives.’

‘I am no longer alone’. Tears began falling from her eyes. ‘I became daughter, sister, friend, partner, lover… and so much more I will be, thanks to  _you_ , my love’.

Link stepped to hold her tight, sobbing, sinking his face on the crook of her neck, murmuring  _‘gods, woman, I love ya so much’_. She held onto him until both stopped crying.

The crowd was as emotional as they were, everyone with watery eyes, even the tougher ones. Shad was a crying mess, same as Naima and Telma; Ashei did her best to not cry, but failed miserably. Once they quieted, Mayor Bo gestured for Link to read his vows.

‘And to think I was dense enough to think ya didn’t love me’, he laughed, unfolding the paper with his words.

‘You, Zelda, against all odds and chances possible, became my friend, and even more,  _a home away from home_ : you never wanted me to feel homesick or outta place. I lost count of all the times we ate pumpkin pie and rambled on about the day. That’s the _only_ reason I’m gonna miss the mirror door’, he chuckled.

‘I’m not incredibly talkative, but I listen. And Goddesses, I could listen to you  _forever_ , just as I could watch the moon wander through the sky at night. You both have a lot in common, besides the mesmerizing paleness: you really shine in the darkness, and your light, your powerful, healing, bright light, ain’t blinding. It’s enveloping, like an embrace, and ever-present, like the love I feel for you’.

He folded the paper and put it away, then got a little box from his pocket. There were two simple gold bands.

‘Sometimes we’ll be apart by the duties we have, and not ev’ry night the moon can be seen’ - he took one of them - ‘so I wanna carry your name with me  _always_ , even though I carry you forever in my heart, as a reminder  _we belong together_ ’.

Zelda stretched her left hand for him, the ring sliding into her finger. She did the same with his ring, and kissed.

‘Now that you have exchanged your vows, let’s celebrate your happiness, and make a toast for your love to be everlasting!’, Bo patted the newlyweds’ backs, bumping them forward.

The guests applauded, still sobbing and wiping tears, and approached the couple to congratulate them.

‘Man, congrats!’, Fado hugged his friend, ‘You lucky son of a goat!’ - he turned to Zelda - ‘How could you marry this dorky lad, missy?

Zelda laughed dearly at his words. ‘It seems I  _like_ cute, dorky country boys, Fado’.

‘He’s hard not to like, for sure, ma’am!’, he grinned, ‘By the way, bro, there are some goats that need wrangling’ - he tousled up Link’s hair- ‘I know you’re staying for some days, are ya up to it?’

‘Sure, why not?’, he fist bumped his friend to seal the deal.

‘Maybe you both should teach me’, Zelda nudged at her husband. ‘I am good at wrangling people, you know? It  _might work_   _with goats too_ ’

‘We’re both fired, man’, Fado looked at Link. ‘Your wifey will beat our arses’.

‘Hi guys’, Ilia joined the conversation, drink in hand. ‘I need to inform you that my dad is kinda flirting  _with Telma_ as you talk about goats’.

All faces turned to the crowd, not believing the maid of honor’s words.

‘I don’t mind calling her mom’, Ilia giggled, ‘she’s pretty much everyone’s mom’.

'I forgot to give you this, Ilia', Zelda handed her the bouquet, 'The other one landed quite nicely'

'Don't tell me about it', she frowned, taking a huff of the soft perfume, 'Worse thing is that he refused to give it to me!'

After some hearty laughs, Ilia dragged Fado and the newlyweds to chat at a table where their friends and the children gathered; Shad was telling them stories about the Oocca and Link’s adventures on the City in the Sky, and several other legends of the land. The kids -and Naima- were extremely excited, constantly asking for one more, despite almost  _all_  of them sleepy-eyed.

‘He is  _such a dad_ ’, Ashei cackled, drinking her wine.

‘Sister, he is a wonderful storyteller. You chose well’, she winked at her, raising her glass.

Ashei answered with a shy smile.

Mayor Bo gathered with some of the new settlers who had brought instruments, to play some tunes to liven up the evening. Soon, almost everyone was dancing and singing, even Zelda joined to play the harp and the lute for a couple of tunes.

After a couple of hours, the music mood changed to some ballads and slow tunes. Fewer and fewer people remained on the party.

‘Hey, love’, Link whispered as they slowly swayed to the music, ‘You wanna call it a night? I have something to show you in the house’.

‘Does it involve _you, me, and a bed_ , sweetheart?’, she asked drowsily, head resting on his shoulder, ‘because my feet are killing me, and I have been in dire need of a good night’s rest’.

‘More or less’, he smiled, realizing how in tune they were. ‘Let’s go’.

They left discreetly, hand in hand, barely no one noticing their absence.

‘So this is what you were hiding, Link!’, she admired the works done to the front of the house, climbing the new stairs. ‘Nice improvement!’

‘Go inside’, he urged her, climbing quickly behind her.

‘No way!’, she shook her head, ‘We have to do “ _the thing_ ” as we enter’, she gestured.

‘What  _thing_?’

‘When  _the groom carries the bride on his arms_ ’, she specified, ‘It is for good luck. I am not a superstitious woman, but it is a tradition all over the land’.

‘I’m doin’ it’, he obliged, lifting her, and stepping inside. 

Zelda was almost in shock at how different the house looked under the soft light of the oil lamps, sprinting from her husband’s arms to check every new detail.

‘Everything is  _so_  wonderful’, she admired the woodwork of the spiral staircase as the went up to the upper level, ‘the Mason’s guild work is quite impressive’.

‘Sure thing, love’, he followed her, ‘The chief carpenter is one hell of a guy, very flamboyant, but incredibly talented. He can make beautiful things from almost anything’.

Zelda gasped, and almost dove on the bed, after leaving her wreath on a dresser. ‘Perfect’, she snuggled against the pillows, then sat immediately. ‘Help me to get out of this, sweetheart, please’, she requested, taking off her dress, revealing a delicate cream corset, trimmed with white lace, a simple, short, translucent petticoat over it that revealed a pair of lace panties underneath.

‘This feels like unwrapping a birthday gift’, he commented humorously, as his fingers undid the laces, leaving her almost undressed, fingers caressing her back. ‘If I’m not wrong, Impaz didn’t pack too many clothes, telling we didn’t need ’em’.

‘Indeed, dear, but it applies only to me’, she nodded, ‘I’m stealing any of your old shirts for the purpose’. She got up, and looked up in a drawer, until she found one, and slid it over her barely dressed body, as her husband took off all his clothes but his breeches, looking carefully at her, slightly teasing him, and slid into the bed. Zelda joined him after putting the lights down, snuggling against his chest.

‘Do you think we should do it, even if we are tired?’, she asked him.

‘We don’t need to prove anything, love’, he raked his fingers through her undone waves, ‘it’s not as if we hadn’t consummated anything’.

She just laughed softly at his words. ‘True’.

‘I wanna enjoy  _this_ ’, he tightened his embrace, ‘Us, sleeping peacefully,  _together_ , in  _our home_ , for the first time’.

‘I am already doing it’, she hummed delighted, in a sleepy tone. ‘You are so warm’.

‘Goodnight, wifey’, he gave her a peck on the lips.

‘Goodnight, husband’, she hummed, both quickly drifting to sleep.


	45. First day of waning gibbous of the third month. Spring.

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry as a wife, or  _wifey_ , like Link insists jokingly on calling me.

Yesterday feels like the most amazing dream I could ever have. The wedding came out spectacular and fairytale-like, as a royal wedding, albeit a discreet one, should be: Link looked dashing, the knights did a sword arch for us to pass under, Ashei wore a dress (she looked gorgeous, seriously), and despite all the formality, it was nice.

The celebration here in Ordon was as promised: more sentimiental (we all cried and laughed together), and later we partied until our feet went numb, and fell asleep swiftly - I awoke in the exact position we slept last night.

Under the morning sun I could appreciate better the changes made to the house. It is even better than it was before, the spaces are used more efficiently and the tiny changes in furniture make it cozier: our bed is heavenly comfortable, the couch is big and placed near the fireplace - how cozier can that be?

On the table was a basket with bread, goat cheese, milk and fresh fruit. There were also two bottles; one of sparkling wine - how fancy! - and one of red wine. Since it was no time to get drunk, I started making breakfast - I cheated a little using a sizzle of Din’s Fire to light up the stove and boil the water. I still am not skilled enough to light fire with just flint, tinder, and wood.

‘I thought magic wasn’t for such an insignificant thang’, my husband’s voice grumbled from above, startling me to the point of almost dropping the teapot over the rug, ‘…  _wifey_ ’.

‘Were you watching all this time?’, I blushed out of surprise.

He hummed affirmatively. ‘I did my best to not pounce on you like a hungry animal, specially when you look so cute prancing around in my shirt and knickers’.

‘Look at you instead, sweetheart’, I poured the tea, ‘You are quite the spectacle only in your breeches! Scandalous!’ - I fanned myself with my free hand, mimicking the mannerisms of the ladies of the court.

‘I’ll cover my shame, milady’, he threw a shirt over him, ‘but only to pick the mail and check the horses’.

I brought the tray upstairs to have breakfast in bed - a rare luxury, even for me. Link returned with the mail, incredibly confused.

‘Who the fudge is Linus Nohansen? Do you have a relative I dunno ‘bout? ’, he asked, and I laughed so hard, I snorted.

‘That is your name, sweetheart’, I explained him, ‘Remember when we were at the library studying our family trees? Do you recall the part when you were to be added to the royal family one, you acquired a new name?’.

‘Kinda? But _I , Link of Ordon, Country Bumpkin,_ married you!’, he complained, with a mouthful of bread and goat cheese on his mouth, ‘not that Nohansen dweeb’.

‘Do you realize you are actually calling  _yourself_  a dweeb, sweetheart?’

He answered just a ‘ _shucks I’m really a dweeb_ ’, embarrassed at his nonsense.

I explained to him it was a mere formality, for he married into the crown in the end. He seemed to be a little less upset about it. Maybe he should have been less if he had  _actually chosen his name_  and not  _let that choice to me_.

The letter was from his brothers in arms, to congratulate him:

_Dear Lord Commander,_

_It is our desire as your subordinates and brothers-in-arms, to congratulate you on your nuptials with HRM Queen Zelda IV. We wish for nothing more than perfect happiness for both of you._

_It still surprises most of us who Mysterious Lady Z turned out to be (except for Lady Ashei, she won all the bets placed), but we think it might have been so clear, we were oblivious to the truth._

_We hope you have a pleasant honeymoon._

_Best Regards,_

_Knights, Royal Guard, and Army of Hyrule_

_P.S.: Since I was the one who penned this letter I’ll take the freedom to add something: forget about us for a while, please. You always work too hard._

_You and the Queen are both young people who are too serious for your age, you got to let your hair down, be wild and free!_

_Have fun plenty of times a day with your wife, if you know what I mean! The sky is the limit, young lovers!_

_By the way, Linus is a good name for you; it kind of suits you._

_-Artorius_

_The sky is the limit_. Only Sir Artorius is capable of such silly wording - and other types of mischief, as Link told me.

‘That ole tattler scoundrel’, he mumbled, folding the letter, ‘You know he bribed Orville so he could look into the scraped drafts of the letter I wrote you to confess, so he could know who I fancied?!’

I pictured the image, and could not stop laughing: the toughest, bravest soldiers of the kingdom gossiping like school kids over who was their leader’s crush.

Once breakfast was over, and my belly stopped stinging from all the laughter, we dressed up and went out to visit Rusl’s house, to greet everyone.

‘The merry bunch left early in the morning’, Rusl informed us, ‘Telma and Ilia dragged them all back to Castletown’.

I could clearly imagine all the ladies and Shad, dragging Ashei and Naima into the carriage.

‘You got a gift here’, Uli told us, ‘it’s something fancy! Quite a large box!’

To our surprise, it was the most thoughtful -and interesting- gift: a telescope!

The gifter was quite the surprise also: none other than Elder Nabooru. It even came with a lovely inscription:

_"The Sun and The Moon always watch the stars together"._

So, after lunch, and likely a nap (yes, a nap!) we will depart for Faron Woods.

Clear skies, good company, and the silence of the forest seems a good plan.

Yours,

Zelda


	46. Last quarter moon of the third month. Spring.

Dear diary,

These days have been a  _delight_ : I have been stargazing in Faron Woods with Link, some others reading our favorite books out loud to each other, or just sharing moments of silence and idleness together - besides  _the obvious activities to occur in a honeymoon_ , which have been  _more than abundant_.

Among other things, I got my earlobes pierced - Ilia scolded the husband for not doing it with ice to ease the pain from the beginning, which he should have, because  _oh gods it hurts_  - and am wearing a really lovely pair of amethyst studs that Link gave me out of the blue (as if I was not spoiled enough already).

I feel every passing day more and more of an Ordon folk, not only in appearance, but in demeanor: I feel more laidback, easygoing and spontaneous.

Today, in a very funny way, I found out something quite interesting about myself: were I not a Queen, I would be an  _incredibly efficient herder_.

I was accompanying Link and Fado heard the goats, who were peskier than ever, and he jokingly told me ‘They won’t listen to anyone, wanna try?’

And I said yes, to their surprised faces.

After mounting Epona, and getting some instructions from husband, I started rounding the goats, not with yells to scare them or making Epona trot fast around them, but with something different: a herding song I learned from my father when I was very little - he had learned it when he was a child too, from a friend of his grandfather or something like that:

 _Happy goat, fleece stockings_  
_My goat and myself_  
_My goats walks in the woods_  
_And gnaw bark from the trees_

The goats gathered around me, and became very docile and obedient - once in the barn, I petted and fed them. They are quite a friendly bunch, until they try to bite your dress.

Link and Fado were out of words. The look on their faces was priceless.

The children had just returned from school, and looked at us. It made me really happy to see they are attending properly (the schools have been a success throughout the land, by the way!).

‘Seems you got unemployed’, Talo mocked them. ‘Missus Zelda, you whipped their arses!’

‘Language, Talo’, I scolded the cheeky youngling as I walked out with Epona, ‘Your tongue will rot’.

‘I  _always_  tell him that’, Beth noted, sighing dramatically in defeat. ‘He never listens’.

After his apology, he requested to show him my marksmanship skills… With a slingshot.

‘Colin told us Link had told him you were awesome at shooting things!’ - he pointed at  Colin, who blushed furiously; poor little one! - ‘Can you show us? Please? Pretty please?’

‘She doesn’t just “shoot things”, kiddos’, husband bragged proudly, ‘She’s the best darn lady archer in Hyrule!’

‘Does she need to wear the Hawkeye goggles, like you do?’, Malo asked.

‘Nope’.

‘Then she is _the best_. Period’.

I had to contain my laugh at Link’s pouty, offended face. Not everyday you see the revered _Hero of Light, Champion of Hyrule, Lord Commander of the Army, and Royal consort_  get crushed by a nine year old.

‘Man, you got roasted twice today’, was Fado’s sentence. Link just grumbled a little.

In the end, I just could not deny them anything. So I indulged the children, and spoiled them to their heart’s desire: I shot the aims on trees with slingshot and arrows, and taught Talo and Colin the basics of archery, Malo explained me his success with Malo Mart - that kid is a mogul in the making! - while Beth and Link braided my hair - my fishtail braid looks amazing.

Later Uli joined us with little Liv, who is taking her first steps and mumbling her first words! Rusl was already in Castletown, at the Council meeting.

I honestly wonder how are they doing in my absence. Not a letter has come from them, and Rusl refused adamantly to give me any information. I guess no news is good news in this case.

I must admit I miss them all - specially my ‘girl gang’, as Ashei calls our little group of lady friends, and Impaz, but this week I have enjoyed a level of detachment I never had experienced. I have not thought about work once - that speaks quite an amount about me.

I guess I shall keep enjoying the all the Ordonian goodness for a while - guess who is making pumpkin soup for his wife as I write?

I am so spoiled.

Yours,

Zelda

 

PS. I just needed to write this down.

Link commented during dinner how good I was with children, despite not having them around often when growing up.

‘I just like them’, I told him while dunking a piece of bread on my bowl, ‘They have this gleam in their eyes, this sense of wonder… they are always willing to learn, and most are really sweet, like Colin’.

Link smiled widely. ‘he’s your favorite’.

‘Yes’, I nodded. ‘He is adorable! I wish we had a child like that’.

‘We can’. He blushed. ‘If you wanna’.

‘I want to. I just fear my body does not accompany me’.

‘Who says you have to bear a kid yerself?’, he laughed dearly. ‘I was adopted and came out just fine’.

And then it dawned on me. All the words Ilia, the Gerudo elders, and others have told me fell into place and made perfect sense. I just smiled, and nodded.

I have been caught up in imaginary problems all this time.

I can be a mother whenever, however I want. The beautiful, delicate crib on the basement will have an owner sooner or later. Oh, Goddesses, I wept a river and turned into a gushing mess when I saw it! And Link started crying too! We were so silly!

I can still fulfill my oath to the crown, be a ruler, and be close to people, and connect with them.

Maybe a simpler, more down to earth approach is better than a grand master plan.

I have always been more of a rational woman. That was the reason perhaps I missed on some things in life - and almost saw pass unnoticed the feelings of the one who is the most important person in my life now. But I know I have changed.

Definitely, more than ever, I hope Ordon is rubbing onto me.


	47. Side Story: While You Weren't Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happenings of the rest of the characters while Link and Zelda are in their honeymoon.

I. _Little Goathherd_

‘So how are the honeymooners doing?’, the Council leader asked Rusl upon his arrival to his study a couple of days after the wedding. ‘Impaz and I were wondering how they fared’.

‘Great, Auru’, he smiled widely taking a seat next to the elders, ‘Zelda turned out to be more ordonian than all of us together!’

‘How so?’, Auru and the Sheikah elder looked at each other.

‘The children love her, she can make pumpkin pie on her own, and she showed she can herd goats too, even better than Link, to his joy and disappointment. The kids were telling him his wife stole his job’.

Impaz and Auru burst into laughter.

‘Did she sing a song while doing so?’, Auru enquired Rusl.

‘As far as Link told me, she did’.

‘She sung the “ _happy goat”_  song! She loved it when she was little’, Impaz smiled.

‘You see, my friend, the King went through a pony stage’, Auru explained Rusl. ‘Imagine him, a tall and bulky man, running around the halls with a little girl on his back singing out loud!’

 

_‘Papa, I would like to play herding with you’, the little princess begged the king._

_‘I am so sorry dearest, I have work to do’, King Daphnes apologized to his daughter, who said no words; her disappointed pout and serious frown were enough for him to understand - not counting her smashing shut the door of his studio._

_‘She’s got quite the temper lately’, Auru commented._

_‘She is still recovering from Aurora’s death’, he sighed. ‘If I can barely hold myself together, how can she? She’s just seven…’_

_‘Impaz, I will quit being a princess because papa never wants to play’, Zelda complained to the sheikah elder, while both practiced her magic skills. ‘I am going to have a ranch, somewhere far, like…’ - she looked on the Atlas on her desk - ‘Ordon’._

_‘Ah, the land of goats! A lovely place indeed’, the Sheikah followed her idea._

_‘Yes! I will be a goatherd and sing songs to the goats’, her eyes widened, sparks of Din’s Fire reflected in her big eyes, her tiny, pale hands cradling a small ball of fire. ‘I am going to have a flock of cuccos too, and a wolf pet’._

_‘A wolf pet?’, the king’s voice intruded. ‘They are wild creatures! You should have a steed instead’._

_The princess beamed when she heard her father._

_‘My wolf will be a good boy, and have the softest fur and bluest eyes’, Zelda discussed, ‘But a steed would be nice also’._

_‘Can I be a good one then?’, the king took her daughter in his arms._

_‘Of course, papa! You are the best!’_

Rusl couldn’t avoid smiling at the tender image of the always composed, most of the time serious and collected Queen as a child, and compare it to his son, whose penchant for playfulness was quite similar, and realized something that made him join the laughs of the elders.

‘Who would have known her childhood dream would almost come true?’, Rusl concluded.

‘Why  _almost_?’, Impaz asked.

‘She didn't’ get the wolf pet’, Rusl shrugged.

‘But she married the  _Wolf of Ordon_!’, she noted, smiling at Rusl’s incredulous face.

‘The ladies of court nicknamed him like that‘, Auru explained. ‘His coat of arms doesn’t help either’.

Rusl laughed even more , ‘so she  _did_  get her dream come true’.

* * *

 

II. _Sleepyhead_

‘Just five more  _hours_ ’. Ashei threw the covers and a pillow over her head when her partner found her still in bed, a rare behavior from her, always the early riser.

‘Shouldn’t you be training the knights, gal?’, Shad poked the bundle she had turned into. ‘You are supposed to be covering for old sport, aren’t you?’

‘Grampa Artorius and Old Sigfried are covering today’, she grumbled, head of black messy hair peeking. ‘I have no effing idea why I am so freaking tired’ - she yawned - ‘taking Link’s part of the job is no biggie’.

Shad sat next to her and stroked her head. ‘Maybe spring caught you under the weather, and you caught a cold. You should stay in bed today, my gal’.

‘Don’t spoil me’, she joked, ‘you pamper me too much, dude.. I might get used to it’.

‘It is never enough’, he grinned. ‘I’ll get you breakfast’.

Shad went quickly to the castle kitchen to retrieve a tray with a teapot, bread, jam and honey.

Ashei, despite her caustic sense of humor and sarcastic demeanor, has quite the sweet tooth, something that Shad always found refreshingly quirky about her.

‘Darling gal, I brought you some… ‘

A loud snore surprised him, glasses slipping down his nose.

Ashei was deeply asleep again.

He left the tray on a coffee table, and sat by her side, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Shad loved how her features softened while she rested: her cheeks were rosy, and her lips unconsciously curled on a soft, earnest smile when he stroked her hair - hardly the stern expression she wore daily.

He kissed her forehead and tucked her covers, and murmured ‘sleep tight, my sweet gal’, before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

 

 

III. _The Look_

‘Can you teach me how to put on makeup Telma?’, the petite Ordonian asked her friend, who was drying clean glasses on the bar.

‘I can, but, why, dearest?’

‘I have _a date_ ’, she grinned.

Telma was quite surprised at her answer. ‘And who is the lucky one?’, she asked all giddy and enthused.

‘Orville’, she blushed, ‘He is a knight in training who works also as Link’s squire’.

‘The shy young man with wispy brown hair that comes whenever you are here?’, she asked, ‘I had no idea you liked him’.

‘I do’, she grinned, cheeks still pinkish. ‘He kinda grew on me… Has someone looked at you like you’re the most  _sublime_ thing on the land?’

‘Oh, _the look of love_ …’, Telma noted. ‘Yes, a couple of times’.

‘I didn’t know what was that, until Link brought Zelda home for the first time’, Ilia played with her bangs, ‘when he saw her wearing Ordonian clothes he had this starry-eyed look… as if an arrow with Din’s Fire had crossed his heart, and I just said to myself _“I can’t settle for anything less than that”_ … Orville looks at me that way’.

‘I’m so happy for you darling’, Telma hummed delighted. ‘Let’s go to my room to get you ready then’.

 

Telma sat her in front of her dresser, and picked a pot of rosy rouge, eyeshadow and Gerudo kohl, and explained the use quickly before applying some to enhance her fair features.

‘You don’t need too much to look great, see?’, she showed her reflection. ‘Your eyes look so pretty’.

Ilia smiled at the results. ‘Thank you Telma’, and hugged her.

‘Anything for you, sweetie’.

‘By the way, here’s something for you’ - she handed her friend a letter she had on her bag- ‘from a secret admirer’.

Telma was perplex. ‘Who is it from?’

‘You will have to figure out yourself’, she shrugged with a mischievous smile. ‘See you later,  _mom_ ’, she waved goodbye, and rushed downstairs.

 

* * *

 

IV. _At First Sight_

‘Can you tell me what is this place, ladies?’, the tall Gerudo matriarch asked her companions, her wife Amina and Impaz.

‘It’s Castletown orphanage’, Impaz explained, ‘my apprentice and I have been visiting here whenever you both come’.

‘The children here are, very young, few and well cared for, but are in dire need of loving families’, the veiled half-Sheikah commented. ‘They aren’t as lucky as our children at the Stone Oasis, who have not known of war, loss, or hunger so far’.

‘What do you mean, my dear?’, Naima asked, before being dragged by her tiny wife to a crib.

‘This is Tobias’, Amina introduced her to a sleeping, almost one year-old baby with chubby cheeks and messy curly auburn hair. ‘His parents died during the Twilight. I have grown very fond of him’.

‘He is really cute’.

‘I want us to adopt him’.

The matriarch’s jaw dropped.

‘I knew you wanted to be a momma, but…’, Naima was hyperventilating a little, ‘isn’t this a little unexpected?’

‘Absolutely not’, she shrugged, ‘I think it’s more than adequate. Mother Nabooru would love to have a grandson’ - Amina took him carefully from the crib - ‘Go ahead, hold him. You will  _fall in love_  with this little one’.

Naima was a little scared when she held the baby, but soon realized he wouldn’t break, for he was really fluffy and pudgy.

He was warm, soft and smelled nice,  _so nice_ , like milk, and flowers, and almonds, and honey, and _hope_. She sniffed the bundle several times, not believing such amazing smell existed.

And when the little baby opened his bright hazel eyes and smiled to her… Naima felt a pang in her heart, and realized she would  _never_  be the same again.

‘Let’s take him home’.

 

* * *

 

V. _Morning Briefing_

The Council room was full, the only empty seat was the Queen’s.

‘Good morning everyone’, Auru greeted the members, ‘Let us start looking at the meeting breakdown. This is our last reunion before the Queen’s return’.

‘Thank Goddesses’, Shad sighed, ‘That draft she left has been a tough one to tackle. I have been researching laws from over 300 hundred years ago’.

‘Good to know’, Auru noted. ‘How about you, Ashei?’

‘The Army is ready for the annual troops inspection’, she reported, rubbing her temples. ‘Artorius, Rusl, and I have been polishing the last details. Link should oversee the rest as soon as he arrives, but he left everything pretty much ready in advance’.

‘Provinces, now’, Auru checked. ‘Novelties?’

‘Kakariko has not had any inconveniences lately’, Renado informed serenely, ‘Actually quite the opposite, thanks to a mild winter and the increase in tourists. We owe that to our Goron brothers’.

‘You are great neighbors, brother!’, Chief Darbus patted Renado’s back in a friendly manner, making him almost fall from his seat.

‘We have had absolutely no inconveniences’, Prince Ralis intervened, ‘acutally quite the opposite. Ilia, Renado’s apprentice, has been often helping us out taking care of our sick, and the elders’.

‘Castletown has no news, except we’re getting ready for the Queen’s birthday’, Telma added all giddy, ‘Which is in five days’.

‘And it coincides with the inspection of the troops’, Auru observed. ‘Quite an eventful day. You are sending a detachment of your guards, Lady Naima’.

‘Indeed’, she answered, a little sleepily, ‘a convoy with goods for trade is also coming. The demand for fabrics and jewelry has grown lately’.

‘Last but not least, Rusl’, Auru asked, ‘How is Ordon faring?’.

Everyone turned to him.

‘If you mean by that how is my son and his wife doing, they’re great’, he grumbled a little. ‘Ordon’s fine too. We will have a great pumpkin harvest this year’.

‘We’re sorry’, Ashei grinned. ‘We miss our cute, dorky, mushy couple of friends’.

‘Y’all have made this thing every single meeting’, he commented. ‘I swear I won’t tell anything else than I’ve already said. Let  _them_  tell you how they fared’.

A collective groan was their answer.


	48. Third day of waxing gibbous of the third month. Spring.

Dear diary,

I am to return to Castletown in a couple of days. I am sad for sure, but it is not as if I am leaving forever. Husband and I agreed to come once a month, or more if work allows it.

As in my previous entry, days had been easy: sleeping, eating (I wonder if my dresses will still fit me), playing with the kids, napping, and reading a bunch of our favorite books with Link in bed until our eyelashes burn (or one of us falls asleep). I found out he likes poetry too! He was really embarrassed about me finding out, but to me, getting to know such secrets make him more lovable (and imperfectly perfect).

We went to the woods again, this time during the day, but Link surprised me when we took a detour: he brought me to the Sacred Grove and the ruins of the old Temple of Time. He told me this place did not have an easy access before, but now a series of suspension bridges connect all the area.

I swear I was squealing and gasping while walking around. The place is eerily beautiful. I even met a fabled Skull Kid on the way, who Link befriended on his journey during the Twilight. His laugh echoed in the forest, and sounded like wind chimes!

‘He wouldn’t lemme pass unless I “played” with him’, he told me. ‘This fella is quite the tough cookie!’

And he certainly is! I offered to play or sing a song, and Link to play catch, which he accepted merrily, so we spent a while entertaining him, until he bid us goodbye, and we continued our way.

When we went on to the pedestal of the Master Sword, I asked Link if he had heard a voice coming from it. Legend says an  _ancient spirit_  resides in it.

‘Yup, several times’, he patted the hilt, ‘I always heard this soft, feminine voice echoing, telling me to be careful before entering an unknown place or facing an enemy’.

‘So it is a lady…The records say the Master Sword was forged by Hylia  _herself_  for the first hero to wield it’, I commented, looking attentively at the blade, ‘Maybe that is the reason why it has a spirit, to guide the heroes of yore and those to come’.

‘So… they’re never really alone’, Link guessed. ‘That’s quite a kind thang to do’.

‘It makes sense, actually’, I affirmed. ‘Not all heroes have been able to have a companion like Midna’.

‘She was one helluva teammate’, he mused with a warm smile, and we walked towards the temple ruins. ‘But I wonder how it would’ve been to have that spirit as a companion’.

‘Probably they was quite the opposite, personality-wise. We have no way to know…’

Once in there, I enjoyed not the sights, but also started looking around the ruins.They made me extremely curious, for I had only known about them from books and ancient illustrations. I cannot deny they certainly made me somehow nostalgic; I felt a tug at my heartstrings more than once.

I found a blue ocarina on an alcove while looking around the place. It was dusty, but sounded nicely after cleaning it a little!

‘I ne’er found such a trinket while I was ‘ere, love’, Link told me while examining my finding, ‘and believe me, I cleared this place just like I would do with a bowl of pumpkin soup!’

‘Maybe the rain from the other day sort of unearthed it’, I tried to have an idea of how it could have appeared. ‘I am keeping it as a memento!’

If I am not wrong, the ocarinas and flutes were common in sacred Hylian music. I will ask Shad if he knows something else about their use, besides the legend of the Hero of Time. It is an interesting relic indeed.

After lying on the grass and listening to the sounds of nature for a while, we returned home, to have dinner with Uli, Rusl, and the children. We laughed until our bellies ached when he told us that at everyone at the Council meeting asked him about us, and he answered that they should ask us upon our arrival - Goddesses, that is going to be  _quite_  the catch up!

I miss them all, actually. They have become an odd family of sorts for me.

Tomorrow, we start packing to return to the Castle - we will stop in Kakariko Village to check out on the improvements that have been executed during the last months. I feel these days have been a wonderful experience. Not only I have relaxed like never before, but I have gotten closer to the villagers, and understood their daily lives, joys, and worries.

I am tired - that stroll on the woods was quite the exercise - but I am to keep myself awake some more, for the first official session of  _The Secret Royal Book Club_  is about to start.

Next time, I shall probably write from Kakariko.

Yours,

Zelda


	49. Side Story: The Book Club

‘Oi, wifey, whatcha doing upstairs?’, Link’s eyes looked up as he made breakfast, ‘You’ve been hella quiet’.

‘I am checking out your books, sweetheart’. She sat on the floor in nothing more than one of her husband’s shirts and a her hair turned into a messy mane, flipping through yellowed pages, smiling at sentences that caught her attention. ‘I had no idea you liked poetry too’.

Link rushed upstairs, face burning red.

Zelda stood up and started reciting, book in hand, approaching him with slow, ceremonious steps:  
  
_‘The princess mourns – Why is the Princess sighing?_  
Why from her lips are song and laughter dying?  
Why does she droop upon her chair of gold?  
Hushed is the music of her royal bower;  
Beside her in a vase; a single flower  
Swoons and forgets its petals to unfold.

 _Alas! The Princess longs to be a swallow,_  
To be a butterfly, to soar, to follow  
The ray of light that climbs into the sun;  
To greet the lilies, lost in Springtime wonder,  
To ride upon the wind, to hear the thunder  
Of ocean waves where monstrous billows run.  
  
“Oh” (sighs the Princess), “Oh, to leave behind me  
My marble cage, the golden chains that bind me,  
The empty chrysalis the moth forsakes!  
To fly to where a fairy Prince is dwelling–  
O radiant vision past all mortal telling,  
Brighter than April, or the day that breaks!”  
  
“Hush, little Princess,” whispers the good fairy,  
“With sword and goshawk; on his charger airy,  
The Prince draws near – the lover without blame.  
Upon his wingéd steed the Prince is fleeting,  
The conqueror of Death, to bring you greeting,  
And with his kiss to touch your lips to flame!”  
  
She ended kissing him. ‘I  _love_  it, by the way, sweetheart’.

‘You don’t think it’s ridiculous?’, he fidgeted with his shirt, less flustered.

‘Absolutely not’, she touched her forehead with his, and gazed into his eyes. ‘It is very you, my very sweet and sensitive husband’.

‘You read it nicely, love’, he smiled, ‘Can ya read some more for me after breakfast, please?’

‘Of course, my dear’.

‘Then lemme bring the tray to the bed’, he rushed downstairs.

 

‘Since when do you like poetry, sweetheart?’, she asked after munching a chunk of goat cheese, ‘I would love to know’.

‘these books belonged to my old folks’, he explained, ‘After they died, Uli read these poems to me before bedtime. The one you were reading is called “ _Sonatine_ ”’.

‘That is so tender’, Zelda almost squealed at the image. ‘Uli is such a good mother’.

‘She is the best, ain’t she?’, he proudly smiled.

Once the tray had nothing more than crumbs and almost empty cups, Zelda sat in front of Link, and picked a poem from another book. She remained silent for a moment, skimming at the text, and to her husband’s surprise, her eyes watered.

‘This one is  _beautiful_ , really moving’, she almost murmured. ‘I will read it’.

She cleared her throat a little, and began.

_‘As these warm rays of sunshine_

_fall on the window glass_

_and begin to warm it,_

_your love,_

_care,_

_affection_

_and concern_

_bring my stone cold heart to life._

_Your light entering through the crevices,_

_to fill with warmth and life_

_its dark and damp corners._

_The night has been too long_

_and the winter too cruel,_

_but now the sun is out_

_and all the creatures of hell will go away._

_You are my knight,_

_dressed in the armor of light’._

‘You are my knight’, Zelda paraphrased, looking him in the eye, leaning over him, ‘dressed in an armor of light’, and kissing him.

‘You do know how to make a softie like me turn into a gushing mess’, he sighed, his face cupped into her right hand.

‘It is just how I say it’, she stroked his hair, ‘but the fact is that you actually are all that, specially in your elegant golden armor… You look like the Sun itself’.

‘I can live with that, since you’re  _my_  Moon’, he smiled, making her blush, ‘even more after the other night in the woods, love’.

She just laughed, a little embarrassed.

‘We should take some of these with us’, Zelda proposed, changing the subject. ‘We can read these in the evenings, before bedtime’.

‘Like a book club?’, Link scratched his head in doubt, ‘Don’t those need more people?’

‘It can be  _our secret book club_ ’, she winked at him, closing the book, ‘Where we can read our romantic chivalry novels and poetry books’.

‘It’s perfect!’, his eyes almost sparkled at the prospect of having this little secret. ‘Gimme one book, love, it’s my turn to read’.

Zelda picked a book randomly, and handed it to him.

He opened it, and looked for a page. ‘I love this one’, he murmured, and started reading.

_‘Under your gaze I will turn beautiful_

_as the dew-bowed grass._

_An when I go down to the river_

_the high reeds won’t know my shining face…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a lovely tp zelink headcanon I commented to @liv-andletdie ; I quoted three poems here, here are the titles and authors in order: Sonatine, by Rubén Darío (I used some verses, not the whole poem), an untitled jewel by Nidhi Bahsin, and the first verses of Shame by Gabriela Mistral.


	50. Fifth day of waning gibbous of the third month. Spring.

Dear diary,

We finally arrived to the Castle this evening, after one day in Kakariko Village. Renado welcomed us, after leaving Ordon with deep melancholy.

The village is thriving and lively, lots of people come and go and there are plenty of new faces. The hotel, for instance, was almost full; we were lucky to get a room.

I hoped to see Ilia, but she was at Zora’s domain. She is currently studying the Zora’s healing techniques. Renado told us she has even been treating people and delivered a couple of babies  _on her own_ , that’s amazing!

Once we took a bath to get rid of the sweat and dust of the road, we had lunch with Renado, Luda, and Mr. Barnes, who updated us on the recent developments and changes: commerce with the other regions and trade with the Gorons has benefited them greatly.

‘This is such a different place from what I saw during the Twilight’, Link commented with a warm smile, full of joy satisfaction as he plopped on the bed, when we were back in our room for a nap, ‘and also from what we saw when we were here seven months ago’.

‘The changes here have been more noticeable because of the level of damage’, I observed sitting next to him, ‘but I think people made a bigger effort to make things better for all. And if they work twice as hard, I must double that number’.

‘ _We_  will’, he corrected me, ‘dontcha forget we are a team now, love! if we get overworked, we get overworked _together_ ’.

‘I really would not have found a better husband than you, my Sun’. 

Truly, and absolutely, I would not.

After a nap, we took an evening stroll to pay our respects to the late Queen Rutela. The graveyard was rebuilt, and filled with flowers. Once we returned to the main street, we spent a while at the Spirit Spring. I prayed, just as I did when we first came here; so I did in the other springs when we were leaving.

We had dinner at Renado’s in the evening, and the conversation was very extended - Renado and Mr. Barnes’ conversation topics are always really interesting; the former updated me on the advances implementing the Gerudo irrigation system, and the latter recently has made some breakthroughs (not everything in his life is making bombs, after all), such as one of the ingredients to make bombs happens to be a fantastic fertilizer. On the way back to the hotel, very late at night - not a soul was outside - Link made quite the proposal:

‘Would ya like to go swimming in the spring? No one’ll see us’.

My face should have been of such surprise Link was incredibly perplex at my expression.

‘Love… Wh-What’s wrong?’, he asked with the most tender voice.

‘I… am… unable to swim’, my face was bright red of pure embarrassment, ‘…nor I float, or have any water-related skill’.

I was absurdly ashamed of not knowing! I was taught to never show weakness, so I had never been put in such situation since childhood, so me being uncomfortable about that was a given.

‘Well, gotta fix that now, love. Get undressed’, and after going to the secluded part of the spring, he took his clothes off right away and headed into the waters in breeches! ‘Come, love. The water is warm’.

So, with no more incentive than my handsome husband in underwear, I took off my dress, ending in a slip and underwear, and walked where he was, holding hands once the water was above my waist.

‘first thang, you gotta relax, woman’, he rubbed his thumbs against the back of my hands, ‘if you’re tense, you’ll sink like a stone’.

I followed all his instructions, and after some steps into the deeper water, I found myself floating, still held on to his hands.

‘See love?’ I knew you could do it’. He softly let go of my hands and held my waist and explained me about stroking. After getting the hang of it, I was swimming! Rather clumsily, but swimming anyway.

I was congratulated quite profusely with damp kisses and hugs, and a ‘You’re awesome, love!’

After a little more swimming, we left the water sopping wet, and very proud of my achievement. Link just stared at me while I squeezed water out of my hair. I just stared back, head tilted in curiosity.

‘I’m burning your image on my mind to cherish it forever, love’, was his answer.

‘Paddling like a little girl in shallow waters?’, I joked.

‘Nope’, he chuckled, ‘all the lil’ things only I’m allowed to see… not just that - he pointed at my wet garments, almost transparent then - ‘your rawness, your honesty, your sweetness, the spark of wildness in ya. No matter if you’re twenty-seven or seventy, you’ll always be, in my heart and mind, the woman I have in front of me tonite’.

I knew, in that very moment, what being truly consumed in the flames of love felt like. I could not answer his beautiful words, but I responded without them.

I fell asleep that night cradled in Link’s arms, feeling and knowing something in me had been changed forever.

I have been rewarded with a perfect love, the one novels and poems talk about. Something I never thought I was worth of.

And as we entered the castle gates today, and all our friends welcomed us - I have serious catching up to do - I realized something: when I was crowned, I said I was surrounded by love, but I felt like a bystander.

Now I’m truly part of it.

Love,

Zelda


	51. New moon of the fourth month. Spring.

****Dear diary,

Today I turned twenty-one years, and could not be any happier to celebrate, for several reasons.

First and foremost, someone thought it would be a good idea to wake me up at midnight to be the first to greet me.

‘If you can’t remember, we have been sleeping together almost every night since the end of last year’, I grumbled, ‘I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart, even in this huge bed’ - I kissed him - ‘but thank you anyway’.

‘Happy birthday  _wifey_ ’, he handed me a box, ‘I hope ya like this’.

Inside was an outstanding object: a small star-shaped astronomical watch, to follow the moon phases and the constellations. It also doubles as a music box, that plays my favorite lullaby once I wind it up with a little key. I did not know I  _needed_  this in my life.

‘I heard you once humming it and asked Shad ‘bout it, ‘cause I learned if from a howling stone’, he told me, ‘it happened to be really important thang’.

‘It’s perfect’. To say I showered him with kisses was an understatement.

I fell asleep again listening to the sound of my infancy. I could swear I dreamt about my mother humming it to me when I was little.

In the morning, Link left earlier for his preparations, so I was left with Impaz and my very own army of handmaids, who showered me with greetings - and sung a birthday song to me! They were so kind and sweet. And brought cake for breakfast!

I was turned from a sleepy mess into a warrior queen: since today was also the troops review, I had to play the part, using a silvery dress armor with a breastplate, shoulder plates, gauntlets, and skirt guards that belonged to no other than my great-great-grandmother, and wore it for these occasions. My hair was on half a ponytail, topped with the Hyrule crown.

When I arrived to the main hall, Link was awaiting for me. I had to contain my laughter at his reaction, that consisted in his eyes wide as saucers, still trying to keep his cool, murmuring ‘ _who are ya and whatcha did to my wifey_ ’.

‘Lord Commander, what funny things you say!’, I answered, ‘ _We_  are amused by your adorable sense of humor; your wife is still here!’.

‘I’m thankful yer not my enemy, my Queen’, he followed the cue I gave him and offered his hand, ‘I’d have let ya kill me on the battlefield’.

‘I have  _already_  killed you, dear husband, a thousand  _little deaths_  already’, I whispered as I held on to his hand,making him blush just a little (bless him). I have been feeling  _a little frisky_  today, if you know what I mean.

The Troops Inspection was impeccable: the stars of the show were the Knights of the Royal Guard and the Gerudo cavalry with their beautiful armors, weaponry, and horses. Naima led them dressed in a saffron long sleeved dress, decorated with golden embroidery, amazing jewelry, and matching pants and brown boots; she carried a beautiful, ornate shield on her back and a curved sword - the Gerudo call them  _scimitars_. Her weapons were family heirlooms, and had names: Daybreaker is the shield, and Morningstar her scimitar.

She looked like Din herself with her flowing red hair on the wind, partly covered by a veil in the same hues as her outfit.

The people were delighted and stunned, but most importantly, they could see with their own eyes the effort of so many people. The army is still recovering - this is the first generation of knights after the invasion, after all - but is strong and well led. I know this is coming close to home, but I generally saw data, figures, and people training daily. The real results are very different, and better. I could not be any prouder of the man behind all this, and his aides.

I know I will sound more like a lovelorn adolescent, but I need to remark my dear husband looked stunning in his gala armor,riding on Epona - she was all  _purdy_  and geared up too! - as he presented the troops. I  _love_  the confidence he exudes when he is on his turf. I know that at his core he is the sweetest man alive, who reads poems and loves his family and friends, but on the battlefield he is another one, made of courage and grit.

After the inspection, I celebrated with everyone of our inner circle, having a nice lunch and receiving lovely gifts: a flask with Ordon moonshine  _“for times of stress”_ , courtesy of Ashei of course (I bet she wants me cussing on any of the old creeps from court),  _extremely fancy_  Gerudo silk stockings from Telma, an opal earrings and necklace parure from Naima and Amina, a compilation book of Gerudo myths and traditions from Shad, a large bottle of perfume made of essential oils from Renado and Luda, a moonstone bracelet from Auru, and an embroidered dress for my Castletown escapades from Rusl, Uli, and the children, plus the  _cutest_  handmade card from Colin. 

I felt really spoiled, but it’s good to know you are loved by your friends and family. When we arrived the other day, everyone swarmed us with questions about our activities while in the south: Rusl had told them almost nothing about us, except for Master Auru and Impaz, who knew about my herding ventures, and joked about me really making my childhood dreams come true. If they knew that Link shape-shifted into a wolf, I could never hear the end of it - I guess that is one of the disadvantages of having two people that know you from before you were born.

I should make a pause for today. Impaz is coming in any moment to help me prepare for this evening’s celebration. She said she is bringing a surprise for me.

With love,

Zelda

P.S. It was my mother’s favorite ball dress, a sapphire blue gown with embroidery with a moon and stars design. She fixed and fitted it for me, adding a cape. It looks like a dream. And she brought also a tiara that matches the dress; strangely, it doesn’t look over the top.

I’m off to the ball as soon as husband arrives from the barracks.


	52. First day of waxing crescent of the fourth month. Spring.

****Dear Diary,

Last night was quite the eventful night. I’m with a little of a hangover, my unremoved eye makeup smeared (it doesn’t look bad actually, it is a bit “smoked”), my hair messy and I barely took off my dress. I seriously have no idea how Link wakes up before dawn almost every morning.

I must confess I have never been a “party person” -except for the Ordon parties, which I adore. I generally avoided grand balls and social gatherings of the Castle before - which in part earned me the ‘Ice Queen’ status after my father died. I would pick my cup of tea and a book, or a peaceful stroll around Castletown before any other outing, always.

But I enjoyed last night! I danced! I laughed! I got reasonably tipsy, just enough to find entertaining talking to people I barely know!

Let’s start from the beginning: Link came from the barracks to pick me, all ready to  _“polish the floor with some swanky Ordonian dancin’”_ ; I burst into laughter as he said it with his thickest accent and the most elegant outfit I had ever seen him in, apart from his gala armor and uniform: a midnight blue jacket with golden embroidery over a black shirt, the royal consort regalia over him, with black pants and brown boots. His hair was a little tamed, his bangs slightly slicked to the sides.

‘I had no idea you would come ready!’, I gasped, getting him inside.

‘I had to match yer looks and surprise ya, love’, he grinned. ‘You look gorgeous, my moon and stars!’

‘Impaz’s works, as usual’, I twirled just to revel on Link’s delighted smile, before taking his hand to leave to the Castle foyer, where we were welcomed by the guests.

‘Are you ready for this senseless display of vain people, except for our folks of course? ’

‘I am ready… to dance with you, and have a good time with our folks’, he hummed, ‘I couldn’t care less about those ole boring fops, but some of them are actually not that bad’.

After entering the hall, I made a toast to thank everyone for coming, so the evening could finally begin.

Most of the guests were the few same old faces that frequented court, which we greeted politely and quickly, except for one I hadn’t seen in a long time, that was received with all my joy: Edgar, my late friend Milena’s husband. He took some time off his duties - he is a merchant and full-time father to their son- and dropped by to greet me. ‘I sent your gift with Dame Impaz to your studio this afternoon’, he commented, ‘it’s a little device from Termina that makes true to life images on a metal plate!. By the way, the ambassador is doing a good advertisement of Hyrule talking about your husband!’

‘He thinks I just look like a hero of a local legend o’them’, Link shrugged, containing a laugh.

‘But you’re a hero yourself! Maybe it’s a funny coincidence, but a good one’. We all ended laughing at his remark, only Link and I knowing a certain ancestor of his could have ventured into those lands.

Anyway, it was comforting to see him doing fine. Once we bid him farewell, we greeted our group of friends, and made small talk about the event.

Link almost dragged me to the dance floor when the musicians were about to start playing, saying ‘let’s party, birthday gal!’

The first dance was only us, a merry and energetic waltz. It was the first time we danced together in a Castle event. In Ordon we had done it several times, first as friends, later as a couple. I liked how the physical contact of the waltz felt: my torso against his, his hand on my bare back, to grip on to his shoulder and hand, his hold on my body. It is just a type of dance, but suddenly it felt really intimate… like it was a private moment,although we were being observed by a crowd.

We spent quite a while on the dance floor, after several other couples joined us. I couldn’t believe his stamina at first - I needed a break after the third piece - but then I remembered he  _never gets tired of something else_ , and tried to keep up with him.

A dozen dances later, I could finally catch a rest, have some drinks, and chat with my friends. It caught my attention Ashei was really silent. And sleepy.

‘She hasn’t been feeling well, sister’, Naima commented. ‘She’s been under the weather for a week or so’.

‘It’s just a strong hayfever’, she waved, sipping her glass.

‘You should convince her to go see Renado’, Telma urged me. ‘she is so stubborn’.

‘Maybe it will pass soon’, I calmed her, ‘Spring has made everything bloom’.

Ilia took me a little to the side with the excuse of talking about Ordon with Uli, who was across the room with Rusl and Link.

‘I don’t think it’s a hayfever’. She was really serious. ‘I think it can be something more… related to our gender’.

I was trying to figure out what she meant, besides her having her monthlies.

‘Zelda, I am sure  _she’s pregnant_ ’.

My eyes widened, and I just managed to down my glass of sparkling wine, grab another from a passing waiter, and drink it in one sitting. ‘What makes you think that?’, I asked, feeling the fizz from the drink go down my throat.

‘She is currently always sleepy  _and_  hungry, she ate three pulled pork sandwiches at Telma’s the other day!’, Ilia told me as discreetly as possible, ‘and most importantly, she thinks  _everything stinks_ ’.

That did not surprise me. That’s just how she is.

‘She almost threw up when someone passed with a flower arrangement before her and said they smelled  _like garbage_ ’.

Now that was  _something_. We agreed to convince Ashei to get herself checked up with her, as soon as possible, before being snatched again by Mr. Swanky Ordon Dances.

‘We should totally sneak outta‘ere, take a bottle of fizzy booze, and have a private party in our room’, Link whispered while dancing to an energetic polka, ‘whatcha think?’

I just smiled and nodded, and once the music ended, we made our escape as discreetly as possible, only informing Master Auru and Impaz.

We misbehaved a more than reasonable amount before dropping on the bed - and then some more.

I hope I don’t fall asleep during the Council meeting. At least I know I will not be the only one.

With love,

Zelda

P.S. Shad told Link and I after the meeting he suspects the same as Ilia. Link’s face was priceless.

He was all ‘Goddesses! Yeti is preggos!’, as he held his head in disbelief.

P.S. The device Edgar gifted me is called a pictobox. The images are just amazing!


	53. First quarter moon of the fourth month. Spring.

Dear diary,

I have great news: my dear Ashei is effectively  _very_  pregnant. Apparently, she conceived after the suspicions she had during the new year, the irony!

Shad is  _raving_  about it: he’s already looking for names, and thinking about a nursery. Lately we mix discussing which old bills should be derogated and his name picks! We’re still productive, I swear.

Ashei is actually very excited, despite her complaining about not feeling the baby yet and her terrible symptoms - she thinks she is a wreck, falling asleep anywhere and eating for Goddesses knows how many people. Ilia told her they should gradually fade as she enters her second trimester.

The baby should be born in early fall, which earned them the loving name of “little pumpkin” - guess who came up with it.

And talking about babies, a certain Gerudo duet have finally welcomed their little Tobias. They made it easier for them for who they are, but I took note the adoption process should be speedier, considering there are still orphans from the invasion. They bring him to playdates with little Liv, Colin tagging along obviously, but he tends to accompany Link and I.

Colin has also befriended Prince Ralis, they get along so nicely; it’s good to see he makes friends outside the domain, and enjoys his childhood after all the ordeal he went through before.

Colin watches Link training the soldiers in the mornings, and stays with me in the afternoon reading adventure novels and other books from the library in the studio, while I show Link what I have worked in during the day. We enjoy his company greatly - he makes the questions no one does!

Link has been having these occasional petty jealousy moments that have me snorting laughs when we are with him.

‘When I grow up can I be your champion?’, Colin asked timidly this afternoon.

‘If you study and train to become a great knight like your brother, you surely can!’

I could swear his eyes sparkled at my words.

‘Noo’, Link dramatically intervened, faking tears and throwing himself on my lap, ‘Wifey, don’t fire me! I can’t be cuter than Colin anymore, I’m old!’

‘You’re nineteen going on twenty. You’re hardly what can be considered “old”, you silly pumpkin’.

‘I know I’m bein’ petty, love’, he whispered, ‘I do it just for funsies’.

I can’t avoid laughing hard at his nonsense, mostly because he does all this in his fancy uniform and armor. Indeed, Hyrule’s champion is nothing more than a man that gets pouty when his wife pays attention to his eleven year-old brother.

Yesterday evening, Link took us for a stroll at the gardens, all in bloom nowadays. The days are getting longer, and hotter. This Summer is going to be intense.

‘You look like a mama’, he tells me with the brightest, widest smile when we’re walking down to the courtyard. ‘you’ll be a great one’.

I just blushed . ‘You think so?’

‘Yes. You are sweet, patient, and hella smart’ - he sighed - ‘all these babies around make me wanna one of our own’.

‘Our time will come, sweetheart, sooner or later’, I calm him, ‘We are young, so no hurry’.

One of the things I had researched about during these days were the succession rules, since I needed to refresh my knowledge about them: we can adopt, but the one that inherits the crown is Hylia’s blood incarnate, that is, my biological offspring. It is certainly a setback, but I intend to stay positive. I have been married for just three weeks, and the medicine I have been taking has started making effect, for as I write, I am currently having my monthlies, for the first time ever free of paralyzing pain and fainting. That is an enormous achievement for a weakling like me.

In other news, today I have received an invitation from the Terminian government to review some updates on the existing trade agreements to incorporate Gerudo products in it - the area of the Stone Oasis proved to be rich in gold and silver ore, and in precious and semi-precious stones. Our friends had been mining in a lower scale, but now with the help of the Gorons and Mr. Barnes skills the process has been optimized

This means I will be out of Hyrule for the first time ever. Link is probably going to accompany me, not only because he is my husband, but also because the Prime Minister happened to get along really nicely with Link since they met during my coronation.

Since they know Link has his duties as Lord Commander, they allowed me to set a date for our trip. Considering he departs tomorrow to Snowpeak in Ashei’s stead to supervise, and he will stay there for a week, we would probably be in conditions of traveling in a fortnight or so.

I’m looking forward to this!

With love,

Zelda

P.S.: Link flipped out when I told him about the travel prospect. While he’s out I will have to find out what to do during our free time on Termina.


	54. Full moon of the fourth month. Spring. Pink Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda focuses on work and prepares an official trip to a neighboring country.

Dear diary,

It seems the excitement I feel when Link comes back from Snowpeak never washes away. Summed up with our upcoming trip, I’m thrilled! He is to arrive in an hour or two according to schedule.

I also should remind myself that I should not drink Gerudo coffee late in the afternoon unless I’m staying up late working.

Last week was intense in terms of work, considering dad-to-be Shad and yours truly finished the final version of the chart of fundamental rights and, extremely succinctly, this is what it grants:

First, all people are born equal, thus, the state/crown of Hyrule is obliged to grant equality before the law.

Second, the crown is to guarantee certain basic commodities: education, health, welfare, and housing.

Third, the right of owning private property and freedom of trade are granted, but with certain restrictions on the latter: monopolies, usury, and speculation are illegal. Also employers are to give employees a minimum living wage. Taxes are going to be according to income - the nobles and aristocrats are going to  _love_ me, but since my father’s rule they are certainly less pampered and entitled; I know I can deal with them, except for a couple of old lords that are going to rant endlessly, but are inoffensive as far as I know.

And lastly, establishing state institutions to achieve said goals - this being a long term goal, since this is essentially either augmenting the Council’s workload or finding new members.

The implementation of these changes, mainly the ones regarding the organizational structure of the government may take years, but they will make for a more balanced distribution of power.

This takes me to a conversation I had Master Auru yesterday after he reviewed the final version.

‘I have to say I’m absolutely impressed with your and Shad’s work’, he told me, ‘you have truly committed to a new vision of power’.

‘Maybe Din will choose me as her new protégé, you never know…  ’, I joked, shrugging my shoulders.

‘Well, considering Din abandoned her former champion… if I were her, I would have you as my number one choice, dear!’, he observed, more serious, ‘The Triforce would be back into the Royal Family again, as it had always been’.

‘Indeed’, I sighed, ‘after more than one hundred and fifty years… but I don’t think Her Grace would approve of my ways. I have a different interpretation of power from her’.

‘Elaborate, dear!’, he clapped, full of enthusiasm, ‘I used to have these conversations with your father, you know? We could talk for hours on the nature of the Triforce and go wax poetic for hours about it’.

‘I remember! Gods, I’m becoming my father!’ I laughed at the realization the fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree. Once I stopped giggling, I explained Master Auru my point.

‘Power has always been perceived as a negative instance, whose function is repression, primarily based on physical prowess’, I began, ‘but is so much more than that. Power  _can_  hold good, if it is understood as a drive to create, produce things, generate knowledge, induce pleasure, among so many other things’.

‘A very enlightened vision of power you have, my dear!’, Master Auru was really impressed.

‘Thanks, but it’s not just that’, I cleared, ‘I perceive power as a collaborative web that expands through society, not a tool of opression, even if I am a Queen’, I finished.

‘ _A crown is an empty object_ , indeed’, he hummed, referring to my inauguration speech. ‘You are truly making your father proud on the Sacred Realm’.

‘I hope so’, I hummed flattered, pouring some tea. We stayed almost two hours chatting animatedly, reviewing also the itinerary of the visit to Termina.

It’s almost a three day journey from here to Clocktown: we will take the road from Zora’s Domain that connects with the border between Stone Towers and Ikana Valley, then through the latter until to our arrival to the capital, where the Prime Minister is to welcome us.

The ones joining us will be Rusl and Shad, as Council representatives, along Orville as Link’s aide, and a very reduced security detachment.

So between all the planning and work I didn’t have much time to miss my husband much.

Bollocks. 

I missed him madly. 

So has he according to the only letter - a very brief one -he has sent me this week, which arrived this morning:

 

_My Moon and stars,_

_I hope you are doing well, enjoying the flowers in bloom you love so much._

_I have been fine, but a little- a lot lonely without you._

_It ain’t easy to stop thinking about you when the snow reminds my of your skin. Words can’t say how much I missed you._

_I adore you._

_Your loving husband,_

_-Link_

_P.S. Read this again against the light of a candle._

As you know, dear diary, I am not a woman accustomed to these romantic displays of affection, so the most ridiculous squeal came out of my mouth once I finished reading - I had saved this letter closed until my workday ended.

I think I can call this a day. I am too giddy to keep writing.

With love,

Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all should recover the lost art of handwritten letters, whether they are romantic or not.
> 
> Also, I can't believe I just paraphrased a Foucault quote on a LoZ fanfic (it's from the section 'On Truth and Power' from "Power/Knowlege: Selected Interviews 1972-1977")


	55. Side Story: The Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds a drawing of a lady that looks suspiciously like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a headcanon sent by Tumblr user acefighter63, shared by greenieloveszelink. Set after the NSFW story Howl.
> 
> I'm sharing it here as a sort of Valentines treat, along another story.

The morning after her husband’s return from the Peak Province, Zelda woke up a little sore and dazed, and upon realizing her state of undress and recalling what had happened last night, she came to one conclusion:

_Worth it._

She got up, put over her bare body Link’s discarded shirt, and walked through the sea of clothes to the cart with tea and pastries that had been left in the room last evening, and munched on a piece of lemon pound cake, eyes focusing on something on her desk.

The case with art supplies she had gifted Link for his birthday last year. He probably had left it there while she was too focused - or turned on - reading his letter.

Out of curiosity, she opened it, it’s contents neatly ordered inside, a weathered hardcover notebook catching her eye. Upon opening it, she found a sketch of her, braided hair, simple dress, like the cute little portrait he had made her after that birthday. Zelda flipped pages, with annotations and other random sketches. And then, after some blank pages…

Her. Naked, mostly. Asleep. Face partly covered by some strands of hair.

A tiny note on the bottom corner of the page.  _“Mine”_ , it read.

_Definitely me_ , Zelda thought.

‘Ain’t ya a cute lil’ snoop’, a voice and a pat on her rear startled her. ‘I drew that out of memory one day’.

‘It’s good’. She blushed embarrassed. ‘I’m sorry’.

‘Nevermind, love’, he pecked her cheek, pulling an undershirt over him. ‘I don’t mind my Muse finding my drawings of her’.

‘There’s more?!’, she almost dropped the notebook.

‘Keep lookin’, love’.

And there she was: in simple clothes, the elegant dresses she wore daily, her riding clothes, and in nothing at all, smiling with mischief while reading a book lying on their bed in Ordon.

_He truly carries me with him wherever he goes_. Zelda said to herself while her eyes wandered through the drawings’ details, all blushed at the love put in them.

‘I always draw you from memory… can I draw you now?’, he asked.

She nodded with a happy grin.

‘I like how you look like this’, he tucked her hair behind her ears.

‘Sleepy and disheveled?’

Link shook his head.

‘Absolutely sexy’.


	56. Side Story: Zara and Linus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to meet as strangers, for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a headcanon by acefighter63, shared by greenieloveszelink

Telma’s bar was almost deserted, being the opening hour of the first day of the working week.

A young hylian woman with brown hair in milkmaid braids and in a lavender dress sat on an empty table at the bottom corner of the room with a nearly finished pint glass, sighing at the empty bar: there was only the bartender, and a man at the bar, talking to her.

Suddenly, the redhead bartender approached her with a new pint glass.

‘The gentleman over there sends you this’, Telma hummed, ‘he asks if he can make you company’.

The man turned to her and waved. He was young, with ashen, messy blonde hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and a sunny, warm smile. He wore a ecru linen tunic with an olive green vest over it, tan pants and boots.

 

 _He is handsome, and seems nice,_ the young woman thought, and waved back, signaling for him to join her at the table, as the bartender returned to her post.

‘Thanks for the pint’, she smiled, ‘I'm Zara’.

‘Linus’, he grinned, sitting in front of her. ‘Pleased to meet ya’, he held her hand, and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

‘The pleasure is mine’, she affirmed. ‘You are not from here, I assume by your accent’.

‘Yer right, ma’am’, he drank a sip from his glass, ‘I’m from the very south, from Ordon’.

Zara looked at him wide-eyed. ‘That’s far! What’s the reason of your visit?’

‘I have lived here for almost a year!’, he corrected her. ‘I’m a knight’, he straightened up on his chair, showing off the lines of his broad torso.

‘Oh my! I thought you were a tourist!’, she laughed. ‘But I should have seen you at the Castle, I work there too’.

‘Really?’, he looked at her wide-eyed, leaning a little on the table, his face closer to hers. ‘What does a gorgeous creature like ya trapped in that ole building?’

‘I’m a scholar’, she answered, then sipping her beer, blushing at his shameless flirting. ‘I work at the Castle Library’.

‘For Nayru’s sake!’ - he chugged a long gulp - ‘Brains and beauty! Yer a hidden jewel, aren’t ya Miss Zara?’

She laughed heartily at his reaction. ‘You’re quite good at lifting a lady’s ego, did you know?’

Linus smirked with confidence. ‘Just statin’ the facts, ma’am. Nothing else’.

 

Zara played with a loose strand of hair on her forehead, her cheeks reddened, smiling at Linus’ words.

 

‘I wonder’, she murmured, avoiding his intense gaze, ‘if after we finish our drinks you would like to walk with me back to the Castle’.

Linus couldn’t resist making a victorious fist at her proposal, and answered ‘I’d love to’.

While they chit-chatted animatedly, delaying finishing their drinks for quite a while, other patrons arrived to the bar, the place slowly getting crowded as usual.

 

‘Hey Auru!’, Telma greeted the elder man, ‘good to see you here’, she poured a glass of whiskey for him. ‘On the house’.

‘Thanks, dear’, he drank a little, and turned to see the crowd, recognizing two _extremely familiar ones_ on the bottom corner.

‘Aren’t those…?’

‘Yes they are’, Telma chuckled, ‘they came “undercover” to have this little date, even with fake names, aren’t they the sweetest?’

Auru laughed with her, as they saw them leave. ‘Young love is like that… I hope they stay the same for a long time’.

  


Once outside, Linus offered his arm to Zara, and they walked silently towards the Castle gates.

‘I’d like to see ya again’, Linus commented her, ‘I’d love to get to know you more’.

‘Likewise’, she held on to his arm, her body flush with his. ‘But I leave tomorrow for Termina. I’m on the Queen’s entourage’, she sighed, ‘Maybe after the visit?’

Linus looked at her with saddened eyes. ‘Sure, I will’.

‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say’, she cheered him up, letting go of his arm, and standing in front of him. ‘I promise this won’t be a chance encounter’.

‘How?’

 

‘Because of this’, she held his face, and planted a kiss full on the lips, catching Linus off guard, surrendering immediately to the soft, slightly wet contact of her mouth, and reciprocating the kiss, with much more intensity, holding to her waist and hips viciously, keeping her warmth and her flowery scent to himself.

 

‘Link!’, Zelda huffed, breaking the kiss, ‘you’re squeezing me too hard!’

‘I’m sorry!’, he let her go, ‘I thought it was fine!’.

‘It is, when I’m not wearing a corset underneath!’, Zelda panted a little. ‘But it was good, really, _really_ good’, she bit her lower lip, ‘can we go home now?’

‘You don’t wanna keep making out here?’, Link asked her a little disappointed.

‘I want more than that, and you know it’, she frowned, a bit aroused already, cheeks aflame, ‘don’t play dumb’.

‘You dunno what your reaction is doing to me rite now’. Link’s face was full of glee, ‘I love it when you get so wanting’.

‘Home. Now, then’.

 

* * *

  


Less than an hour later, both were half-naked, lying on the carpet of the sitting room of their chamber, panting exhausted.

 

‘We didn’t even make it to the bed’, Link laughed. 

‘Self-restraint is clearly not our forte, sweetheart’, Zelda combed through her undone braids, ‘not even our alter egos...you were pretty forward for a first encounter, Mr. Linus’.

‘So were ya, Miss Zara’, he held Zelda’s hand and kissed it, ‘I didn’t expected ya to kiss me right away’.

‘Perhaps they should meet more often, and see where things go’, Zelda proposed. 'They seemed to be quite attracted to one another'. 

‘Maybe they will meet again, in Termina’, Link grinned, Zelda realizing he already something on his mind.

 


	57. First day of waning crescent of the fourth month. Spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda shares some details on the first day of the trip to Termina.

 

Dear diary,

 

We just arrived to Termina, specifically Clocktown's beautiful and richly ornamented House of Government, which also houses the Prime Minister’s manor, after a long, exhausting, but fun trip - I taught Link to play cards on the road. He began pretty clueless about it, nevertheless, after a two-day crash course with me, he can probably beat anyone at poker, bridge, or canasta.

I told him to _never_ challenge Impaz, she  is a force of nature in these games, it’s as if she can see beyond anyone else’s moves. Beating her is a near-impossible feat of wits, like beating Auru in chess, or Shad in Oocca trivia.

She was our last-minute traveling addition, mostly because she was adamant on not letting me go without a handmaiden, because I would have to do my hair and makeup on my own.

‘I refuse to stay! You are a Queen, and should look like one! I know you’re a tomboy at heart!’ were her words.

Not even my father dared to oppose her orders. So I followed suit, and did as she requested - there are more crates with clothes and jewels than people on my entourage. Auru told me she spent a whole day in the castle vault picking jewels to match my outfits. That is serious commitment to your labor!

Goddesses, she surely would have scolded me if she had seen me running around Ordon like an unkempt mess, with hay and wildflowers stuck on the hair while playing with a slingshot, running around in the forest, or frolicking in the house in Link’s shirts… actually not that one, because sending very little clothes for me _was her idea._

But I guess she is right. If it were possible I would wear riding clothes, pants or Ordonian dresses most of the time - those are comfy clothes!

After crossing the border, we were received by the Prime Minister himself, Mr. Paulson, and he kept us entertained with friendly conversation, until we arrived to our destination.

I just took a bath, and Link is rolling on the bed, mumbling ‘I'm tired’. We have our reception ball in an hour or so. In all honesty, I would love to join him and cuddle in bed, but we cannot. Duty is duty.

Our itinerary, to make the most of the six days we will be staying here, was limited to two locations: we will be mostly in Clocktown and at the Prime Minister’s Villa at Great Bay for the last two days of our trip. He wants to throw a lavish farewell party for us. I am so excited to finally see the infinite blue of the seas!

I guess I have to get decent now. I’ll probably come back with some fun story or two.

 

With love,

 

Zelda

 

P.S.: conclusion of tonight's evening: I could have sent Link alone here! He was pretty much the soul of the party, to my surprise, and Rusl’s - he asked me jokingly 'what did you do to my son?', as if I had anything to do with that cocky side of him!

 

Once we got dressed - I wore a dark purple satin shoulderless dress with a not-so-wide skirt and a short train, similar in cut to the ones of the Terminian ladies (their fashion sense is absolutely stunning!), a parure of amethyst tiara, necklace and earrings which belonged to my mother and my hair in a braided updo; Link wore a modified version of his gala uniform, with a dark emerald green doublet instead of the usual blue, with taupe pants and boots, plus all his regalia. He looked absolutely debonair.

We went to the main hall and greeted our hosts, the dinner taking place soon afterwards; the food was delicious and the table conversation delightful - Terminians are some chatty, laidback peeps!

But the real business began on the dancefloor.

 

‘Your husband here has told me before that he hails from Ordon’, the Prime Minister Paulson commented, ‘They are famous for their seasonal parties’.

‘Midsummer and Harvest to be precise, Sir’, I informed. ‘They are quite the event I must say’.

‘You’re most welcome to join us for Midsummer’, Link invited Mr. Paulson, ‘Food, dance, and merriment are abundant’.

‘Ordonian dances are quite energetic, I have heard’, Mr. Paulson observed quite merrily, ‘I am very fond of the joyful polka dance myself, but I have two left feet’.

I could swear Link’s eyes sparkled at his words. He is proud of his home country, after all! He says something very funny sometimes: _Ordon born and raised, ‘till I cross to the Sacred Realm, y’all._

‘I can show you how to polka, the Ordon way!’, he straightened up, ‘My Queen is an amazing dancer too!’

I just looked at him, trying not to look as perplexed as I actually was. Does dancing it only in _three_ occasions made me an expert? Absolutely no, of course.

I had to conceal with politeness my ‘ _this was not as I planned_ ’ face, and head to the dance floor, the crowd making room for us to own the space, Impaz and Rusl trying to contain a laugh at my fake smile.

‘Time to show these city slickers how it’s done’, he snickered when we were in the middle or the room.

I had to contain an enormous laugh before the music - a merry, rhythmic, full of brass and drums tune -  started, and let myself be led by him, in a quick rush of skips, turns, twists, and twirls all over the room, which went faster and faster until reaching an almost frantic pace with the final notes of the music.

We ended with a polite bow to our audience, Link with this smugish, delighted grin as the crowd roared with applause for us.

They of course, requested us to dance another piece, which we agreed to. After all, and despite my complaints, it’s fun to dance with him.

 

And, so, the night went on with us almost never leaving the dance floor - luckily the tunes went back to slow waltzes and other music to dance slowly to. I cannot say I did not enjoy it, mostly because Link was absolutely happy with these people that were fascinated about his adventures, his work and his achievements.

As I found out, it is related with the Terminians’ ‘self-made’ way to see life - they believe in working hard, whether on one’s own or groupally, to achieve one’s goals - and I think people like Link are profoundly attractive to them. That, summed up his heroic feats, which to the Terminians evokes the stories of the hero that could bend time to save their land, is a recipe for protocolar success.

I should be going to join Link on the bed. He is already sleeping, after almost tearing away his clothes before falling like timber to the bed - all that polka and chit-chatting did its effect. In my case, the rush goes away slowly, which gives me time to write down these little anecdotes!

 

Now, I shall try to undress on my own - I don't want to bother Impaz. _That_ is going to be quite an adventure. I will probably end at dawn.

 


	58. Fifth day of waning gibbous of the fourth month. Spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda muses on new ventures and lands, while Link does diplomacy his own way.

Dear Diary, 

 

Our trip to Termina is almost coming to an end, but it has been truly a success, one I probably wouldn’t have had if I were here on my own. It happens that my protocolar skills and Link’s easygoing personality are an unbeatable force - what some call “power couple”.

 

Who would have known the both of us would be an amazing team not only on the battlefield, but also in the complex arena of protocol and politics?

 

We - by that I mean Link and I, not the royal we- after several days of discussing the terms and negotiating, secured a permanent trade agreement with the Terminians, and a compromise from both parts to generate the infrastructure to have constant trade flowing from Clocktown mostly, to all of Hyrule. Also a technological exchange will help us improve the connectivity of both lands: Terminian ships are excellent means of transportation for goods and people, and will allow us to also explore areas which were out of our reach. 

 

Considering sooner or later the kingdom will need to expand whether for resources or for population growth, exploring is a good idea. We may even find new races - Shad was raving about the prospect of finding new cultures, or vestiges of them. He also filled a crate of toys and trinkets for the baby -they are not even born yet and they’re already spoiled.

 

Terminians have heard stories of a race called the  _ Rito _ , a secluded tribe of anthropomorphic birds that live in the northwest of the continent, who are skilled at woodcraft, music, and archery. We agreed on planning an exploration venture in the near future - maybe next year. 

 

As I write, I happen to be in a very first venture of my own, traveling on a ship around Termina’s Great Bay. 

 

I had never been to the sea before, and neither the rest of my companions, but that didn't stop Link from wanting to jump from the vessel to take a dive on the salty waters when the ship stopped for a moment for us to admire the shoreline from the bay. He was obviously encouraged by Mr. Paulson, and surprisingly, Rusl and Shad.

 

After taking off his vest, shirt, and boots, he plunged into the sapphire waters in a way any Zora would find outstanding. I wasn't even worried about him doing that, since it's a  _ quintessentially Link _ behavior. 

 

‘Why in Hylia’s name did you pull this stunt?’, I asked him discreetely once he climbed back on to the ship, a bit flustered as I held on to the brim of my hat - the sun has been merciless over here these days! 

 

‘Gotta show’em I didn't earn the hero status ‘cause you found me cute’, he commented, soaked through and through. ‘And that I ain't afraid of the unknown’. 

 

‘And…?’

 

‘I gotta show them some Ordon goodness too’, he gave me a salty kiss. 

 

Meaning:  _ I have to be a bit of a cocky show-off because I love watching my wife blush in front of fifty people, among them my wife’s almost-grandmother, my father, and my best friend as they look at her ‘I have no control over this situation but I have to look calm and collected’ face and try not to laugh. _

 

Goddesses, people were giving me these dirty looks! Yes,Terminian ladies -and some gentlemen- I  _ know _ he is ungodly gorgeous. He adores to remind me of that on a daily basis.

 

‘I see now why you put a ring on him so fast, my darling Queen!’, Mrs. Paulson addressed me in a cheeky tone. ‘He is not only wits and charm, but quite the sight for sore eyes too!’

 

‘Actually,  _ he _ proposed to me’, I cleared out immediately. 

 

‘Like a true romantic!’, she gasped, ‘He seems to be one, is he? Ordonians are said to be great husbands!’

 

‘Through and through’, I answered straightening my dress. ‘He is a treasure, the best partner I could have ever asked for’.

 

Mrs. Paulson just squealed at my answer, hands over her chest. 

 

She is an adorable old lady with round features and a sunny disposition, who got along wonderfully with Impaz. If she met Elder Nabooru too, only Hylia would imagine what kind of mischief - and sass - would come out of the three of them.

 

I must stop for now. We are about to drop anchor on the docks, and have to prevent my still wet dog of a husband to take another dive to make a grand entrance.

 

Tonight we have a farewell party at the Paulson’s Villa, a well-deserved break after so many days of work - which certainly feels lighter once you share the job with someone.

 

With love,

 

Zelda.

 

P.S.: The Villa is amazing! It has an amazing garden, full of roses and trees in bloom! Our room has a view and exit to the semi-private beach, how amazing is that?

 

I need to get all primp and proper for the party. I have chosen, with the help of Impaz, a blue Terminian-style dress -they were so stunning I couldn’t resist buying a couple- with simple jewelry and a half-loose hairdo with soft waves.

 

Link is supposed to be back soon to change clothes. He decided to go on his own for a little stroll along the beach while I prepared myself. I hope he returns quickly, I know he isn’t fond of lateness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a little of a reinvention of Termina, making it a sort of parallel of Botw's Akkala, so it will look more like an actual country and less of an imaginary/surreal place.


	59. Sixth day of waxing gibbous of the sixth month. Last day of spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda catches up with some good news.

Dear Diary,

 

I am so sorry for neglecting you!

 

Gods, I haven't written since we were in Termina!

 

After our return, there was plenty of work, since we organized a visit of Mr. Paulson here, to fine tune and sign all the treaties. We also took him and his wife on a tour around the kingdom, so there were quite some eventful weeks: after a reception party and a couple days in Castletown, we took them to Zora’s Domain, Kakariko Village, Goron City, Ordon (Mr. Paulson was delighted to see the lands Link came from), and the Exchange Post in Gerudo desert - The Stone Oasis is not yet accessible to anyone, just a reduced group of people.

After all this rushing and traveling, I was extremely tired. Link, as usual in him, was still pumped up, but he channeled his energy catching up with the new recruits’ training. So for me, these lovely early Summer days have been ideal to take things slowly, bask in the sun and breathe fresh air, something a pregnant woman like my dear Ashei needs.

She has a major bump, and quite restless! That little one is a little ball of energy for sure!

‘I think this baby is gonna go crawling immediately after I push them out of myself!’, she groaned today, plopping herself on a rocking chair in her room and fanning the heat away- Shad has turned part of their new, mutual quarters into a nursery.

Tobias has also been around a lot with his mothers, and grandmother (Elder Nabooru _adores_ him). He is already walking, and he is pretty chatty too! He babbles a lot with little Liv when Uli brings the children here. I was so ridiculously happy when he called me by my name!

 

We have made an addition to our family too, but it is from a different nature.

A couple of days ago, while visiting Telma at the bar, she told me over a fortnight ago, Louise had found a litter of kittens abandoned next to Agitha’s palace and taken her to aid them. Along my father's goddaughter, they had fed them and given most of them away, except for a fluffy tortoiseshell one with big amber eyes, which I, without thinking too much, decided to take with me, to surprise a certain cat lover in my life.

‘She's so tiny! And her fur is so odd!’, Link squealed when he saw her curled up on our bed, on a velvety cushion, after returning from work, all in awe at the surprise. ‘Does she have a name, love?’

‘Not yet. I reserved that honor for you, sweetheart’.

And he came up with an excellent one.

 

Midna.

 

‘She would be _so_ pissed on the outside…’, Link laughed.

‘But so proud on the inside’, I completed his idea.

 

So now, I'm waiting for my dear husband to arrive while I have little Midna on my lap sleeping and purring as I scratch her back. I get now why Link appreciates them so much - they are really good company.

 

With love,

 

Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owed Link a cat. I chose a tortoiseshell mostly because the color palette is very Midna -the mutation that makes their fur happen occurs only on females! and also, he would absolutely call the cat after her.


	60. Third day of waxing gibbous of the seventh month. Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is facing a natural disaster that suddenly struck Hyrule.

 

Dear diary,

Din’s on the loose this Summer.

There have been several fires around the country since last week. All of the knights and soldiers have been deployed to fight the out-of-control fires in Hyrule field and towards the south.

Prince Ralis has been leading the water supply chain from Zora’s Domain, and the Goron along the inhabitants of Kakariko Village have been digging trenches to keep the fire on reins.

Our Terminian friends have lent us a hand and sent a large detachment of soldiers which has been a blessing.

I have been coordinating efforts from a camp settled near Kakariko, along Link, Rusl, and Naima. Master Auru and the rest are stationed in Hyrule Castle, coordinating the aid and helping the people that have been evacuated. The castle halls are huge and there’s a good water supply in case of emergencency, so it’s a good, safe refuge.

Dust, ashes and shovels are my friends now. My hands are soiled to the core - and to think some days ago I was going to pick a dress and jewels for my official portrait! I look hardly glamorous now in a dirty cream colored shirt, pants, boots and my hair in a messy braid.

Naima was here before I started writing. She had been examining the areas where fire was extinguished along Mr. Barnes, and it looked as if this fire was sort of intentional in their opinion: according to their account, the air smelled of Sulfur, which is one of the compounds of explosives - gunpowder, to be precise.

But my dear friend told me something enlightening  _and_  disturbing at the same time:

‘Do you remember what else leaves that smell, sister, and it's not made by normal means?’, she enquired.

My eyes widened at the realization, and my heart was filled with shadows.

‘The blast of  _Din’s Fire_ ’.

‘You, Amina, Impaz, and I know how to use it’, she affirmed, ‘but is there any other magic user we don't know about, besides  _he-who-shall-not-be-named_?’

‘I don't know’, I sighed, ‘but the Dark Lord is very dead, Link and I saw him die’.

There's a small possibility it can be someone that tried to learn magic and things went awry: if you don’t have the strength of mind to handle magic, it can be certainly problematic, altering your sanity.

I hope I can talk to Link about this soon. After Naima left, Sir Siegfried came to tell me he is to arrive soon.

I should refresh myself. I'm sweaty, and dirty. The heat of the weather summed with the fires makes for a foul environment, even if the sun went down. My head feels heavy and dizzy, and this heat is unbearable, intoxicating and----

 

* * *

 

 

‘Wifey!’, Link entered the tent, his nose filled with a pungent scent of cinders, smoke, and something else he couldn’t identify, which caught his attention. ‘Love?’

Zelda wasn't there, to his surprise.

He examined the place, everything seeming normal, until his eyes sat on her improvised desk.

Her diary was open, an entry on the works, and his heart felt heavy.

_She never leaves it open in such a careless manner…_

The unfinished wording, the abruptly finished trace, and the spilled ink from the quill on the floor put him in alert, striding outside, looking around for her. She was nowhere to be found; her scent, which always gave her away for his keen nose, had vanished.

‘Siegfried!’, he called out the knight. ‘The Queen ain't inside the tent or anywhere here!’

‘She was there’ the elder knight affirmed, ‘I just went minutes before you-’

Link opened the curtain, showing the empty space, Siegfried’s face in shock, losing all color.

A dormant sense of urgency ignited in him, a ‘ _I must find her_ ’ scream loud on his mind.

‘RING THE BELLS TO STATE OF EMERGENCY!’, he roared, ‘THE QUEEN IS MISSING!’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first installement of The Young Queen’s Diaries finale!
> 
> It has been a hard choice for me, since this story is very dear to me! I’ve been planning this closure very carefully, to keep everything wrapped up nicely. There will be five more chapters between side stories and entries, and an epilogue!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	61. Finale, Part One: The Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link searches for Zelda desperately, but he doesn't know a clue to find her is closer than he thinks.

_Six hours. She’s been missing for six hours,_ Link’s breathing was agitated, desperation starting to crawl all over him. _I shouldn’t have ever left her side, for fuck’s sake! I’m not only her husband, I’m her Champion, first of all things! I failed her!_

 

There was no trace of her, anywhere in almost a mile radius. Auru and the others had been informed of the situation already, and were in alert.

 

The only good news was that most of the fires were starting to get under control, after battling for almost ten days.

 

Link went into the tent to get some rest - it was way past midnight - and to survey the place again - he, again, had found no clues or leads. He sat on the chair, defeated, his head resting on his palms.

 

_What am I gonna do if something happens to her? Or if she dies? No, no, no, don't even think about it!!!! Still, the blame’s gonna fall on me, of course! All we - she!!! has worked so hard until now is gonna fall to pieces!_

 

He felt tears stinging at his eyes, and with an almost muted sob, he let them fall; frustration, despair, and fear washing down his face, wiping his cheeks with the back of his left hand.

 

And then, on the back of his hand, wet and dusty, he found an answer.

 

The most important thing they had in common, and which bound them _forever_ , stronger than their very own wedding vows.

 

_The mark of the Triforce_

 

_If I can resonate it, maybe I… can find her…_

 

He took a deep breath, remembering her instructions during that distant summer night almost a year ago.

 

_‘Close your eyes and relax, Link. Inhale slowly, to synchronize with my breathing’._

 

He sat straight, and putting his left hand over his heart, followed the instructions from his memories.

 

His mind calmed, and once his heartbeat stopped racing, the golden light of his Triforce filled the tent.

 

_Zelda, my love, where are ya?_

 

Flashes of memories of the recent days and months sparked on his head: her smiling while dipping her feet on the warm Terminian beach at night, beautiful like a sparkling diamond, incredibly focused reading some documents for the treaties, her voice humming the lullaby along the pocket watch he had given her for her birthday, holding a shovel and digging trenches, all dusty and covered in ashes during the week.

 

One last image flashed on his mind before he shot his eyes open, the mark on his hand glowing brightly. He got up, put on a leather vest, a pair of leather gauntlets, a hooded cape and grabbed all his weapons and supplies before leaving the tent, resolve clear on his mind.

 

‘Orville!’, he called his squire, who came ready with his shield and sword. ‘Is Epona ready?’

 

‘Fed, watered, and rested, Milord’, the knight-in-training nodded, eyes widening at the glow from Link’s hand.

 

‘Good, thank you’, he patted the young man’s back. ‘Bring her, please’.

 

He approached his friends, who talked with some soldiers and volunteers.

 

‘Rusl, Naima, I think I know where Zelda might be’.

 

Their heads turned in surprise, both by his statement, and the glow from his hand.

 

‘You will surely find her’, the Gerudo Chief nodded. ‘May Din, Farore, and Nayru light your way’.

 

‘Godspeed, son’, Rusl held Link’s glowing hand, giving him a heartfelt hug. ‘Take care’.

 

‘Thanks’, he squeezed his friend and father figure tight before letting go of him, as Orville approached with Epona by the reins. ‘See y’all soon’.

 

He mounted, and dashed through the road, towards the west, fast as lightning, all his senses in maximum alert, the gleam in his eyes feral, more a wolf on the prowl than ever, the light of his Triforce leaving a golden trail as he raced into the night.

  


* * *

  


**_Wake up, Queen of Hyrule._ **

 

_What’s that voice?_

 

**_Open thy eyes, Queen Zelda_ **

 

Zelda’s eyes fluttered open, and she was blinded by incandescent light. She slowly sat on the ground, realizing she was lying over sand, and a cold breeze chilled her back.

 

‘Where am I?’, her voice was hoarse, throat parched.

 

 _‘Arbiter’s Grounds’,_ the voice that woke her up said.

 

‘What?!’, she turned around and got up, recognizing exactly where she was: right on the center of the gallows, in front of her the pedestal where the Mirror of Twilight was.

 

She turned again to the blinding light, shielding her eyes with her hands.

 

_I feel no animosity from this entity._

 

_I must not fear._

 

‘Who are you?’, she asked, not a trace of dread in her voice _._

 

 _‘I thought thou would recognize me, Nayru’s protegé’,_ the voice affirmed _, ‘but I guess my form is quite intimidating as we speak’._

 

The light subdued, and after some blinking, Zelda saw a tall, muscular, dark-skinned woman with beautiful, strong features -high cheekbones, round, broad nose, and thick lips- dressed in red and gold robes, loose, flaming red locks framing her face.

 

 _‘I assume this form is more friendly to thou, despite thy spirit is the same as mine’,_ she affirmed, approaching Zelda _, ‘Hylia incarnate’._

 

And then, everything made sense; Zelda bowed immediately to the woman.

 

‘Goddess Din’, she greeted her, hands crossed over her chest, ‘my apologies’.

 

_‘No need for that, Queen. I am at fault for beckoning thou unannounced’._

 

‘Why have you summoned me here, Your Grace?’

 

 _‘Well, Queen, I am here to find a new champion… as thou and Farore’s protegé remember, I abandoned my former one’,_ Din reminded her _, ‘I find thee rather interesting, Queen Zelda, I have been observing thee for quite some time’._

 

‘How, Your Grace?’

 

‘ _Fire always finds its way’,_ Din smiled. ‘ _Fire is my eyes and ears, sand and earth is my breath, dear Queen. ‘Tis not by chance I took thee here… I have set my eyes on thee since the very moment thou left this place with Farore’s Champion’._

 

‘Since we left after Midna broke the Mirror?’, Zelda could not believe the Goddess’ words.

 

‘ _Ever since that day, young Queen_ ’, Din walked around her, ‘ _Thou have proven yourself to be quite worthy of being my new protegé… thou bravely faced the unknowns and uncertainties of the future after the war, the mishaps and crimes of thy ancestry, and strive to look forward, despite the somber visions of the things to come I have sent thee’._

 

Zelda shivered at the memory of the dreadful nightmare of the fate of her descendant.

 

‘So it was _you_ …’ -she sighed.

 

‘ _All the visions thou have had recently have been granted by me’,_ Din affirmed. ‘ _The one before the Gerudo Chief made contact with thee, and the one before Farore’s Champion became thy betrothed’._

 

‘That is the future that awaits my blood’, her heart felt heavy, her shoulders drooping as she wrapped her arms around her. ‘Is it inmutable, Your Grace?’

 

‘ _Yes and no, Queen_ ’, Din stood before her, tilting her chin upwards with her right hand. ‘ _Bestowing my power upon thee would give you an advantage, but the triumph over the foes assailing thy blood is up to them. Fate changes with the slightest force of will, as thou can see’._

 

‘But it is better than nothing, right, Your Grace?’, Zelda concluded, looking at the fiery Goddess. 'I have made up my mind'.

 

Din’s lips curled into a victorious grin.

 

‘ _Thou are a merciful creature, Queen Zelda’,_ Din offered her hand. _‘Show me thy power’._

 

And taking her hand, Zelda submitted herself to Din’s will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Diaries' finale! This is on the shorter side but worry not, the other chapters will be a little longer hopefully.
> 
> The Goddess Din look is based on a headcanon of mine.
> 
> Thanks to Liv-andletdie for reading this, and being an awesome friend.


	62. Finale, Part Two: Strong, In My Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda accepts the trial offered to her.

_ ‘Show me thy power’. _

 

Din’s fingers curled around Zelda’s hands, and in a blinding flash, she found herself dressed not in the soiled and dirty shirt and pants she was wearing, but in her old princess dress and regalia, her epee on her right hand to her surprise.

 

_ ‘Show me thy strength, Queen of Light’ _ , Din summoned a mirror image of Zelda, clad in blacks and greys, silver hair, ivory skin, and golden irises, same weapon as her.

 

‘Is this necessary to prove my worth to you?’, Zelda asked Din.

_ ‘I am the Goddess of Power, thy intellect matters not as much as thou think on this turf’ _ , she snapped her fingers, and the dark image she controlled attacked.

 

The dark version of Zelda charged with brutal force against her, not allowing her to think twice, the slice blocked in the nick of time, pushing her rival back a few steps by the deflecting action.

 

_ If she is a mirror image of myself, I could be fighting her forever and never beat her! _

 

Her nemesis charged again, making a high jump, using the force to fall and stab Zelda, who made a quick teleport to avoid her enemy.

 

_ Shoot, I shouldn’t use magic right away! I might run out of energy faster! _

 

As if her enemy had seen through her moment of hesitation, she blasted Din’s Fire towards Zelda, who crossed her arms before her, summoning Nayru’s Love to cover herself from the flames engulfing her.

 

_ How can I outwit myself and Din? I have to beat up this mock-up! Or she… _

 

Zelda paused, breathing agitated, still holding on to the blue shield, studying her enemy carefully.

 

_ She is exactly like me, a mirror image… but not me. _

 

A resolution sparked in her mind, just as the dark Zelda charged against her one more time.

 

* * *

 

Link strode through the sands, stopping in front of the gate of Arbiter’s Grounds, the light on his Triforce brighter than ever, contrasting with the muted colors of the desert at night.

 

_ Love, who or what brought you here? Or did you come on yer own? _

 

He entered the ancient temple, none of the former foes that inhabited it appearing before him, the place silently eerie, until a faint echoing sound caught his ear.

 

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…. _

 

_ There are no gear mechanisms ‘ere, unless I use the spinner… and those are limestone gears, they sound differently… could it be... _

 

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock… _

 

_...Zelda’s pocket watch? _

 

Link followed the sound, rushing towards it, his heart racing inside his chest.

The ticking clock sounded closer and closer, as Link reached near the gallows of Arbiter’s Grounds. He approached as silently as possible, in order to attack by surprise any possible foes and whoever had brought his wife to such secluded place.

 

_ Gotta attack first, ask questions later, _ he thought.  _ I must secure Zelda’s safety above all things. _

_ Who would’ve taken her here, knowing the importance of Arbiter’s Grounds in my past adventures? _

 

He climbed from a fence to a higher ledge, seeing with the help of the hawkeye goggles the gallows from above, recognizing his beloved wife in the regalia Zelda stopped wearing long time ago.

 

_ Her princess attire? And who is the other woman? She looks a lotta like her… And there’s another lady watching her?  _

_ What the heck is going on?! _

 

He realized it was time to act, and with his clawshots made his descent. As he reached the ground and ran towards the gallows ready to strike at any moment, Link saw the woman in dark clothes charge with her epee against Zelda, who dodged her attack masterfully, and held her blade with her gloved hands, to Link’s shock.

 

‘How dare you underestimate me, Goddess Din?!’, Zelda roared to the top of her lungs, blood on the blade, the silky fabric of the white glove turning crimson.

_ ‘Why thou say that, Nayru’s protegé?’, _ the fiery Goddess asked, not loosening the control over her dark puppet.

‘You dress me up in the regalia and finery of someone I no longer am!’, her eyes pierced her judge’s. ‘I am a  _ Queen _ , not a Princess!’

 

Din remained silent, observing her quivering arm, still holding the enemy blade.

 

‘I am Zelda Nohansen, High Queen of Hyrule, Blood of Hylia incarnate, Bearer of Wisdom, and so much more that just my title!’, her body trembled, and her back lowered, still containing the blade. ‘I am daughter, friend, sister, wife, and lover, I… am…’ - her knees faltered- ‘my light and my dark, my strength and my intellect, body and soul, my mind and my feelings, my doubts and my certainties’, she seethed, getting up, never letting the force of her enemy take away her dignity. ‘I belong with someone who must be moving heavens and earth to find me. I am  _ loved _ and  _ cherished  _ by him, the kindest soul on this land, who has given me nothing but unconditional affection, loyalty, understanding and care! So I shall fight to return to him with all my might, and show you my strength…For I am strong, strong _in my own way_!’

 

Her aura started burning bright; the glamour Din had casted vanished, returning to her previous appearance, but her body was luminous, bright as a star in the dead of the dark, cloudless desert night.

 

‘And I don’t have to fight an empty, soulless puppet to show you my true power’, her bare hand cracked her nemesis’ epee, ‘my deeds, and the respect I have earned from my friends, subdits, and even my enemies speak for me’, she stared at her hand, the wound in it healing immediately. 'I do not seek power to use it as a tool of repression, control, and mindless destruction, like your previous champion, since to me, power lies within the ones I  _ serve _ , and in my capacity to help them, and convey them to help others. I am a Queen because people have placed their trust on me, even if I failed them once for surrendering to the enemy, and even that terrible choice I made it for their well-being, but I swore I'll make up to them for the rest of my life’, she paused, panting. ‘And above all, I also seek to protect the lives of all the people under my care, now and always...that poor creature I saw in the visions you sent me? I want to protect her too, she is forlorn and alone, and  _ I know _ how desolation and hopelessness feel, I want to give her hope and power to find her strength in the darkest hour!’

 

The dark Zelda vanished in a flash of light at those words.

 

Din smiled proudly.

 

_ ‘I was right to set my eyes on thou’ _ , the Goddess affirmed.  _ ‘Thou are silk hiding steel, and thou are, without doubt, more than worthy of my power…’  _ \- she turned to the hooded figure running towards them -  _ ‘and thy timing is excellent, Farore’s champion’. _

 

'Link?!’, Zelda, trembling, turned to him, running to hug him. ‘How did you find me?!’

 

‘I resonated our Triforces, just like you taught me!’, he sighed. ‘Gods, woman, ya had my soul hanging by a thread!’, he buried his head on the crook of her neck. ‘What the heck happened? Who brought ya ‘ere?’ -his head rose, and cupped her face in his hands, blue eyes shining with fury- ‘cause I swear I’m gonna turn’em to shreds!’

‘ _ Goddess Din _ beckoned me here’, she pointed. ‘I have accepted her trial, and succeeded’.

 

He lifted his gaze, and looked astonished at the tall Goddess, leaving Zelda’s side and bowing to her, still in awe.

 

‘I deeply apologize for threatening to turn ya to shreds, Yer Grace’, he took off his hood, ‘but I’d go berserk if anything happened to her’.

_ ' ‘Tis a pleasure to finally meet thou, Link of Ordon, Farore’s champion’,  _ Din made a small curtsy.  _ 'I knew thou would come after thy wife, I know thy feelings are strong and deep'. _

‘There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her, even fighting gods’, he added, patting the pummel of the sword on his baldric. 

Din hummed an amused laugh. ‘ _ Thy determination is more powerful than any blade, young man’,  _ she affirmed, smiling, ‘ _ Courage is certainly, by far, the most powerful of the attributes of the Triforce, for it allows the impossible to be real, turns words into actions, and those actions into changes, its wielder becoming a force of nature. Thou, and thy past and present actions are verily the proof of it’. _

‘Shucks, Yer Grace’, Link scratched the back of his head bashfully, his cheeks a little red. ‘You compliment me too much… I acted out of love, first for my folks, and now for my Zelda’.

‘ _ I know thy love burns incandescently bright, young hero, I have observed thou carefully as well’, _ Din affirmed, a knowing smirk on her full red lips; Link's face turning redder.  _ ‘Thou rejoice thyself in the blazing flames of it, just like thy beloved Queen! Thou hearts are consumed by the same love that has been shining between  thy souls for aeons _ ’, she commented, as she approached Zelda. ‘ _ I must bestow my gifts upon thee before returning with my sisters’. _

 

Din returned to her form of pure light, less blinding than when Zelda met her first, her beams enveloping her, to Link's surprised eyes, a second golden triangle glowing on the back of her right hand.

 

_ ‘Once thou both return to the earth, the Triforce shall be one again, as it had always been’ _ , Din said, voice now otherworldly, vanishing in a flash of golden light, a sole spark shining tenuely. _ 'This is another gift from me to thou, Queen’ _ , the tiny speck of light floating towards her.  _ ‘A spark of my light _ ’, the particle fusing with her, a warm sensation spreading through her body.  _ 'You will understand when the time is right’. _

 

Their bodies were engulfed in light again, both opening their eyes in Hyrule Field, to their surprise.

 

_ 'My time here is over’ _ , Din’s voice echoed,  _ 'Farewell, Queen and Hero. We shall meet again in the Sacred Realm’. _

 

Both bowed their heads, as the Goddess’ presence vanished.

 

Link and Zelda held hands and looked at each other relieved, but with a small speck of uncertainty.

 

‘Everything that had happened ever since we left Arbiter's Grounds almost a year ago...Din watched over us all this time…’, Zelda sighed. ‘I wonder if things will be different from now on… how people see me’ -her eyes met his, lips in a frown- 'how _you_ will see me’.

‘I see you just like I always do’, he huffed, almost with a little laugh, holding on to her waist. ‘You’re still  _ my _ Zelda, my wifey, my best friend, my light, my moon’.

 

She sighed, and clung to him, tears in her eyes. 

 

‘Nothing is ever gonna change what I feel for ya’, he reassured her, hugging her tighter. ‘Even if you threw yerself in the arms of danger without thinkin’ it twice, you reckless woman’- he kissed her hair- ‘but dammit, you looked like the most gorgeous hellion in the land!’

She started giggling, more relieved. ‘Thank you, dear’, she wiped her face. ‘You had never seen me like that before, in the fight against the Dark Lord I was just with the bow’.

‘Ha, _“just with the bow”_!’ He snorted a laugh, ‘You were deadly, both times’, he nodded. ‘I wish I had an excuse to make ya fight me, I’d enjoy to have you crush me just to be at yer mercy’, he laughed. ‘Goddesses know that for me it’d be scary and arousing at the same time to feel yer blade against my neck’.

‘What a way to lighten the mood’, she laughed, smirking at her husband’s subtly lecherous words. ‘We should return to the camp, it is going to be dawn soon’.

‘Sure, everybody were worried about ya’, he let go of her, covering Zelda with his cloak, searching for his horse call to whistle for Epona, who came to them almost immediately, Link getting on the mare first.

‘You should keep yourself warm’, she chided him.

‘I’ll be more than toasty if you sit before me’, he held her hands, helping her get comfortable. ‘Get some rest, love’.

‘So should you’, Zelda frowned. ‘You have been running around like a wild animal’.

‘I will, once we’re home’, he lowered the hood over her eyes, ‘we can have a nice bath together, talk, cuddle up and all’.

 

She nodded, as he shook the reins for Epona to gallop. They rode in silence towards the camp, Zelda falling asleep quickly against his chest as thunderclouds gathered on the skies, the smell of rain filling suddenly the air. Link looked at her hand, freshly branded with two thirds of the Triforce, and then at her sleeping face, sure of only one thing.

 

_ I will always protect you, my love, so full of power, yet so fragile and vulnerable.  _

 

They arrived as the sun rose over the camp amidst the menacing storm clouds, the fields full the rivulets of smoke of the extinguished fires, everyone in awe as he dismounted, entering the area with his sleeping Queen on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's moves and magic attacks are aligned with her Smash moveset, by the way.
> 
> I didn't want to make this a very epic fight, since this story has always been planned to be more of feelings. After all, Zelda is more of a thinker than a fighter.
> 
> This chapter had been outlined since I planned this series, over two years ago. Originally I considered splitting power between the two of them, but it made more sense to me to let Zelda keep power with her. Courage and power can turn to irresponsible recklessness if not kept in check, don't you think?


	63. Finale, part three: Not Yet a Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda returns to the Castle, and reflects upon the events of the last days.

After a slow, long and  uneventful trip back, along with the troops and the help forces, Zelda entered her room upon her return to Hyrule Castle after over ten days out in the burning fields, dragging her feet in the company of her husband, who dunked into their enormous bed, sighing  _‘It’s so good to be home’_  before taking a nap with Midna the cat curled on his back, while she sat on the drawing room’s desk, taking out her diary from a duffel bag, examining the last unfinished entry with abittersweet huff, turning the page, and dipping the quill into the ink, and with a deep sigh, began writing.

_Full moon of the seventh month._

Dear Diary,

These days have been rather strange.

Amidst the disaster, something I never, ever expected to happen, occurred.

The Triforce of Power has been bestowed upon me, just as the fires destroying the land were appeased. A summer rainstorm suddenly aided the volunteers during the last days, making the work easier, and guaranteeing the fires won’t spread again -at least not these ones, which were provoked by who had called me, certainly not in the best way:  _Goddess Din herself._

Din suddenly beckoned me -not in the most subtle way either - to Arbiter’s Grounds, and I accepted the trial she offered me. I was thrown into a fight with a sort of dark puppet, a mirror version of myself, commanded by her.

I was scared. Very. But I defeated her, out of wits and something I did not expect: self-worth.

I told her of the things I am and have done, of what and who wanted to protect, of how I see power. How kindness, selflessness, and gentleness are valuable, and a strength, even if some people think otherwise. I guess it was the speech of a lifetime, all improvised.

My poor Link -Goddesses, he looked desperate!- found me using the skill I taught him, and I was so proud of him; it was the second time he used his magic! I was also so, so happy to see him. I can’t imagine how upset he must have been, but his eyes gave me an idea, considering they had the same beautiful, savage gleam when he fought the Dark Lord. And minutes later, he was the same dorky guy I adore, telling Din herself he just acted out of love.

I cried my heart out once Her Grace left us in Hyrule Field, a tide of feelings washing over me, mostly fear of being changed by Power, or being seen as odd just because I was bestowed with it. Even if Link assured me things would be just the same -to him I shall always be  _his_ Zelda- I still have a little fear hanging from my shadow. I haven’t felt different so far, and the only ones that know about me owning Power are my close circle, who were happy and relieved to see me safe and sound. I will later inform people of what happened.

I have realized these days, after being bestowed the Triforce of Power, that I have become healthily proud of who I have become, and what I -along the help of my friends and Link- have achieved so far, in a little less than a year on the throne as Queen.

In the last days, and as a consequence of this thought process, I have also decided to cease writing on this journal. Mostly because I don’t have the need to write my secrets anymore -there’s someone more than willing to listen to me always and give me good advice- and I have realized secrecy in itself, no matter the scale, is a little exhausting. This country had too many secrets, its Queen shouldn’t keep perpetuating such things - except for certain parts of my life that have to be kept as a private affair, such as intimacy, like I have told Link before. I had been also naturally writing less and less, every entry more distant from the other.

On our way back, I made Link read the past entries from the very beginning. At first he was serious, even a little emotional, but as he read, his face lit up; we laughed about my obliviousness towards his feelings, and other petty things, and the things we have shared together in our travels before and after our life together.

But he told me something important: ‘ _you should save it for the next Zelda to come. She should have a glimpse into your mind and soul’_.

I remembered my great grandmother’s letter, and realized I would be doing the same thing, which is sort of heartwarming. Maybe I am beginning a tradition of a Zelda writing to the next on the line?

So, this is not exactly goodbye. I will leave a note next, which I will write anytime soon.

With love always,

Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet!, two chapters and an epilogue will follow! Also a smut piece that will be published in Bedroom Hymns.
> 
> I wanted Link to get to read Zelda's diary, but not as a snoop.


	64. Finale, Part Four: Din's Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link discovers something about the gift Goddess Din bestowed upon Zelda.

'You look different lately’, Link told Zelda as she finished getting dressed for the day, while softly stroking the multicolor tortoiseshell fur of Midna the cat, him already suited up, and ready to leave with her. 'I dunno what exactly is, but you do have a new air to yerself'.

She just blinked quizzically, checking herself in the mirror, dabbing a couple of lavender oil drops behind her ears. 'In a bad way?’

‘Absolutely not, not at all’, he shook his head, leaving the cat on the pillow next to him on the couch. 'You look... prettier? Like, your skin looks softer, it has a sort of healthy glow, and your curves are…’ - he stared at her cleavage, and bit his lower lip- ‘ _yummier_ ’.

 

She looked at herself and saw no difference in her. She was just less stressed, slept better, and not skipping meals over work.

 

‘Maybe you just see me with the eyes of a man in love’, she kissed him softly, and taking him by the hand, both left their chambers to go to her main office for the High Council meeting.

  


All members were there, except for one for obvious reasons - Ashei was on the final weeks of her pregnancy, and had to rest most of the time while Ilia and Impaz constantly checked on her - but today other two were missing, which made their eyebrows raise.

 

'Ashei is in labor’, Auru informed them, serene as usual. ‘The baby is going to born today’.

 

Link cheered in glee, and Zelda gasped, wide-eyed.

 

'Then what _the heck_ are we doing here?’, she blurted, even to her husband's surprise, ‘The meeting can wait!’

 

A rumble of thunderous steps echoed across the halls of Hyrule Castle; staff, nobles, scholars, and visitors granted quite the peculiar and hilarious scene: the Queen, the Commander of her Army, and her council members racing towards the wing where their friends resided.

 

'We have to run fast y'all’, Link shouted, 'or we ain't gonna be there in time!’

'Shad is already there with Renado, Ilia, Impaz, and Amina’, Zelda informed her husband, 'he is the one that matters, we're just accessory!’

'We’re not accessory, woman!’, Link hurried his steps, 'We're the baby's godparents!’

'Try to run with petticoats, sweetheart!’, she gathered her skirts to move faster. ‘I dare you!’

 

As they reached their friends’ chambers, the blast of the cries of a new life made them all stop and gasp excitedly, Zelda looking immediately at her pocket watch.

 

_It is a quarter before the tenth hour on the first day of waxing crescent of the ninth month,_ she smiled. _A child of light for sure._

 

They awaited at the door, until Ilia appeared, a wide, bright smile on her face.

 

'Ashei did great, the baby is a big, healthy girl’, she announced proudly. 'Come meet her’.

 

They found Ashei on the bed, with with an exhausted, yet happy and content look on her face, in a simple white robe, raven hair loose, cheeks rosy and smiling widely - a rarity. Shad seated next to her, eyes watered, holding a blanketed bundle.

 

'Hello, fellows’, he almost whispered, standing slowly to approach them. ‘This little lady is Artemis’.

 

Everyone gathered around him, as Shad showed them the baby: her skin was peachy, cheeks rosy and pudgy, thick lashes, strong brow, and her head covered in soft, dark chestnut hair.

 

'Bro…’, Link sighed, patting his friend on the back, on the verge of tears. 'She's so cute…’

‘I know, sport, I…’, he started sobbing. ‘I just… love her so much already!’

Ashei just laughed softly at their reaction. ‘You _nerds_ ’, she huffed.

‘This little spark of Din’s Fire is beautiful’, Naima affirmed with a grin, her words catching Link's attention immediately. ‘Can I hold her, brother?’

 

Shad handed his little one to the Gerudo matriarch, who lovingly cradled the child.

 

‘My chubby, cheeky voe and you will be good friends, I am very sure’, the redhead cooed. ‘You shall be a fierce warrior, just like your mama!’

‘Add Zelda and Link’s babies, and they'll make a gang of mischievous kids’, Telma hummed a laugh.

‘Sure, someday’, Zelda affirmed timidly, as Link's eyes blinked at his wife, the glimpse of doubt in his mind at her statement very clear.

 

After everyone coddled the baby -even the Goron chief- the visitors left the room to let the new mother rest with her baby; Zelda and her council returned to their delayed meeting, and Link took a small detour before returning to his duties to visit a friend a few chambers away from Shad and Ashei’s.

 

‘Good to see you, dear boy', Elder Nabooru greeted him with a smile, holding little Tobias by the hand, who waved at him . 'You have come with questions’.

Link nodded, a bashful smile on his face, waving back to the boy. ‘Hi, grandma… I do’.

 

The elder told him to take a sit in the living room, and handed him the toddler while she served coffee and sweets for them.

 

As she sat in front of him, she smiled fondly at the tender image of her tiny grandson giggling and playing with the young man.

 

‘Birthing life is the biggest act of creation, isn’t it?’, she commented to him. ‘His blood parents on the Sacred Realm must be so proud he grows up stronger and smarter by the day!’

‘Yep, ma’am, this kiddo is sturdy and strong as an oak!’, he grinned.

‘Ashei’s girl will be the same, I know’, she assured him, sipping her cup. ‘These little sparks of Din’s fire sure are wonderful’.

‘Naima told the same thang to Shad’, Link remembered her words, helping the little boy get on the floor before taking his cup, Tobias walking wobbly steps towards some toys on the carpet. ‘I was curious, ‘cause Her Grace told Zelda something similar… she gave her _a spark of her light_ ’.

 

Nabooru’s eyes widened at his last statement.

 

‘That’s quite a blessing Her Grace bestowed upon your wife! Din’s Fire is not only the magic spell, you know?’, she looked at him with a knowing grin. ‘It is also _the fire of creation_ , the raw, primal force that birthed this land, before Farore infused it with its power, bringing forth nature and living beings...’, she paused. ‘Both of them are life givers, although people associate mainly Farore to this role!’

 

Link nodded attentively, interested at the Elder’s words while drinking his coffee.

 

‘How is your dear Zelda faring today? I hadn’t seen her yet’, she changed subject, knowing where the conversation was being led. ‘Last time I saw her she was so restless about the wildfires!’

‘She’s hella fine now’, Link smiled fondly, blushing at the mere thought of her. ‘She looks like a shining star lately!’

‘She... _glows_ ?’, Nabooru asked tentatively, sipping her coffee again. ‘A sunny, _bursting with life glow_?’

‘Exactly!’, he exclaimed, then drinking again, ‘she looks so happy, lively… she’s prettier than ever!’

Elder Nabooru couldn’t contain her laugh. ‘You are so in love, dear boy’, she chuckled. ‘But your heart, half-hylian, half-wolf, knows something, I see it, even if your mind is on the fog’.

‘Whatcha mean, grandma?’, Link’s head tilted sideways, not catching the Elder’s clues.

‘There’s a time in some women’s lives when our skin shines with the light of a thousand suns and is fragrant like a garden in bloom, our hair has the luster of jewels, and our forms become lush and fuller like ripened fruit’, she explained him, looking him in the eye, ‘and the flows of the moon that rule our lives make a halt, to give way to _something entirely new_ ’.

 

Link sat straight, drank his remaining coffee in one chug, eyes widened in surprise, his heart beating excitedly, a certainty on his mind.

 

‘Is it...that…? Oh, Goddesses, I can’t…’, he laughed, almost in tears. ‘How I could not realize it before?!’

Elder Nabooru placed a hand over her heart, smiling fondly at him. ‘She was barren land, now she blooms’.

  


 

That night, in the privacy of her chambers, Link observed Zelda again while both were lying on the bed, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, tangled to the sheets and to each other.

 

'You are dead serious, sweetheart’, she giggled, tracing shapes idly on his chest with her fingertips. ‘Are you worried about something? You can tell me anything, you know’.

 

He stared at the barely covered slope of her waist and hips, remembering Elder Nabooru's words.

 

'When was the last time you got your monthlies?’, he asked, eyes squinting a little.

‘Umm…’, she looked up, thoughtful, and sat on the bed. ‘Over seven weeks, but you know how fickle my periods are… they were regular for a while, and now they derailed again’, Zelda shrugged.

‘This time it ain’t that, love’, he rose to sit besides her. ‘I know there’s something different about you’ -he placed his hand over her belly- ‘my _heart_ knows’.

 

The look in his eyes was pleading, but with an absolute certainty of what he was saying, which convinced her. After all, his instincts were keen, as his bond with nature was stronger than hers.

 

‘I shall pay a visit to Ilia as soon as she is available’, she assured him, placing a kiss on his brow. ‘But I don’t intend to get my hopes too far’.

‘You should’, he answered, holding her left hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, before cuddling again to fall asleep.

 

 

The following morning, Zelda woke up to cloudy skies, the first rain of the season falling over the city, and upon dressing herself hastily, she went to see Ilia after her morning meeting.

 

The result of the young midwife was clear and absolute, and Zelda, not surprised nor overwhelmed, in ceremonious silence walked towards the halls destined to the Army, heading to Lord Commander’s office; as she went by, soldiers and knights bowed to her solemnly.

 

Link was rather surprised to see her there, specially unannounced; eyes widened and quill dropped enough proof of it.

 

‘Hello, sweetheart’, she smiled at him, locking the door behind her. ‘This rain is rather... ominous’.

‘Hey, love’, he waved, still dazed.

‘I went to see Ilia’, she informed, getting his attention immediately.

‘What did she say?’, he got up brusquely.

‘I have no symptoms... no nausea, no morning sickness, no sleepiness, drowsiness, nor bouts of hunger’, she stated serene, noticing Link’s disappointment, eyes suddenly somber and shoulders slouching.

 

The silence that fell in the room felt like an invisible weight over them.

 

‘Yet....’, her voice cracked and her eyes watered, ‘I am with child’.

Link felt his heart could burst of sheer happiness, as he ran and hugged Zelda, sobbing an ‘I knew it, I knew it!’

‘Your hunch was right, sweetheart’, she smiled, wiping his tears.

‘Love, did ya know?’, he laughed dearly, ‘Rain is never a bad omen’.

‘Neither a spark of Din’s fire’, she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end, omg!!! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading through all this time (even if I started sharing this story here in January).


	65. Finale, Part Five: From One Zelda To Another, One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda writes a final note before closing her diary.

Zelda sat on the desk of her secluded corner of the castle library, her diary already on a small chest.

_Hyrule Castle, full moon of the ninth month. First day of Fall._

_My dear Zelda,_

_First and foremost, I have no idea how many generations separate us - I hope not too many._

_Today is the first anniversary of my coronation. It has been a very intense year for me, and mostly, the kingdom, since we have been recovering from an invasion. It was a hard time, but it gave me very important lessons._

_In my life, loss and gain have gone hand by hand. I lost my mother at an early age, then a dear friend, and the fall after I turned eighteen my father; months later I had to yield to the enemy to save the lives of the citizens of this land._

_I have seen you in my dreams, and we seem to have the first in common. You miss your mother as much as I do. I have also seen you struggle and suffer because you feel you do not fit the mold of what a “Princess Zelda” is._

_Allow me to tell you this: you do._

_You have a gentle, kind heart, and a sound, bright mind. Those are treasures in themselves, and true weapons if used wisely. I am a believer strength comes in all shapes and sizes, and fortitude and temperance through hardships build character._

_I feel your struggle as if it was mine. You see, I was also questioned in my own abilities for some people, for being a young woman in a position of power first, and for surrendering instead of fighting an unknown enemy with evidently more strength than ours. I guess some people rather choose the so-called glory of the battlefield instead of things called “common sense” and “greater good”._

_But what life takes, it gives it back in a different form. It is surprising and wondrous the ways this works though._

_As a sort of reward, fate gave me first not only the company and friendship of a runaway princess, exiled and belittled by the enemy, but also of a hero in the guise of a wolf, and after the war, a group of people that despite being all so different, and bound to my by duty, became a second family._

_The hero, against all odds, turned out to be not only a friend, but also the most precious person to me in this realm. He is my beloved life partner, and now the father of the child I bear within me as I write._

_I saw the bond to your appointed knight is strong. Hold on to that feeling, and cherish it if corresponded. My late great-great-grandmother Zelda, known as the Princess of Destiny, told me that not being able to have the one you love is a burden heavier than the Golden Power itself- and she was absolutely right._

_Despite the darkness in the final visions I had of you, I hold nothing but hope and happiness for you. I know that no matter the hardships that will come your way, you shall triumph, for after all, you are a Zelda, a Princess of Legend, the blood of Hylia, that renounced her title of Goddess to live among the people of Hyrule for love._

_Also, in plain Ordonian jargon, “we’re a bunch of helluva tough cookies”. You will fight for whatever you want with all your might, just like I am right now, not only for the people on this present time, but also for those to come, and that includes you!_

_I am enclosing along this letter my diary. It has mostly mundane notes, but I have to admit it shows more the real me than any history book will. I have requested the head librarian of the castle to keep the chest containing it and this letter on the archives for the next Zelda on the line, the order being ad infinitum._

_To close this letter, I shall paraphrase the Princess of Destiny, whose letter is also attached to my diary, but with an extra element: carry yourself with courage and wisdom, for those are the keys for true power, and above all, carry yourself with love._

_Love yourself and others, the rest falls into place._

_-Zelda_

 

The Queen waited for the ink to dry while she wiped some happy tears, and gave on last look to the diary that accompanied her through that long time, holding it closer to her, then putting it lovingly on the small chest, along the folded letter she had just wrote, locking it.

Someone had been looking at her from the opposite corner the entire time.

‘Are you ready, love?’, Link stroked her golden chestnut hair.

‘Indeed’, she sighed, smiling brightly at him. ‘Shall we go? We have a bunch of guests awaiting for us on the grand salon’.

‘Of course’, he grinned, taking the chest, ‘Are ya ready to show these city slickers how we party in Ordon?’

‘Surely, sweetheart’, she laughed, as both walked down the library hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the road, guys! It has been a fun, thrilling ride for sure.
> 
> I am forever thankful for all the wonderful people I have gotten to know, for all your kind words and love. You are awesome, and even if I don’t know you all, you hold a special place in my heart. 
> 
> I started writing this story in a very dark time in my life, and despite I’m still struggling with depression and stress, writing and sharing this with you has given me happiness.
> 
> Truly, and wholeheartedly, thank you all!
> 
> I will share an epilogue to the story during next weekend.


	66. Epilogue: Little Wolf, Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knighting ceremony takes place, and there's ruckus in Hyrule Castle, some children takling about a mysterious wolf that appears at night.

Three children -two boys and one girl- wander around the halls of the Royal chambers, as the late winter light hits the stained glass windows, filling the grey stone walls with colors, along with the laughs and their merry banter.

 

The eldest of the three, a tall, burly boy, wears the finest Gerudo robes: red pants and a jacket, with golden embroidery, a sash on his waist and brown booties, all matching with his thick, curly auburn hair and his tanned skin.

 

‘You say you saw again the golden wolf?’, he asked a boy younger than him, with messy, short honey blond hair parted to the side, bright blue-green eyes, sunkissed skin and freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks, dressed in a blue and green brocade jacket, beige pants and brown boots, a pin of the Hylian crest on the right, showing his position of squire of a knight of the Hyrulean Army, carrying a standard, a sheathed broadsword, and a shield on his back with the horns of an Ordonian goat engraved on it.

'Yup, Toby’, the blond boy nodded, 'I woke up, and there he was, now with a fairy on his shoulder, by the chimney! He just looked at me, as if he was watching over me and Cordie so I didn't got scared!’

'Wolfie, are you sure you're not reading too many weird books before bedtime?’, the girl, a brunette with hazel eyes, asked, the two braided chignons with wispy short bangs she had her hair into bouncing on her head as she walked. She was dressed in a long lavender tunic with a blouse, cinched at her waist as if it was a dress, and beige pants with matching boots, same pin on the right side of her tunic. ‘You’re always daydreaming and drawing things while you are studying with Cordie and your mom, and your dad encourages you with all his weird stories, just like my daddy and those wacky bird people!’

 

The boy turned his eyes to her, frowning.

 

'Nope, Artemis’, he grumbled. 'I was very awake, I pinched my cheeks twice, silly, and even Cordie has seen it!’

'You weren't dreaming then’, she puckered her lips. ‘We should make a sleepover, and lure the wolf to ask him things, I bet he is friendly like Castletown's doggies’.

'That's a great idea!’, Wolfie grinned, 'Ask auntie Naima to let you stay, Toby!

'I will buddy, even if mommy tells me nana Nabooru will scold her!’, the Gerudo boy nodded, ‘What food you think wolves like?’

'Meat’, Artemis and Wolfie answered in unison.

‘Fairies like sweet treats’, Wolfie added, knocking the large door at the end of the hall. 'That should do the trick’.

 

The door opened quick; a girl received them, in one arm a fluffy cat with tortoiseshell fur. Dark honey waves were neatly set in a half ponytail, framing a round face with piercing blue-green eyes, peachy skin and freckles over her turned up nose. She was dressed in a pristine white dress with cape, a brooch of the Triforce on it.

 

Her refined and serious manner, despite her young age, showed she was none other than a Princess of Hyrule, albeit not one by the name of Zelda, for being the second born, apart from her brother for mere seconds.

 

Wolfie, despite being the firstborn of a pair of fraternal twins, had a sunny, relaxed disposition, closer to his father, who came up with an unusual name for his son, not only for it alluded to his heroic journey, but also because it had never been used in any King or Prince of Hyrule.

 

‘Hi, Cordelia’, Wolfie greeted the girl with a nervous grin.

‘You were almost running late,  _ Wolfgang Roan _ ’, she scolded the young boy, a frown on her pretty face.

‘Not even mommy makes that grumpy face’, Wolfie answered. ‘These things are heavy, Cordie, and the Royal Armory is far!’.

‘Fair’, she sighed. ‘Big brother is almost ready, come in’.

 

A ruckus was inside the royal chamber: a nervous young man with long flaxen hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes, and soft, still a little childish features was being dressed in a beautiful golden armor by two men, one older, in a suit in the colors and patterns of the southern lands of Ordon, one younger, clad in an ornate armor with the Hylian crest engraved on the chestplate and finery proper of a knight of the highest rank.

 

‘Dad, Link, I swear I’m gonna throw up’, the young man blurted as the men tightened the buckles on the armor.

‘Colin, it looks like you were less afraid of King Bulbin’, Link told him, patting his back. ‘It’s just a simple thang, kiddo!’

‘There must be another  _ another _ reason for you to be like this, son’, Rusl added, a knowing grin on his face, ‘You weren’t like this yesterday at the rehearsal’.

 

All this situation was being observed by the very Queen of Hyrule, who sat in silence on an armchair, an amused smile on her lips, knowing glances going between her husband and her, tracing circles idly with her right hand -proudly showing the marks of Wisdom and Power in it - on the skirt of her blue velvet dress with a matching cape, the only finery on her the Hyrule crown, simple stud earrings, and her wedding band on her left hand.

 

‘There must be  _ someone _ you want to see among the guests, right?’, Zelda asked Colin, who became beet red at her observation.

‘Zelda, ther-’

‘Mommy, there is!!!’, Wolfie cut him, dashing towards his mother, plopping himself on Zelda’s lap, making him go even redder, Rusl and Link looking at each other, containing laughs as much as possible. ‘But I’ll never tell who!’, he giggled, making a little dance.

‘Big brother, Wolfie is a traitor’, Cordelia pointed at him, ‘He told me after I bribed him with my cinnamon roll from breakfast’.

‘A cinnamon roll?’, Artemis grimaced, ‘seriously? That’s cheap’.

‘Cordie,  _ everybody _ knows it’s Miss Agitha, he fooled you’, Toby commented her, a scandalized gasp leaving her lips.

The little boy grinned mischievously, as Cordelia gave him a deathly stare. ‘You rat! I’ll make Midna throw up a fur ball on your socks and throw your slingshot on the moat!’

‘Not the slingshot, little star, it’s still mine!’, Link chided her. ‘That was kinda lousy, little wolf’, he gave a little disapproval look to his son, 'and bribing your brother isn't good either, Cordelia Primrose’.

 

The youngest sister knew if her beloved papa called by her given names, and not her pet ones, she had done something that he _ really _ disliked.

 

‘Your papa is right, my little ones’, Zelda looked dead serious for a second, the twins shuddering at her suddenly icy stare. 

‘Alright, papa, mama’, both sighed, Cordelia sticking her tongue out to Wolfie when no one noticed. 

 

Zelda looked at her star-shaped pocket watch, and looked at the time.

 

'We should get going, it's time’, she stated, standing up, straightening her dress. 'Impaz, Uli and Liv are waiting for us in the throne room'.

‘Sure, love’, Link grinned, patting Colin's back again. 'Lil’ brother is looking hella fine, ain't he?’

‘Of course he does’, Zelda smiled. 'He is a knight through and through, just like his father and brother’.

'And even so, the best of his class’, Link puffed his chest proudly. 'Squire Wolfie, are you ready to serve your knight?’

The little one ran next to Colin, standing straight, shouting, 'Yes, Sir!’

 

* * *

 

 

The knighting ceremony had been solemn as expected, the rite of passage something already familiar to the Queen and Lord Commander. Colin had been knighted along four of his classmates, all ascending to members of the Royal Guard, by their grades and merit - Link, to avoid rumours and nefarious comments, tended to be stricter and tougher with his little brother.

 

After all the ritual was done and finery was put aside, everybody met on a very familiar bar -closed for the occasion- to celebrate.

 

'Here's a toast to Colin, not only for his knighting, also for his birthday!’, Rusl stood to make a toast. 'We're so proud of you, boy!’

 

All the guests raised their glasses and made a toast, Uli squeezed her son tight, while Liv, now a little version of her mother, giggled happily along the other kids.

 

‘ _ Sir _ Colin, okay?’, Link corrected him jokingly, raising his glass. ‘I also wanna toast to ya for being the best little brother a guy like me could ask for, and for keepin’ alive the tradition of being the official Ordonian babysitter!’

 

Everyone burst laughing at Link’s last statement.

 

_ ‘Royal _ babysitter!’, Beth, in a frilly dress, shouted from a corner. 'He kind of gave your former job more glamour with your little princely rascals!’

'Yer right, you sass master’, he conceded, ‘but my babies are still half-bumpkin!’

‘The strangest combination in Hyrule’, Malo nodded, ‘A Queen and a former ranch boy’.

‘But it has worked wonders so far!’, Zelda giggled, stamping a kiss on her husband’s cheek.

‘I know! Yer always right, love’, he affirmed, gushing out at her. ‘Anyway, thanks for the drag, kiddo’, Link darted a stare at the still odd boy.

‘You’re welcome’, he nodded, ‘I guess fawning over royalty runs in the family, Colin is following your path for sure’, he said in a lower voice, enough for the alluded ones to listen; Colin, red as a burning ember, and almost choking on his drink, was frozen, while Link’s jaw hung open in shock.

‘Gods, Talo, you’re far from royalty, but you are the King of roasts!’, Ashei cackled. ‘Sorry baby Colin!’

 

While the adults were laughing, eating, and drinking, the children plotted mischief.

 

'Liv! We're catching the big golden wolf tonight! Wanna stay over?’, Wolfie whispered, all the kids huddling in secrecy, ‘it’s gonna be fun!’

‘Sure thing!’, the blonde, big eyed girl grinned, ‘but… Big brother Link and Zelda don’t know about this, right?’

‘Of course they don’t, they’d ground Cordie and I until our coming of age if they knew we would be chasing it’, Wolfie shuddered, ‘we’re staying awake until the wolf appears!’

‘That’s the purpose of the sleepover’, Cordelia added, ‘it’s a f _ azzade _ !’

‘Whatcha got into yer hands, lil’ ones?’, Link’s voice startled the children, him appearing crouching between Artemis and Cordelia.

‘Papa, we’re discussing the arrangements for our party’, the little princess affirmed, extremely composed and poised, even if they all were plotting mischief.

_ Goddesses, my cutie pie is just like her mama _ , Link thought, a grin on his face. ‘Anything I can do to help y’all?’

 

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

  
  


The children giggled tiredly, all lying on the rug, huddled together, wrapped in blankets.

 

‘Woof, woof!’, a sock puppet in the shape of a wolf barked, popping out from a screen.

‘Ha ha! You have to be nice if you want me to help you out!’, another sock puppet, representing a familiar imp, in a high-pitched falsetto said. ‘Follow me!’

 

The puppets moved back and forth over the screen, then suddenly stopping.

 

‘Woof!’, the puppet barked again, a puppet with blonde hair appearing along the other two.

‘Don’t be afraid! I’m Princess Zelda!’, the blonde puppet said, ‘I am so sorry you became a wolf, but I can help you out!’

‘Woof, woof, wo- wait’, Link’s tone suddenly changed. ‘Too quiet’.

‘You really think they fell asleep?’, Zelda asked.

‘You betcha, love’.

 

Both peeked their heads over the screen, containing a burst of giggles: all the children slept peacefully, cuddled up -except for Wolfie, sprawled on the floor already- some even snoring softly.

 

‘Worst audience ever, woof’, Link commented, making the wolf puppet open his mouth in unison with his words.

‘They ran out of energy for a change’, Zelda sighed, resting her chin on her hand, enjoying the stillness and silence of the room for a moment.

‘I wonder’, the wolf puppet talked, ‘if you would like to go to on a date with this nice wolf’.

‘The night is young, but I don’t think so, dear Mr. Wolf’, she kissed the tip of the nose of the puppet. ‘I have already a wolf of my own, a very handsome one, with blue eyes, fair hair, and tanned skin which I love to kiss and feel against me’.

 

Link blushed, making her giggle, both leaving the room hand in hand, to misbehave on their own.

 

None of them noticed that after the door closed, a golden wolf with one eye along a blue fairy appeared in the room, and cuddled up next to the little prince and princess, guarding their sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Thanks for all, guys, I really hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
>  
> 
> In the beginning it was going to be only Wolfie, but i decided to add a little twin sis to give him some funny sibling interacions.
> 
> I am very tempted to make this a little series, just like Son of of The Wild.


End file.
